


Hilos

by KavvWithLove



Category: UTAU
Genre: AU, Español | Spanish, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 36,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KavvWithLove/pseuds/KavvWithLove
Relationships: Krix





	1. Introducción

Tres campanas de viento sonaron tocando la melodía del viento ¿Dónde habían oído aquello? ¿Qué pasó en ellas? Se preguntaron al ver el vacío sin recordar nada, nuevamente aquel sonido irreproducible se reprodujo, ambas cerraron sus ojos mientras sus historias se reescriben.

Ella, en un mundo completamente distinto había perdido la esencia de lo que era, aquellas alas arrebatadas renacieron hermosas de un oscuro color.

—Ya no eres una bruja, Ix —Decía una voz de todo juvenil andrógina— eres una híbrido, una elección, no un juguete malo de Dios y harás lo que es debido.

Ella traía un traje que traía lo que le definía, aquellos ojos estaban plasmados en la tela, vestía de forma elegante mientras su cabello seguía en trenzas.

—Esta es tu nueva historia, encuentra la forma de volver a tu realidad, si es eso lo que deseas, Ix Chel.


	2. Capítulo I

Mientras la luna era lo único que iluminaba el camino en aquellos tiempos una doncella corría con su vestido sucio e mojado, respiraba agitada mientras sostenida su largo vestido en sus delicadas manos, estaba asustada, tenía mucho miedo.

Tras de ella habían agresivos pasos aplastando ramas y hojas completamente secas, iba tras aquella mujer con rapidez con horribles intenciones que revelaba al tener aquella cara expresando su odio.

Cada respiro que aquella mujer daba dolía, tenía agua en sus pulmones ya que había sido ahogada con anterioridad.

Hasta que se rindió, lentamente bajó su velocidad hasta que cayó al ver a alguien caer del cielo justo frente a ella y deteniendo el andar de aquel agitado hombre.

Aquella doncella miró aquello con palidez al ver como aquellas alas negras se estiraban ocultándola de quien deseaba terminar con su vida.

—No pasarás de aquí —Dijo con una voz suave.

La doncella sorprendida cambió su expresión a una llena de decisión, al ponerse de pie siguió corriendo por su vida.

—¡Eres un demonio! —Exclamó aquel hombre aterrado.

—Puedo ver el hilo que sujeta tu vida —Decía acercándose a aquel hombre quien recogió una piedra tirándola a su cara.

—¡Aléjate de mí, ser inmundo! ¡En el nombre de Dios yo-

—Vaya, hablas por Dios, eso debe enojarlo bastante —Ella lentamente acarició aquel hilo.

El hombre cayó de rodillas quejándose mientras apretaba su pecho, los bichos subieron por sus piernas pensando que era basura.

—Buen trabajo, chicos —Aquella voz monótona le despidió— Te esperan en el infierno, hombre de fe.

En su mano una guadaña apareció, de forma inmediata la movió cortando el viento y aquel hilo, el hombre cayó al suelo ya sin vida en su mirar.

Aquel ser sobrenatural volteó a mirar la luna y caminó siguiendo el descalzo caminar de la dolida doncella.

Y la encontró sentada mientras la luz de luna llena iluminaba su figura, ella estaba sentada en un tronco de árbol cortado.

—No huiste muy lejos —Comentó aquel ser.

—No es como si pudiera ir más rápido —Respondió con una mirada perdida en la luna— ¿Qué eres? —Preguntó con normalidad.

—Soy un hibrido —Respondió acercándose a ella.

—¿Híbrido? —Preguntó ella bajando su mirada— que palabra más compleja.

—Eso significa que- —Fue interrumpida.

—Sé lo que significa ¿Dónde está mi marido? —Preguntó preocupada.

—Lo siento, él murió —Le informó sin arrepentimiento.

—¿Qué?

—Murió.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó impactada— ¿Fuiste tú? ¿Tú mataste a mi esposo? —Preguntó alejándose de ella.

—Lo hice.

—¿Sufrió? —Dijo con un hilo de voz.

—No lo hizo —Aquella doncella huyó pero su mano fue tomada— Espera, no puedes solo... Irte con tus pulmones así.

—¿Qué tienen mis pulmones? Están bien, déjame ir.

—Fuiste ahogada, tus pulmones tienen agua, a penas puedes respirar.

—¿Desde hace cuanto que me miras?

—Estás alterada —Aquella doncella soltó una risita para extrañeza de aquella híbrida.

—¿Cómo quieres que reaccione una persona normal? —Preguntó para luego alejar a aquel ser y esconderse entre los matorrales.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

—No me siento bien, por favor aléjate.

—Pero si recién sonreíste.

Aquella doncella con sus guantes sucios tomó su cabello para no ensuciarlo con el vómito, se sentía confundida, cansada pero la adrenalina corría por sus venas.

Una vez terminó vio a aquella híbrida sentada esperándola pacientemente.

—¿Hasta cuándo me seguirás?

—He decidido protegerte —Confesó— Hay algo en ti distinto.

—Eres igual que él, me acusas de cosas, no quiero que me asesinen —Dijo temblorosa.

—Yo te protegeré de todo.

—No hay peligro —Respondió de inmediato— No te necesito, ve a hacer tus rituales a otra parte.

Aquella híbrido desapareció en ese segundo, la doncella suspiró abrazando sus brazos para luego seguir huyendo hasta salir del bosque, la luz de luna se hacia cada vez más intensa en cada paso que daba en aquel bosque.

Allí estaba la híbrida mirando desde arriba el inseguro caminar de la doncella, no podía evitar pensar en lo hermosa que era y como sin duda era posible que las personas desconfiaran de ella por el color de sus ojos.

La doncella caminó hasta una cueva la cual estaba llena de animales nocturnos, aquella híbrida sabía que debía alejarla porque habían más de lo que ella pudo imaginar.

Ella salió al bosque buscando ramas y cosas secas, quien le vigilaba miraba todo extrañada, la doncella con eso y unas piedras volvió a aquella cueva, con las piedras sacó chispas que encendió lo que había traído del bosque, una vez iluminó la cueva sintió el aleteo de los murciélagos, los siseos de las serpientes y el gruñido se un oso, pero no hizo nada al respecto.

—Te matarán —Comentó aquel ser con alas entrando a la cueva.

—No lo harán —Dijo con sus ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa.

Aquel oso se acercó a ella acariciando su brazo, la doncella sonrió y acarició la cabeza de este.

—Todos los animales son dóciles, acércate y no toques a los murciélagos, tienen una enfermedad sin cura.

La híbrido escondiendo sus alas se acercó a ella quien sonrió aún con sus ojos cerrados.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Ix Chel.

—Bonito nombre, bastante único.

—Traeré agua, tienes tus pies heridos —Dijo Ix, Clamure comenzó a temblar.

—Agua no... —Ix se acercó preocupada y la abrazó, aquella doncella sorprendida descansó en el frío cuerpo de aquella híbrido.

La híbrido miró aquello y se aferró a ella aún más para luego envolverla en sus alas para que no tuviera frío mientras se dejaban caer apoyándose en aquel oso que dormía detrás de ellas.

Cuando la doncella despertó vio los rayos de sol iluminando aquella humeda cueva, al mirar a su lado vio a aquella persona que conoció ayer abrazada a su cuerpo mientras dormía, la doncella se sonrojó, era algo impensable que haya hecho aquello, que haya dormido con alguien.

Avergonzada se acomodó entre los brazos de aquella chica y cerró sus ojos nuevamente.


	3. Capítulo II

Ix lentamente abrió sus ojos notando como aquella doncella estaba incluso más cerca de lo que estaba en la noche.

Aquella chica tenía su cabello en su cara mientras respiraba con dificultad por el incidente de ayer, con cuidado Ix quitó el cabello de su cara haciendo que esta abriera sus ojos.

Ambas se miraron unos segundos para luego alejarse avergonzadas, aunque Ix parecía no sentir aquello o por lo menos no demostrarlo.

—Buenos días —Tartamudeó la doncella— Hace un buen día.

—No me gusta el sol —Confesó Ix.

—Ni me lo digas, tengo aproximadamente cinco capas de telas sobre el vestido, no me gusta el sol sin embargo, es algo que no tenemos a menudo.

Ella se puso de pie con cuidado mientras Ix ocultaba sus alas, ambas ya de pie salieron de la cueva, la doncella con dolor comenzó a quitar si vestido con delicadeza.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Ix sorprendida.

—No puedo respirar —Dijo con su respiración agitada.

Ix vio como si elegante vestido ahora caía a la humeda tierra, bajo este tenía un vestido largo de tela delgada y blanco sucio en el final de la tela, en su torso tenía una un corsé.

—Necesito ayuda con esto —Dijo volteando, su cabello fue corrido hacia un lado mostrando así por completo la parte trasera del corsé.

La híbrido tomó con cuidado la cinta que unía ambas partes del corsé y fue desatandola hasta que cayó.

La doncella soltó un suspiro estirando sus brazos mientras la luz del sol iluminaba la imagen que Ix veía sin despegar la mirada ni una centésima de segundo.

—Siento que tengas que ver a una dama hacer esto —Se disculpó ella avergonzada.

—No me molesta en absoluto —Reaccionó a las disculpas desviando su mirada.

—Me alegro, de casualidad ¿No tienes algo filoso?

—¿Para qué? —Preguntó extrañada, aquella doncella señaló su vestido blanco— Ah, si, por supuesto

Ella sacó su guadaña y con duda se la entregó a la doncella quien cortó su vestido hasta que se sorprendió siguiendo algo con la mirada.

—¿Son telarañas? —Preguntó mirando hacia el techo donde todos los murciélagos infectados dormían.

—¿Puedes ver los hilos?

—¿Son hilos? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Creo que es mejor que me entregues la guadaña —Clamure caminó alejándose de Ix y adentrándose a la cueva.

—Tu guadaña corta los hilos ¿Los hilos son sus vidas?

—Hey, entregamela ya.

—¿Sufren ellos al morir? —Ix la abrazó con fuerza por la espalda al notar el movimiento que la doncella había hecho.

Los murciélagos cayeron al suelo, el oso despertando huyó.

—¿Qué has hecho? ¡Dame eso! —Ix le quitó la guadaña haciéndola desaparecer.

Los murciélagos comenzaron a moverse, Clamure sonrió mientras uno se posaba en su mano.

—Ten cuidado, tienen una enfermedad- —Fue interrumpida.

—No, ya no, tenías la cura todo el tiempo, tienes la cura que miles de niños inocente piden —Dijo emocionada.

—No entiendo a lo que te refieres —Preguntó extrañada.

—Los hilos, son distintos, está la vida y la enfermedad —Explicó casi saltando de alegría mientras la abrazaba.

—Yo solo veo un hilo —Confesó con un hilo de voz.

—Dijiste que me protegerías ¿No es así? —Preguntó la doncella mirándole a los ojos— me convertiré en doctora, iremos sanando a las familias mas pobre, si nos acercamos a las ratas también podríamos curarlas.

—¡Yo solo veo un hilo! —Respondió abrumada tomando la guadaña la cual hizo aparecer— Tu eres... Especial, no puedo ver tu hilo.

—De nuevo con eso, no soy especial ¿Por qué sacas tu guadaña? ¿Me matarás? —Retrocedía ofendida.

—Si no fueras especial tu no reaccionarías de aquella forma tan alterada.

—Al final, todos son los mismos, pensé que tu serías-

—Por ti caí, basta de hablar así, no puedes engañarme ¿Qué eres? —Preguntó insistiendo.

—No soy nada, soy una humana

—Me di cuenta que cuando tu esposo llegó dispuesto a matarte no tenías las heridas que él tenía cuando ustedes corrieron el mismo sendero, los animales te adoran, cuando tomaste mi guadaña no eras tu, ¿Eres una bruja? ¿Algún ser sobrenatural?

—Te equivocas, ¡Te equivocas! —Negaba frenéticamente— Soy solo una chica normal proveniente de familia pobre.

—¡Por aquí! —Exclamó un hombre, muchos pasos se sintieron.

Ambas chicas agitadas miraron a aquel hombre señalando a la doncella.

—¡Ella es quien mató a _Sir Arthur_! —La doncella palideció.

—Terminaremos está conversación después —Dijo la doncella con seriedad.

Al estar en una cueva rodearon la entrada, estaba completamente atrapada.

Más pasos completamente rápidos se sintieron, la doncella comenzó a sangrar de una forma completamente diferente, Ix al mirarla vio aquello con ojos conmovidos, ella estaba llorando sangre.

La híbrido se puso frente a ella protegiéndola, Clamure movió sus manos, el oso junto con otros animales a la espalda de los que la acusaban de asesinato comenzaron a gruñir.

—Sácame de este lugar, Ix —Pidió la doncella.

—Mhm.

Los murciélagos cegaron a los hombres, Ix expandió sus alas y tomó a aquella delgada chica en sus brazos para luego salir volando desapareciendo de la vista.

—Ix, cuando dije que soy una persona normal es porque lo soy, no quiero mentirte, me has salvado la vida dos veces.

—Hm.

—¿Hm? ¿No me hablarás porque estás enojada conmigo?

—Mhm.

La doncella le besó la mejilla para sorpresa de Ix quien la miró sin cambiar de expresión.

—Está bien, quizás algún día me perdones —Decía mirando el paisaje.

—Mm.

—Vamos a sanar enfermos por todo el mundo, salvarás a muchas personas —Ix le miró con un sudor frío recorriendo su cien queriendo decir algo, pero seguía enojada.

Durante todo el viaje hubo un silencio, Ix más que mirar hacia donde se dirigía notaba la expresión de dolor que la doncella ponía cada vez que veía sectores en conflictos y zonas en cuarentena, la híbrido sabía bien que al llegar tendría que entregarle su guadaña para que quitara todas las enfermedades que ella pudo haber obtenido en aquel largo viaje.

La verdad no le interesaba curar a gente desconocida, no quería que la doncella se viera en peligro pero ahí estaba apoyándola sabiendo que podrían perderla.

La luz de luna nuevamente marcaba su perfil, sus lágrimas parecían brillar, Ix miró aquello preocupada dirigiendo su mirada a tierra, habían personas enterrando cuerpos para luego quemar algunos.

—Aquí —Susurró, esto estremeció a Ix quien corriendo su mirada decidió caer en las afueras de aquel pueblo sin que nadie pudiera verlas— Tenemos que ir

Ella caminó con rapidez hacia donde estaban los del pueblo pero Ix le tomó la mano deteniendo su caminar.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó limpiando sus lágrimas, Ix negó— No te puedo entender si no me hablas, Ix.

—No vayas, yo no soy capaz de ser aquel hilo, no voy a poder sanarte si vas.

—Pero vamos a salvar un montón de personas —Ix la acercó a ella con cuidado.

—Esas personas no me importan, me importas tú —La doncella corrió su mirada mientras la luz de luna revelaba su sonrojo.

—Esas personas son importantes para mí —Confesó Clamure.

—¿Realmente lo son? ¿O es que quieres dejar una marca en la historia? No quieres que te olviden ¿No es así?

—¿Qué cosas dices? Yo... —Hizo una pausa, estaba abrumada— ¡Bien! ¡Si tu no me prestarás tu guadaña dime como puedo hacer una!

—No lo haré —Dijo con seriedad.

—¡Ugh! ¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras! —Exclamó enojada.

Ix pudo ver cómo se liberaba de su agarre y caminaba adentrándose al pueblo.


	4. Capítulo III

—Es una doncella —Apuntaba una niña mientras tosía a la doncella quien hizo una leve reverencia.

—Nuestro pueblo está en cuarentena, no puedes pasar —Dijo un anciano tosiendo.

—Me disculpo, no me he presentado, Soy Clamure, la sacerdotisa del templo real —Ella hizo una reverencia.

—No puede ser, no puede haber una sacerdotisa mujer en la iglesia —Se negaba a creer aquel hombre.

—Fui aprobada por el papa, lamentablemente fui asaltada durante el camino —Mentía como si no fuera nada— pero vine a ayudar a los enfermos.

—Bien... Ve a cambiar tus harapos al templo del norte, no puedes andar por el sendero de Dios vestida de aquella forma —Clamure asintió con seriedad mientras le dejaban el paso libre.

Ix miró desde arriba preocupada y siguió cada paso que daba.

—Doncella —Exclamaba una niña aferrándose a su vestido blanco— ¿Podré ser como usted cuando grande?

Clamure dejó caer lágrimas y asintió, aquella niña estaba sucia, a punto de morir.

—Pequeña mía —Susurró la doncella— Serás la más preciosa entre las doncellas en el salón

La niña sonrió alegre y volvió con su madre quien le agradeció.

Ix quién no era capaz de ver el hilo de Clamure ahora era capaz de verlo, palideció ya que sabía que se había infectado de aquel virus.

Aquella niña al entrar fue acostada en el suelo mientras era tapada por sacos de harina por su delgada y débil madre.

—Hey —Saludó Ix quien estaba en una esquina, solo aquella niña le podía ver.

—¡Hola! —Saludó animada sentándose, la madre al ver que le hablaba a la nada comenzó a llorar— Tienes una ropa rara —Comentó riendo.

—Si, es verdad —Aceptó Ix con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Eres un payaso? —Preguntó sin intenciones de ofender.

—Me atrapaste, lo soy —Decía Ix acercándose.

—¿Por qué mami está llorando?

—Está emocionada por verme —Mintió— Estaba trabajando en uno de mis actos, ¿Quieres verlo?

—¡Si! —Exclamó ella emocionada, no sentía desgana, no sentía dolor, el color había vuelto a su rostro, estaba en un limbo.

Ella cayó a la cama casi inerte pero aún respirando con sus ojos abiertos.

Ix había tomado su mano y al salir de la casa las calles se habían vuelto un palacio con adornos de oros y candelabros de cristal, los harapos de la niña ya no estaban, había un hermoso vestido elegante de rosa color en su lugar.

—¡Soy una doncella! —Exclamó alegre.

—Eres una princesa —Corrigió Ix con una leve sonrisa— Y ella es la reina —Señaló a la madre quien estaba frente a ella igual de hermosas, ambas tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros.

La niña corrió a los brazos de su madre quien la tomó en sus brazos comenzando a bailar un vals.

Cuando en realidad la niña estaba en cama con sus ojos abiertos esbozando una sonrisa mientras lágrimas caían.

—Que descanses en paz, pequeña. —Susurró Ix cortando aquel hilo.

De sus pulmones salió el último suspiró mientras la madre comenzó a gritar al ver a su hija morir.

Clamure al oír el grito vio a Ix parada en el techo de la casa de la mujer que abrazaba a su hija mientras gritaba de forma desgarradora.

Una expresión de odio se creó en la cara de aquella doncella quien al entrar en casa ajema abrazó a ambas mientras oraba entre lágrimas.

La doncella corrió hasta llegar a las afueras del templo donde la vio entre aquellas ramas.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —Exclamó con una voz temblorosa— ¡Ella quería ser una doncella! ¡Estaba llena de sueños y esperanzas! ¡Le dije que sería una doncella!

Clamure se apoyó en el pecho de la híbrida golpeándolo levemente hasta que sintió el abrazo de esta.

—Te odio tanto

—Le di lo que tu le prometiste sin embargo no eras capaz de darle —Confesó Ix, la doncella le miró— Esto no es un juego, esto no es jugar a ser doctoras, la niña tuvo esperanzas porque llegaste, todos tienen esperanza porque llegaste ¿Pero que vienes a hacer? Sin cura, sin conocimiento ni forma de ayudar.

La doncella comenzó a llorar aferrándose a Ix.

—Esta es la realidad en la que querías participar, Clamure —Dijo sacando su guadaña— Toma —Ofreció.

—¿Me la darás para sanar a los enfermos? —Preguntó emotiva.

—Estás muriendo, hermosa doncella, si quieres ser capaz de ayudar, no debes morir —La doncella llorando asintió tomando aquella arma.

Era cierto, solo al estar en aquel lugar había enfermado, con cuidado tomó aquellos hilos y cortó, al terminar dudó en entregarlo.

—Esto es algo que tu debes hacer, consigue lo que debes conseguir pero no lo obtengas de nadie más, trabaja por lo que quieres y deja de ser tan egoísta.

Ix desapareció junto con su guadaña, la doncella entró al templo orando.

Frente a ella vio un cura quien persignándose guió a la sacerdotisa por el lugar.

Al salir Ix la miró ir vestida con telas sueltas pero que no mostraban nada.

—¿Cuál es tu primera tarea? —Preguntó aquel santo.

—Iré a purificar las aguas de vuestro pueblo —Informó.

—Imposible, ya lo hicimos.

—Insisto, debo ir a santificar el agua, espero y puedan guiarme.

—No es necesario.

—Soy una protegida el papa, lo que él santo dice, se obedece, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero, santa autoridad.

—De acuerdo, iremos allá.

Mientras estos curas con la supuesta sacerdotisa caminaron por el lugar la gente enferma con sus hijos caminaron tras ellos.

—Vamos a morir en este recorrido.

—No lo harán —Respondió la sacerdotisa con sus ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa mostrando extrema calma.

Al llegar a aquel pozo uno de los aldeanos sacó agua y está estaba completamente contaminada y sucia, quien iba a tomar de aquella agua fue detenido por Clamure quien le miraba preocupada.

Ix miró como ella se persignó, todos los demás le siguieron, la híbrido miró a su alrededor y en los techos se llenaban de cientos de ángeles quienes también le siguieron.

— _Pater noster, qui es in cælis, sanctificétur nomen tuum, Advéniat regnum tuum, Fiat volúntas tua sicut in cælo, et in terra, Panem nostrum cotidiánum da nobis hódie, Et dimítte nobis débita nostra, Sicut et nos dimíttimus debitóribus nostris, Et ne nos indúcas in tentatiónem, Sed líbera nos a malo_ —Cada palabra que ella decía era dicha por todos— _Amem_

— _Amem_ —Dijeron luego de ella.

—Así que esa es por la que caíste —Mencionó uno de los ángeles en aquel lugar, el único con apariencia masculina— Parece ser importante, como tú.

—¿Qué hacen aquí tantos ángeles?

—Órdenes de Dios, somos serafines.

—¿Por qué Dios mandaría a tantos aquí?

—Para presenciar esto —Dijo mirando como aquel aldeano ahora sí sacaba agua.

Aquel agua salió pura y cristalina, todos estaban completamente sorprendidos, incluso quien había hecho aquello.


	5. Capítulo IV

—Por el amor de nuestro Dios, esto es agua santa —Dijeron aquellos curas mirando aquella agua— Si una sacerdotisa normal tiene esta capacidad de comunicación con Dios, el papa debe ser... Su mano derecha.

—¿Irás con nosotros? —Preguntó uno de los curas.

—Me quedaré en el pueblo curando a los heridos —Hizo una reverencia mientras veía a los del pueblo tomar aquella agua.

Ix sonrió levemente al ver la felicidad que trataba de ocultar la doncella pero no iba a ceder su guadaña.

Ix con dolor ocultó sus alas por completo y bajó saltando del techo, la doncella le miró con sorpresa al no ver sus alas, todos los demás presentes también le miraron asustados.

—¡¿Quién eres?!

—Tranquilos —Dijo Clamure poniéndose en frente a Ix protegiéndola— Es mi ayudante, nos separamos cuando fuimos asaltadas.

—Ella no parece ser una sacerdotisa si le soy completamente honesto.

—No lo es, es mi guardiana —Explicaba la doncella— Viene a cuidarme, me ayudará con los enfermos, por favor, todos vuelvan a sus hogares, pasaré por ellos.

Ix miró como ellos se iban, la esperanza brotaba en el lugar como pequeñas partículas de luz, la híbrido se puso al lado de la doncella ofreciéndole un brazo, Clamure vio esto y puso su brazo ambas comenzaron a caminar así.

—No sabía que podías hacer eso.

—Hay mucho que puedo hacer y no lo sabes, por ahora te ayudaré a atender a los enfermos —La doncella le miró con tanta felicidad que hizo a Ix correr la mirada avergonzada— Lo hago por ti, no por ellos.

—Lo sé —Dijo feliz mientras se alejaba tomando las vasijas— Ayúdame a llenarlas.

Al terminar de hacer esa tarea los del pueblo podían ver como ella señalaba al bosque, de inmediato la detuvieron.

—No vaya sacerdotisa, hay bestias salvajes por la noche —Dijo un anciano tomando sus manos.

—Dígame ¿Me puede hacer un favor?

—El que este viejo hombre pueda hacer por usted.

—Necesito todas las ollas que hayan en este lugar y sus fuentes, también los que se encuentren en buena condición me traigan leña, no se preocupe por mí, estaré bien.

Ambas se alejaron del lugar tomadas del brazo y entrando al bosque, Ix la miró mientras ella caminaba buscando cierto tipos de plantas.

—¿Plantas medicinales? —Clamure sonrió de manera perdida.

—¿Sabes? Mi madre me enseñó todo lo que sé y algo que siempre me dijo es que la herida no cura si el corazón y mente no se siente bien —Ix le miró con interés— no entendía a lo que se refería hasta que lo vi, la enfermedad empeora si te sientes enfermo y tu entorno te dice eso.

—Es natural sentirse enfermo cuando enfermas.

—¡Eso pensaba yo! —Exclamó emocionada— pero me di cuenta que enfermar era distinto a sentirse enfermo ¿Recuerdas a la niña que asesinaste? Estaba muriendo y aún así tenía ganas de vivir, esa es la diferencia, mientras la mente no esté enferma el cuerpo sanará.

—Tu madre era... Bastante inteligente —Clamure al mirarle dejó caer una lágrima.

—Lo era —Ix la abrazó con fuerza mientras la doncella, ahora, sacerdotisa lloraba abrazada a ella.

Cuando se calmó ambas comenzaron a buscar algo en especifico, Clamure buscaba plantas mientras Ix buscaba a algún animal salvaje.

Cuando volvieron al pueblo vieron a ellos mirándoles con sorpresa, Ix traía un cerdo en su espalda.

—¿Has probado la carne de cerdo? —Preguntó Clamure, Ix negó— Espero que no sea mala, menos mal que sanamos la carne antes, tenía muchas enfermedades.

La sacerdotisa traía en sus brazos un montón de plantas que a penas le dejaban ver su caminar, de inmediato los que pudieron ayudaron.

—Okay —Dijo Clamure suspirando, tenemos todo para mañana, trae el agua santa, iremos a las casas —Ix asintió mientras tomaba las vasijas y caminaban hacia la primera casa, allí estaban ambas personas durmiendo abrazados a su hijo.

Clamure se arrodilló frente a ellos persignándose y comenzando a orar, Ix sintió un palpitar, extrañada tocó su pecho, se sentía cálido.

Ix se fue a una esquina donde se apoyó y cruzó sus brazos viendo como Clamure seguía orando.

—No sabía que eras mujer de fe.

—Lo soy —Susurró— Vámonos de aquí.

Ambas salieron con Ix tomando sus vasijas, atendieron a los que estaban despiertos y a los que sólo dormían rezaba velando por ellos hasta que terminaron las casas.

—Debes dormir —Dijo Ix tomando su mano adentrandole en el bosque, ya todos los de la aldea dormían.

Ya dentro del bosque ambas se miraron avergonzadas pero Clamure se sentó sobre las piernas de Ix quien ya estaba sentada apoyada en una roca.

Ix la abrazó con sus brazos y alas mientras la veía acomodarse en sus brazos mientras su cabeza la puso cerca del cuello de la híbrido quien sintió su respiración.

Ambas se durmieron abrazadas en aquel húmedo bosque, Ix sintió unas pisadas así que escondió sus alas, la luz del sol llegó a sus caras, lo primero que vio la híbrida era como la doncella descansaba aún.

—Oh, lo siento por interrumpir su sueño —Dijo una aldeana con su niña en mano.

—Clamure —Susurró Ix en el oído de la doncella quien abrió sus ojos lentamente mirando lo cerca que estaban.

—¡Hola! —Tartamudeó completamente nerviosa.

—Sacerdotisa buenos días, bueno, tarde ya —Clamure la miró con una leve sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes —Respondió sonriendo.

Ella con cuidado se puso de pie para luego ayudar a Ix quien saludo moviendo su cabeza.

—Estamos listos para su ritual —Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

—¿Ritual? —Preguntó Clamure extrañada mirando a Ix.

La mujer se adelantó, al estar ya lejos tapó su cara sonrojada recordando la escena de amor que vio en ambas chicas.

Cuando Clamure e Ix llegaron tomadas del brazo vieron a la gente a su alrededor convivir, la híbrido se sorprendió porque a la luz del día los aldeanos parecían haber recuperado la vida.


	6. Capítulo V

—Buenas tardes a todos, siento la demora —Se disculpó haciendo una reverencia.

—No te preocupes —Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

—Bien, ¿Empezamos? —Preguntó emocionada— Necesito que los hombres junto con Ix entren al bosque, hay unas plantas que tienen grandes hojas, necesito que las corten y me las traigan, no tienen que ser todas solo las suficientes.

—Ese es un trabajo para las chicas —Dijo un padre de familia con una sonrisa.

—¿Lo es? Es cierto que las mujeres son muy valientes para adentrarse en un bosque pero no tienen la fuerza que un hombre debe tener —Aquellos hombres se miraron orgullosos y se fueron con Ix cuya mano fue tomada por Clamure— Salvales el pellejo si pasa algo —Susurró.

Ix le sonrió y asintió despidiéndose.

Clamure se sonrojó por completo tapando su cara, las mujeres le miraron con una sonrisa.

—Nosotras nos encargaremos del cerdo —Decía Clamure— Debemos cortar su cabeza y piel.

Las mujeres asintieron levantando sus mangas al igual que la sacerdotisa, tomaron las armas de sus esposos e hijos y luego de limpiarlas comenzaron a cortar con precisión.

—Sacerdotisa, no puedo con la cabeza —Decía una delgada mujer, Clamure le sonrió.

—Déjamelo a mí —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Ya llegamos! —Decían los hombres quienes venían riéndose y hablando llenos de ánimo.

—Bienvenidos —Dijo Clamure mirando a Ix quién alzaba su brazo saludándola.

—Si no puedes con esa cabeza deja que un hombre lo haga —Decía un chico joven.

—No te preocupes, estoy —Hizo una pausa alzando aquella arma— ¡Bien! —Exclamó cortando la cabeza con un solo corte.

Ix miró aquello con sorpresa para luego soltar una risa al ver las caras de aquellos hombres.

La cabeza de aquel cerdo cayó desprendida, esto facilitó más el trabajo de sacar la piel, Ix se acercó pasándole las hojas a la sacerdotisa.

—Buen trabajo todos —Agradeció Clamure tomando las hojas— Los hombres ayuden con el cerdo y los ancianos que vengan conmigo.

Ix la miró, realmente lo estaba intentando hacer bien, los niños jugaban mientras los adultos hacían lo que Clamure les pedía.

Una vez lo cortaron vieron su carne, Clamure vio esto en la distancia y se acercó.

—Todo esto rojo lo cortaran en pedazo iguales y que alcance para todo el pueblo —Le dio instrucciones a Ix y a los demás quienes asintieron— Una vez cortado, por ejemplo, Ix, corta un pequeño pedazo.

Ella al hacerlo vio como Clamure lo ponía sobre una hoja y envolvía aquel trozo de carne con la hoja.

—Hagan esto, si el trozo es muy grande ocupen más hojas.

—Si, sacerdotisa —Respondieron los que estaban ahí.

—¡Niños! —Llamó Clamure sonriendo, ellos se acercaron a ella casi corriendo— ¿Quieren hacer fuego?

—¿Se puede hacer fuego? —Preguntaron con sorpresa.

—Por supuesto, iré al bosque, esperen.

Ix se acercó a ella y se fueron tomadas del brazo al bosque mientras la sacerdotisa miraba todo a su alrededor.

—¿Qué buscas?

—Quiero enseñarle a los niños a prender fuego de forma rápida.

—Hablas como toda una madre —Se burlaba Ix, Clamure rió.

—¿Y tu serías el padre?

—Solo si salgo elegida~ —Clamure se sonrojó de golpe.

—Idiota —Ix le sonrió levemente.

Luego de unos minutos encontraron lo que ella quería y se fueron al pueblo nuevamente juntas, al llegar vio a los niños y a los curas llegando sentándose mientras se persignaban.

—Buenas tardes, bienvenidos —Decía Clamure haciendo una reverencia.

—Vimos que estaban haciendo una comunión y decidimos unirnos, espero que no sea molestia.

—Oh, por supuesto que no es molestia alguna, sería genial si se nos unen y bendicen nuestra comida —Clamure se sentó con los niños mostrándoles algo— Esta hierba necesita estar seca para que funcione.

Ix le entregó un arma blanca a Clamure quien tomó la rama más gruesa enseñándosela a los niños.

—Con mucho cuidado vamos a poner el palo de madera en vertical y vamos a poner el arma en el primer cuarto.

—¿Primer cuarto? —Preguntó uno de los niños.

—Oh, si, por supuesto —Decía Clamure recordando que los niños eran analfabetas— Miren vamos a hacer cuatro lineas horizontales —Mostraba la sacerdotisa— La primera de las cuatro se llamara un cuarto, la segunda dos cuartos y la tercera tres cuartos, la última cuatro cuartos.

Los niños miraron aquello con sorpresa mientras Clamure educada Ix le miraba mientras ayudaba a los demás con las cosas que necesitaban.

—Entonces yo voy a poner el arma blanca en un cuarto —Seguía enseñando— Si encuentran una rama lisa esto no es necesario —Comentó preocupada— Ahora van a golpear arriba haciendo que el arma baje y corte a lo largo —Enseñaba, al hacerlo los niños quedaron sorprendidos— repetimos este proceso con el cuatro cuartos.

Ix le miró con una sonrisa, sus ojos no paraban de seguirla, los hombres le miraron con una mirada pícara.

—¿Finges ser mujer para estar a su lado? —Preguntó uno.

—Ah~ —Suspiró uno—, Si yo estuviera tan enamorado como tu también lo haría, no te criticamos.

—¿Enamorado? —Preguntó Ix con sorpresa, un leve sonrojo apareció— No estoy enamorado.

—Vaya, la juventud —Decía un anciano pasando.

Los de aquel lugar comenzaron a reír alegres a carcajada pura.

Clamure los miró y vio a Ix avergonzada mirándola, esta al darse cuenta que la sacerdotisa le miraba corrió la mirada.

—Hacemos un pequeño hueco aquí y ponemos este palito más delgado pero no tanto en el hueco, la idea es que no pase para abajo, tiene que ser superficial —Explicaba mientras lo hacía— ahora a girar —Dijo poniendo ambas manos en el palo comenzando a hacer aquel movimiento— Probablemente les cueste más si están en un sector abierto como este, traten de que no haya viento —Mientras seguía el movimiento los niños notaron como salía humo.

Clamure con cuidado puso aquello en aquel musgo seco que había traído, puso ambas manos juntandolo.

—Soplen con mucho cuidado —Pidió, los niños se acercaron comenzando a soplar— Traigan la leña, por favor —Pidió Clamure, una de las mujeres corrió a traerla.

Una vez allí vieron como una llama crecía intensamente, los niños miraron aquello con sus ojos brillantes completamente emocionados.

—Las ciudades están completamente en un nivel diferente ¿No es así? —Preguntó aquel hombre mirando a su hija— Quizás ya tienen una cura mientras aquí nos tienen encerrados para que muramos sin que nadie más se muera.

—No hay cura —Decía Ix— Solo mantén tu fe, sé que ella y el papa podrán quitar el sufrimiento.

—Sólo quiero que mi hija sea libre, que pueda estudiar porque lo que hizo ahora la sacerdotisa es lo más cercano a una educación que puede tener —Ix le miró con empatia— Gracias por venir, dile eso también a la sacerdotisa.

Ix sorprendida volvió a sentir aquella calidez mientras aquel hombre desordenaba su cabello.


	7. Capítulo VI

Clamure con cuidado puso las especias que había preparado con los ancianos, las picadas finamente en las hojas junto con la carne de cerdo y las otras en las ollas de greda, con aquella agua pura y cristalina las llenaron mientras las especias comenzaron a flotar, bueno, solo algunas.

Los niños con sus madres ayudaron con el fuego, Ix trajo las piedras que Clamure le pidió, los hombres clavaron la superficie poniendo la leña la cual prendieron con fuego, Ix con cuidado acomodó todo poniendo piedras planas encima, las mujeres de la aldea pusieron las hojas allí, nuevamente Ix puso rocas arriba.

Todos hablaban en armonía hasta que la chica de aquel padre que habló con Ix cayó al suelo tosiendo.

Clamure tapó su boca, estaba pálida, Ix la hizo reaccionar tomando su hombro con fuerza, aquel padre la tomó en sus brazos.

—Rápido, necesito cinco hojas de esa planta con una vasija con agua pura —Exigió Clamure con rapidez, una de las mujeres reaccionó rápidamente al igual que Ix quien ya volvía con la vasija.

—¿Qué hago con mi hija?

—Por favor llévela a casa, iré enseguida —Dijo Clamure preparando aquel agua.

—Muchas gracias, sacerdotisa —Agradeció aquel hombre lleno de tristeza.

Clamure dejó caer unas lágrimas mientras los veía ir, Ix mordió su labio tomando la vasija.

—Vamos, rápido —Clamure tomó su mano y ambas salieron corriendo.

Cuando llegaron vieron como la niña tenía espuma en su boca, estaba convulsionando.

—Salga rápido —Dijo Ix, aquel hombre le miró.

—No voy a salir, es mi hija, moriré con ella si es necesario.

—No morirá, irá a una escuela lejos de este pueblo y se convertirá una verdadera dama, por favor salga —Clamure le miró sorprendida mientras se arrodillaba.

— _Pater noster, qui es in cælis_ —Comenzó a rezar, aquel hombre salió con una expresión de dolor.

—Clamure —Susurró Ix sacando su guadaña— Salvala —Clamure sin parar su rezo comenzó a llorar.

Lentamente se puso de pie y se abrazó a Ix sin parar de rezar, tomando la guadaña logrando ver los hilos, con cuidado los tomó con sus dedos y los cortó con delicadeza.

La niña paró de convulsionar mientras la espuma caía por su mejilla, la guadaña desapareció, Clamure volteó a ver a Ix.

— _Amem_ —Susurró para luego besar los labios de la híbrido y correr a darle de beber el agua a la chica.

Ix cayó al suelo con sorpresa, Clamure estaba completamente cegada por la emoción de haber sanado a una de las niñas.

El hombre al escuchar el estruendo entró asustado y vio a Ix en el suelo mientras la sacerdotisa le daba de beber las hierbas medicinales.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Está sana —Susurró Ix tocando sus labios.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó aquel hombre acercándose a su hija.

—Tu hija necesita un baño, tiene un buen pronóstico pero no sabemos si realmente sanará, las hierbas le ayudarán cada vez que tenga dolor.

—¿Cómo lo hicieron?

—Dios es grande —Dijo Clamure poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa.

Ix hizo lo mismo y al salir Ix chocó con alguien, Clamure miró aquello extrañada.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, no pasa nada —Dijo Ix viendo como los ángeles estaban en cada lugar de ese pueblo.

—Ix Chel, la híbrido que cayó —Dijo una ángel.

—No me lo repitas —Dijo tratando de caminar entre los ángeles que ahora extendían sus grandes alas.

—Fuiste sacada del cielo siendo la favorita por ella, no habías mostrado empatia hasta ahora, salvaste a una pequeña niña de la muerte.

—Fue Clamure, no fui yo.

—Tu hiciste eso posible, si quieres volver a tener tus alas puras solo tienes que volver con nosotros.

—No abandonaré a Clamure —Negó de inmediato.

—Pero te corromperás y le harás daño.

—No lo haré —Dijo abrumada.

—Señorita Ix —Un anciano le tomó las manos.

—Hola —Dijo aún abrumada.

—Tuvo que ser exhausto haber sanado a una niña en tan poco tiempo.

Ix le miró confundida, el anciano al guiarla chocó con un ángel al cual le pidió disculpas.

—Me di cuenta que los veías cuando te vi con ellos en el techo cuando ella purificó el agua.

—Se lo ruego —Se arrodilló Ix agachando su cabeza al suelo, Clamure vio aquello con sorpresa—, No le diga a nadie, por favor.

Aquel anciano le pidió que levantara su cabeza mientras se arrodillaba.

—Eres una buena niña, sé que no intentan hacer el mal, eres como una luna y ella es como el sol —Explicaba aquel anciano— ambas por si sola son grandiosas —Procedió a explicar— Pero cuando los rayos de sol llegan a ti tu puedes brillar y ahora más que nunca estás brillando.

Ix con sorpresa tocó sus mejillas sintiendo el ardor, aquel anciano sonrió.

—Por favor salven a nuestro pequeño lugar —Ix le miró conmovida y asintió.

Clamure quien se había acercado vio aquella expresión en Ix, se sonrojó por completo recordando que la había besado por la emoción del momento, Ix le miró avergonzada.

—¿Qué hacen sentados en el suelo? —Preguntó la sacerdotisa ofreciéndole la mano a ambos.

—Conversábamos acerca de la vida —Respondió aquel anciano aceptando la ayuda a comparación de Ix quien se puso de pie sola.

Ambos sacudieron su ropa, Ix sacudió su cabello también, los tres caminaron de donde provenía el olor.

—¿Cuando estará listo? —Preguntó un niño— Tengo hambre.

—Lo siento, tomará un poco de tiempo ¿Qué tal si traen sus vasijas de té? Podría hacer un té verde.

—¿Té verde? —Preguntó una señora— No he oído desde hace años de cualquier tipo de té, tengo unas teteras que te pueden servir.

—Sería espectacular, Ix, vamos —Clamure puso sus manos en el brazo de Ix quien comenzó a caminar.

Ambas al adentrarse en el bosque se escondieron.

—Aquí no hay platas de té verde —Clamure suspiró.

—Lo sé pero ya les dije que traería ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo? —Ix suspiró sacando sus alas mientras tomaba a la sacerdotisa en sus brazos.

Mientras volaban hubo un incómodo silencio, Ix podía ver las caras de nerviosismo que Clamure ponía, estaba inquieta.

—Oye... Eso que hiciste —Clamure se sonrojó.

—¡Fue solo la emoción del momento! —Exclamó, Ix sonrió levemente.

—Sí, lo supuse.

—Ix... —Fue interrumpida.

—Ese es un campo de té —Clamure al mirar quedó maravillada.

—Bajame —Ix suspiró asintiendo, hicieron lo mismo de antes, la dejó lejos mientras ella desaparecía, ella corrió por los campos hasta ver a una señora— Buenas tardes —Hizo una reverencia.

—Una sacerdotisa, hola, buenas tardes el gusto es mío —Dijo haciendo una reverencia— ¿Necesita algo de este lugar?

—¿Tienen té verde? —Preguntó, Ix tapó su boca para parar aquella risa burlesca que estaba a punto de salir de su boca.

—Querida, todo lo que ves es té verde —Clamure se sonrojó avergonzada— Tengo te verde de hojas en bolsa, puedes llevarlo.

—Muchas gracias, los aldeanos se lo agradecerán mucho, no han tomado té verde en años —Hablaba mientras caminaban hacia una pequeña casa.

—¿Haces servicios comunitarios?

—Estoy ayudando a los necesitados, soy una protegida del papa —Decía alegre.

—Eso es genial, me gustaría ayudarte, toma todo lo que necesites.

Clamure le sonrió alegre y le abrazó, aquella mujer baja y sobrepeso sonrió correspondiendo al abrazo.

Clamure salió con mas de quince bolsas de té verde en hoja más semillas para plantar en el pueblo.

Mientras se despedían aquella mujer comenzó a toser, Clamure dio la media vuelta preocupada dejando las cosas en el suelo.

—¡¿Está bien señorita?!

—Está muriendo —Dijo Ix sentada en el techo, la señora también podía verla.

Los demás trabajadores se acercaron preocupados, ahora su tos venía con sangre.

—Señora —Susurró Ix, la sacerdotisa y ella le miraron— ¿Cuál es tu anhelo?

—¡Por favor alguien traiga un baso de agua! —Exclamó Clamure sabiendo lo que Ix haría.

Una señora con sus manos temblorosas le entregó un vaso de arcilla con agua contaminada.

— _Pater noster, qui es in cælis_ —Comenzó a orar, nuevamente los ángeles rodearon el lugar esta vez sin interrumpir a Ix.

Frente a todos vieron como el mal del agua se iba, Clamure se lo entregó a la señora quien lo tomó pero la tos no se detuvo.

—Tendrá un paro respiratorio, aquí no hay mucho aire, hay que bajarla —Decía la sacerdotisa pero aquella mujer le tomó la mano.

—Cuando tenía treinta años por fin tuve la oportunidad de tener un hijo —Decía— mi marido murió en guerra y quedé sola hasta que llegó mi hijo, nació muy débil en salud hasta que llegó el día, estaba tan pálido —El agarre de la mano se hacía mas fuerte mientras aquella mujer lloraba— tenía sus labios morados y sudaba mucho.

—Oh no, la infección del agua por opio —Susurró Clamure con una voz temblorosa.

—Si —Dijo soltando un llanto— No sabía cómo seguir mi vida pero por más que quisiera morir nadie me infectó, no era alguien honorable como para cometer suicidio así que... Estoy bien con esto.

—Ix por favor dame la guadaña —Rogó temblando.

—Tu nombre es Ix —Dijo mirando a la chica con alas grises— ¿Me darías el sueño que anhelo?

—Por supuesto —Se puso de pie.

—Pequeña sacerdotisa —Decía tosiendo— Ojalá te hubiéramos tenido antes, quizás tu hubieras sido capaz de sanar a mi hijo.

Clamure tapó su boca mientras dejaba caer lágrimas y la abrazó fuerte mientras temblaba.

—Ix por favor no —Rogó nuevamente, lentamente vio como bajaba y las abrazaba a ambas.

—Buenas noches Xie.

Aquella señora cayó con cuidado al suelo con sus ojos abiertos, vio a su hijo correr por los caminos de aquel campo de té jugando alegre.

—¡Mamá! ¡Juguemos! —Exclamó corriendo hacia ella.

Ellos al abrazarse comenzaron a llorar, una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de aquella mujer quien dejó de vivir.


	8. Capítulo VII

—¡Otra vez! —Exclamó Clamure empujando a Ix mientras lloraba.

—Es mi trabajo, Clamure.

—¡Ella era buena!

—Le di lo que nunca serías capaz de darle, a no ser que revivas muertos.

Clamure hizo una expresión de dolor, Ix sintió una clavada al verla así y la abrazó, la sacerdotisa comenzó a llorar a llanto puro que era ahogado en el pecho de Ix.

En el camino de vuelta Clamure se fue abrazada a las cosas que aquella mujer le había dado mientras aún lloraba.

Cuando volvieron Clamure limpió sus lágrimas y caminó sin ir abrazada del brazo de la híbrido.

Cuando llegaron vieron a aquellas personas anhelando su llegada.

—Lo siento la demora —Dijo alegre.

—¿Acaso fueron a un campo de té? —Bromeó uno hasta que vio las bolsas— ¿Fueron a un campo?

—Si, a buscar té fresco, creo que ya está listo todo —Decía al ver las tazas, ella puso las hojas de té en la más pequeña.

—¿Tanto té usaremos? —Preguntó una mujer al ver las demás bolsas.

—Oh, eso —Dijo Clamure quién preparaba el té de forma elegante— Es para ustedes.

Ellos le miraron con sorpresa, los curas nuevamente llevaron con vasijas para todos, los vasos de arcilla alcanzaban para todos, los niños seguían jugando animados.

Mientras ella servía el té con ayuda, Ix sirvió la comida que alcanzó para incluso la pequeña niña que salía somnolienta de una casa.

—¡Hija! —Exclamó aquel padre viéndola caminar con normalidad.

Ix sonrió al verla sana, hicieron un círculo y los curas junto con Clamure se pusieron de pie.

— _Pater noster, qui es in cælis, sanctificétur nomen tuum_ —Comenzaron a rezar, los demás le siguieron mientras cerraban sus ojos.

— _In Nomine Patris Filii et Spiritus Sancti_ —Susurró la sacerdotisa persignándose una ves terminó el rezo, ellos también lo hicieron.

Los tres se sentaron y comenzaron a comer, lo primero que probaron fueron aquellos trozos de carne bien cocinados, Clamure decidió ir por el té.

—¡Qué delicioso está esto! —Exclamaban con su boca llena.

—La sacerdotisa es realmente talentosa —Cuando le miraron vieron como caían lágrimas al tomar te verde— ¿Está usted bien?

Ix dejó la comida a un lado y la abrazó por la espalda, Clamure cerró sus ojos mientras sus párpados temblaban.

—Debes ser fuerte —Susurró Ix, Clamure asintió con un nudo en su garganta.

Ix se alejó para luego volver a su lugar viendo como Clamure limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—Lo siento mucho, ha pasado mucho durante el día, estoy un poco agotada.

—Incluso los santos son capaces de llorar por misericordia —Decía un cura asintiendo.

—No deje que esto les amargue la comida, disfrutemos, por cierto ¿Probaron el té? ¡Está delicioso! —Su voz se quebró al final de la frase.

Ix corrió la mirada con culpa al ver el té, los mayores al probarlo dejaron caer lágrimas.

—Cuando era niña, era una dama que siempre se sentaba recta y andaba vestida como se una completa chica elegante —Contaba aquella anciana sosteniendo sus manos temblorosas— recuerdo bien que odiaba el té verde, no por su sabor, sino por el ritual para las vasijas de greda, mis manos quedaban echas un desastre y lo odiaba así que un día, a mis dieciséis años, etapa de pura rebeldía tiré al suelo una reliquia de más de cien años.

Clamure tapó su boca con sorpresa mientras los demás reían al oír la anécdota.

—Recuerdo ver a mi madre hiperventilandose, le caían las lágrimas con su maquillaje manchando sus mejillas, decía: "¿Quién pudo haber hecho tal atrocidad?" no pude dejar de sentirme culpable, mi madre había puesto tanto amor y dedicación en ellas y aún así yo no me di cuenta —Ella suspiró— Esa fue la última vez que tomé té verde y fue con ella, era una excelente maestra y madre, esto me trae tantos recuerdos.

Clamure miró a Ix quien sonreía mirando la taza de té que se había negado a tomar, pudo ver como sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial.

—Salud —Dijo aquel hombre levantando aquel vaso de arcilla.

—¡Salud! —Exclamaron los demás incluidos Ix.

Ellos comenzaron a hablar de su pasados, de sus mejores recuerdos, eran grandes personas, Clamure ya lo sabía pero había alguien que no se había dado cuenta hasta aquel momento, esa era Ix.

Clamure se puso de pie con cuidado viendo que a nadie le quedaba té, puso más hojas mezclada con una planta somnífera, dos personas lo notaron.

Cuando sirvió no se sirvió ni a ella ni a Ix, ellos al terminar de comer y tomar el último sorbo vieron como el sol ya se escondía.

—Hoy fue un día bastante agotador, vayan a dormir —Dijo Clamure— mientras duerman rezaré por ustedes.

Ellos hicieron una mini reverencia, estaban agotados, bostezaban, cuando entraron a su casa miró a Ix.

—Disculpen señoritas —Ix miró al anciano— Antes de que el somnífero me haga dormir, me gustaría decirle que hay un metal con el que se puede forjar algo similar a lo que ella tiene.

—¡Ah! —Gritó Clamure.

—Ya lo sabe, creo que sabe más que todos.

—Dígame, ¿Cómo se llama?

—El metal se llama Cristal —Clamure le miró extrañada— Quien forja el arma responderá a la constelación Cáncer —Lentamente los ojos de aquel hombre se cerraron.

Ix lo tomó antes que cayera y lo llevó a su casa.

—¿Estás lista?

—No entiendo lo que haces y me molesta —Confesó Clamure— Pero somos dos caras de la misma moneda ¿Cierto? Estamos en el mismo lado ¿No es así? —Buscaba confirmación Clamure quien estaba abrumada.

Ix se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos, ella las estiró mostrándole las palmas mientras las manos de la híbrido estaban debajo de las de ella.

Lentamente apareció la guadaña en las manos de Clamure quien temblorosa lo tomó.

—Haz lo que debas hacer.


	9. Capítulo VIII

Ix se alejó de Clamure quien tomaba la guadaña, esta miró a su alrededor viendo como las casas estaban rodeada de hilos, Ix vio la expresión de extrañeza en ella.

—No había visto esto antes —Confesó la sacerdotisa.

—¿Qué es lo que ves?

—Los hilos rodean las casas y a las personas pero —Clamure subió la mirada y vio miles de hilos de vida y enfermedad entrelazados.

Ambas escucharon un chirrido, la sacerdotisa volteó y vio a aquella rata frente a ambas, ella siguió el hilo viendo que estaba unido junto a los otros.

—Las ratas son las que están esparciendo el virus —Dijo con sorpresa.

Ella movió con rapidez la guadaña acabando con la vida y la enfermedad de aquel ser viviente.

—Clamure podías sólo haber... Cortado el hilo de la enfermedad —Clamure negó.

—No se puede —Confesó— hay que acabar con la plaga antes de curarlos a todos.

—¿Qué es lo que ves, Clamure? Muéstrame.

Clamure se acercó a ella apegando su espalda contra su torso, Ix tomó la guadaña junto con ella y ambas miraron hacia arriba, Ix se sorprendió aunque sólo podía ver los hilos de vida.

—¿Por qué hay tantos? —Preguntó impactada.

—No importa, hay que eliminarlo —Dijo Clamure alejándose de Ix mientras hacía girar la guadaña entre sus dedos.

—Oh vaya —Decía Ix sonriendo con interés al verla ver eso, la sacerdotisa se sonrojó por completo.

Ella con fuerza trató de cortar los hilos pero fue imposible, ella cayó al piso por el impulso de los hilos que se regeneraban.

—Okay, suficiente —Dijo Ix poniéndola de pie, no hay ningún hilo de eso cerca, así que, curemos a los demás.

—Sí, tienes razón —Dijo la antigua doncella suspirando.

Entraron en cada casa, ella comenzó a rezar mientras con sus delicadas manos tomaba los hilos impuros, los hilos de la enfermedad.

—Es como si tocaras un arpa —Dijo Ix mirándola.

—¿Hm? —Preguntó Clamure cortando los hilos, Ix negó con tranquilidad— _Amem_.

Ella hizo una reverencia, ambas salieron tomadas del brazo cortando también el hilo que rodeaba las casas, repitieron el proceso hasta que terminaron hasta que la sacerdotisa vio unos hilos arrastrados por el suelo.

—Por aquí Ix —Arrastró la sacerdotisa viendo a una mujer siendo mordida por las ratas quienes cavaban como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

—Es la madre de la niña —Ix se acercó pero la sacerdotisa le detuvo.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—¡No se comerán el cuerpo de mi hija! —Gritó aquella mujer e forma desgarradora.

La sacerdotisa cortó con rapidez los hilos de las ratas quienes cayeron muertas, la mujer miró a la sacerdotisa aterrada.

—¡¿Qué eres?! —Gritó.

—Eres su madre, ¿No? La niña que murió ayer.

—¡Lo soy!

—¿Quieres morir? —Preguntó con una voz monótona, Clamure palideció.

—¿Ix? —Preguntó anonada.

—Quiero ver a mi hija —Dijo llorando.

—Tu hija no puede volver ya que yo corté su hilo de vida —Aquella mujer le miró con odio— Si decides morir te mostraré lo que ella vivió sus últimos momentos, como consuelo.

—¿Consuelo? ¡Está muerta!

—Pero no había dolor en su cara ¿No es así? —Clamure le entregó la guadaña a Ix.

—¿Puedes llevarme con mi hija? ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Déjame mostrarte lo que tu hija deseaba —Dijo Ix tocando el hilo de vida.

Aquella mujer cayó al suelo mirando hacia el cielo despejado.

Allí estaba viendo lo que su hija deseaba, era parte de ese sueño, vio lo hermosa que vestía con su piel morena y aquel vestido rosado, la vio correr hacia a ella y la abrazó con fuerzas, estaba con ella otra vez.

Ix cortó el hilo con delicadeza al ver la sonrisa en la cara de aquella mujer.

—Tu les das paz —Dijo Clamure viendo aquella sonrisa— Le das lo que quieren pero no lo que merecen.

—¿Vamos a seguir con esta pelea de lo que soy contra tu moral? —Preguntó Ix fríamente, Clamure mordió su labio con enojo.

—¡Si! ¡Vamos a seguir! —Gritó enojada.

—Por favor, no sé quiénes sean —Dijeron unas voces temblorosas— pero váyanse de aquí, se infectaran.

Ambas se miraron y al entrar taparon sus narices, Clamure se alejó vomitando mientras Ix le miraba con preocupación.

—Niña, se infectarás, huye, por favor huye —Ix suspiró.

—Están enfermos, necesitan ayuda.

Cuando la luz de la luna los alcanzó pudieron ver como sus cuerpos estaban hinchados llenos de granos y lleno de residuos fecales.

—Dame la guadaña, esto será rápido —Dijo Clamure tapando su boca mientras recibía el arma de Ix.

—No nos mates, por favor —Pidieron asustados.

—Tranquilos, no soy como otras. —Dijo mirando a Ix quien blanqueó los ojos y se alejó del lugar quejándose.

Clamure con rapidez tomó los hilos de la enfermedad y los cortó, sus apariencias no cambiaron notablemente.

—Están sanos, ahora cuídense, bañense, tomen agua del pozo y definitivamente no usen el pozo para bañarse.

Clamure salió con rapidez tomando el brazo de Ix quien se soltó de su agarre de forma inmediata.

—¿Por qué tengo que aguantar esta actitud de ti? —Preguntó, la sacerdotisa le miró ofendida.

—¡¿Mi actitud?! ¡Eres tú la que tiene una actitud de mierda, a penas sonríes y si lo haces tienes los ojos muertos porque no sabes que sentir! —Ix le quitó la guadaña.

—Veamos que haces sin esto y sin mí entonces, para que no soportes la actitud de mierda que tengo. —La citó, Clamure le miró con una expresión de dolor.

—Bien, vete.

—Por cierto, quema los cuerpos, es la única forma de que las ratas no los coman —Ix desapareció entre las tinieblas.

—¡Sé que me estás viendo Ix Chel! ¡No soy una tonta!

Ix quien la miraba desde arriba soltó una pequeña risita.

—Si lo eres.

—Ix Chel, la ángel que cayó por caer en el amor, son muchas caídas ¿No? Ix.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Seithan? —Preguntó Ix suspirando viendo cómo Clamure hacia lo que le dijo— Buena niña.

—Escuché tu discusión con tu novia, puedo ver como tiembla, no está acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas pero tú sí ¿No es así? Que pena que no la ayudes, quizás deba acercarme a ella y decirle " _ Voy a protegerte desconocida, te prestaré mi arma celestial para que mates a quien quieras _ " —Ix lo tomó del cuello.

—No me interesa si eres el jefe de los demonios si le tocas un maldito cabello te mataré una y otra vez hasta que te canses de volver.

—Vaya eres una novia tóxica, felicidades ya tuvieron su primera pelea ¿Para cuando pasarán a los golpes para venir a ver a primera fila?

—No entiendo como te respetan.


	10. Capítulo IX

El amanecer llegaba, Ix estaba flotando cuando vio a Clamure caer de rodillas, cuando iba a ir a buscarla la sintió rezar.

El alba era hermoso desde arriba, con lo que hizo incluso el paisaje se veía más hermoso, Ix estiró su mano hacia ella desde la distancia esperando a que ella pudiera sujetarla pero ni siquiera era capaz de verla.

Con las malezas secas rodeó los cuerpos y las ratas con dos piedras sacó chispas encendiendo los cuerpos.

—Descansen en paz —Dijo entrelazando sus heridas manos.

Ix vio esto y también vio como quemaba la casa donde habían encontrado a aquellos infectados que ahora curaban con rapidez luego de bañarse con aquel agua sin meterse en el pozo.

—Buenos días sacerdotisa, hoy despertó temprano —Dijo una anciana saliendo, parecía haber rejuvenecido.

Clamure vio como aquellas personas salían de sus casas con una sonrisa, estaban sanos, la sacerdotisa los miró a todos comenzando a llorar de felicidad.

—Sacerdotisa sus manos, su cuerpo y ropa están sucios y heridos, por favor, sígame. —Dijo una madre que parecía en su mejor condición.

Caminaron un buen rato hasta llegar a una cascada de agua sucia, la sacerdotisa al ver el lugar vio lo precioso que era a excepción del agua.

Ella comenzó a rezar junto con la mujer a su lado quien vio como el agua se purificaba.

—Tienes un verdadero don, quítate la ropa y entremos.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Ix incómoda con aquello.

—Vamos entonces —Decía quitándose la ropa con facilidad.

—Vaya, tienes un cuerpo precioso —Mencionaba aquella mujer quitando su ropa— Luego del embarazo el cuerpo no logra ser lo mismo.

—He oído que geishas con cuerpos espectaculares han tenido más de seis hijos y siguen intactas —Ambas ya desnudas se metieron en aquella fría agua.

—¿Es posible? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Creo que hacen ejercicios o se entrenan de alguna manera —Ambas caminaron hacia la cascada— En todo momento mientras vaya de peregrinaje puede que me encuentre con una, si me dice su secreto te lo informaré de inmediato.

—¿Puedes hablar con ellas? Son muy mal vistas —Preguntó mientras ponía a la sacerdotisa bajo el agua que chocaba fuertemente en sus hombros.

—Son sólo mujeres que satisfacen a muchos hombres en lugar de uno —La mujer se sorprendió al oír eso.

—Tienes una mente muy abierta para estos tiempos tan cerrados, espero y cambies el mundo —Dijo mientras sus manos recorrían el firme cuerpo de la sacerdotisa.

Ix comenzó a morder su uña mientras veía aquella escena pero de alguna manera estaba agradecida por tener aquella vista tan única.

Clamure buscó a Ix con la mirada, lentamente comenzó a cohibirse al sentir una mirada clavada en ella pero sin saber de donde provenía.

—Por cierto ¿E Ix? —Preguntó casual.

—Eso mismo me pregunto.

—Ay no ¿Se pelearon? Hacen una pareja maravillosa —Clamure se sonrojó al oír eso— ¿Eh? ¿No son pareja?

—No lo somos —Tartamudeó para luego esconder su cara en el agua de la cascada.

—Pero duermen juntos —Dijo ella— ¿No te gusta o no le gustas a ella?

—Si me gusta pero —Ix tapó su cara la cual estaba completamente sonrojada— ¿No es muy rápido? Ya hemos peleado tantas veces que opaca las veces que hemos estado bien.

—El amor es complicado, muchas veces me cuestioné si realmente me enamoré del hombre correcto, me pregunté si elegí bien —Dijo con una mirada tranquila mientras limpiaba las heridas manos de la sacerdotisa.

—¿Por qué pensabas eso?

—No estábamos de acuerdo en muchas cosas —Decía con su mirada perdida— Verás yo tenía una abuela, era completamente distinta al resto, no usaba vestido, siempre iba cómoda con pantalones y pedía respeto algo que sigue sin verse.

—Oh vaya, una rebelde.

—Así es, mientras yo tenía a una familia conservadora con alto respeto yo respetaba más a mi abuela por ser como era sin miedo, ella era lo que quería ser cuando grande hasta que... —Aquella mujer apretó levemente la mano de la sacerdotisa— Hasta que supe que la habían matado a golpes, fueron cinco hombres y yo... —Su voz se quebró— Yo tuve miedo.

La sacerdotisa vio aquello con lágrimas en sus ojos y la abrazó con fuerza, sus cuerpos desnudos estaban fríos y temblaban, uno por una razón distinta.

—Cambié porque no quería morir como ella porque en este mundo no hay espacio para que una mujer se de a merece y respetar como se debe —Dijo con una voz temblorosa— Cuando te vi me sorprendió, estabas con tu vestido roto, sucia, su cabello desordenado pero ahí estabas dando cada paso con autoridad, te respeté desde ese momento.

Clamure sonrió dejando caer unas lágrimas.

—Una sacerdotisa mujer y una doncella, cuando te vi vestida como sacerdotisa no lo creí pero Dios realmente te escucha a ti y no a ellos, me impactó más ver a Ix —Ix al escuchar su nombre se acercó para oír más— Sé que es mujer, no lo oculta sin embargo los demás asumieron que decía ser mujer para estar a tu lado.

—¿A mi lado?

—Oh pequeña sacerdotisa ¿No sabes reconocer los sentimientos cuando los ves? —Preguntó con un cálido tono— Cuando vi a Ix de pantalones con ropa extravagante me vi a mi misma, a lo que quería ser, vi a mi abuela en ella, también impuso respeto al llegar, realmente espero mucho de ustedes.

Ix sonrió levemente mientras veía como ellas se alejaban y se sonreían, al salir fueron por su vestuario y lo metieron al agua, los lavaron con cuidado y salieron.

—Volveré a casa, nadie viene para este lugar así que tranquila, espera a que se seque.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias por su ayuda y por sus palabras —Dijo Clamure haciendo una leve reverencia para luego sentarse en el césped.

Hubo un silencio tranquilizador, Ix le miraba cerrar sus ojos mientras su cuerpo se secaba a la luz del sol de la mañana.

—Oye Ix —Dijo de un buen silencio— ¿Puedes perdonarme? La sangre subió a mi cabeza, todo esto es tan confuso para mí, es abrumador lo que está pasando.

Ix sonrió levemente y bajó quedando frente a ella sentada.

—Por supuesto que te perdono, doncella —Clamure sonriendo saltó a los brazos de Ix abrazándola con fuerza mientras se acurrucaba— Quizás sólo querías dormir.

— _Amem_ —Decía cerrando sus ojos, Ix sonrojada soltó una pequeña risita y la envolvió en sus brazos.

—También quería dormir, buenas noches, sacerdotisa.


	11. Capítulo X

Cuando Clamure despertó notó que estaba acostada sobre Ix quién aún dormía acostada en el césped el sol era cálido sobre su piel desnuda.

—Debería ser yo la agotada —Pensó al verla dormir tan profundamente— Quizás con un beso de amor verdadero despierte —Susurró bromeando.

—Por supuesto que si —Dijo Ix sin abrir los ojos, Clamure se sonrojó.

Ix se puso sobre ella mientras sonreía, con rapidez Clamure se sentó sobre ella y comenzaron a girar mientras reían, ambas al estar agotadas se tiraron al césped descansando una al lado de la otra mientras leves risas se escaparon.

—Oh vaya, siento interrumpir —Clamure tapó su cuerpo pero se relajó al ver quien era— Hola Ix buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes.

—¿Pasó algo malo? Te veo preocupada —Dijo la sacerdotisa.

—Te buscan en el pueblo, hay un tema, los curas están alterados. —Clamure se puso de pie poniéndose la ropa la cual estaba húmeda casi seca.

Al llegar las tres al pueblo vieron a los curas enojados viendo a la sacerdotisa.

—¡Hey tu! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! —Exclamó acercándose a la sacerdotisa de forma violenta.

Ix se interpuso mientras la sacerdotisa le miró extrañada.

—¿Sobre que quiere hablar, santo?

—¡Las personas que enterramos bajo nuestras reglas están siendo consumidas por el fuego.

—Es porque es la forma correcta al momento de alguien morir por alguna enfermedad contagiable, ellos vieron que las ratas se comían los cuerpos contagiándose y esparciendo el virus —Explicó Ix justificando la acción de Clamure.

—¡La cremación deshonra al cuerpo!

—Con el sudor de tu frente comerás pan hasta que vuelvas al suelo, porque de él fuiste formado. Porque polvo eres y al polvo volverás. —Narró Clamure con tranquilidad— Génesis tres diecinueve.

—¡Estás malinterpretando la palabra de Dios!

—Quizás usted le está viendo un significado leyendo entre líneas.

Ix tapó su boca, quería reírse, no solo ella, los que estaban escuchando también.

—Desde ahora, cura, espero que respetes no solo mi decisión, sino también la del papa —Decía con tranquilidad, aquellos le miraron— Quemaran a todo quien muera de enfermedad.

—Necesito una carta del mismo papa para tomar la exigencia.

Un fuerte viento azotó a todos mientras Clamure se daba vuelta, Ix sabía que algo estaba planeando.

Un águila se posó en el hombro de Clamure lastimandolo, la sacerdotisa se quejó, con cuidado Ix tomó aquel animal en su brazos y le quitó un mensaje amarrado a su pata.

—Tenga —Dijo Ix luego de leerlo— Lo que pedía.

Una vez lo pasó fue directamente hacia la sacerdotisa quien tocaba su hombro con dolor.

—Tienen las garras poderosas —Rió Clamure— ¿Fue épico? —Ix le sonrió.

—Lo fue.

—¿Qué decía la carta?

—Decía que te asignaron nueva misión —Explicaba Ix— y que el nuevo método de cremar cuerpos está aceptado.

—Debemos irnos entonces —Suspiró Clamure quitando su mano del hombro.

—¿Ya se irán? El sol caerá en unos minutos —Decía el anciano— pasen aquí la noche.

—Lo siento, órdenes absolutas del papa, realmente disfruté estar aquí, ahora que están sanos debo sanar a otros.

—Por cierto, para que tengan, habían semillas de té verde, deberían sembrarlas —Comentó Ix sonriendo.

Clamure sonrió sonrojada, todos le miraron con complicidad, Ix la miró de reojo avergonzada.

Cuando se despidieron de todos se alejaron tomadas del brazo, Ix ya lejos se alejó de la sacerdotisa quien comenzó a brincar de emoción mientras lloraba.

—¡Lo hicimos! ¡Realmente lo logramos! —Exclamó abrazándose a Ix.

Ix la tomó en sus brazos girando junto con ella para luego dejar salir sus alas y salir volando con ella en brazos.

—¿Hacia donde iremos, sacerdotisa? —Preguntó Ix.

—Iremos a todo el mundo, deberíamos comprarnos un mapa o tener un lugar neutro en el bosque con nuestras cosas —Ix le miró con interés.

—¿Una casa? —Clamure asintió— ¿Una para las dos?

—¿Por qué no?

—No es nada —Respondió Ix siguiendo su camino.

Y viajaron, en las noches bajaban cuando había un basto bosque y dormían abrazadas como ahora acostumbraban.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo al que el papa les invocó vio una guerrilla, Ix le detuvo teniendo un mal presentimiento, frente a ella un montón de parcas, angeles de la muerte, aparecieron.

—Hay que irnos de aquí.

—¡¿Están infectadas?! —Preguntó un hombre apuntandolas con un arma.

—Vengo de parte de la parroquia real —Ix le miró sin expresión alguna— Vengo de parte del papa.

—Así que es usted, me disculpo sacerdotisa, las cosas están tensas. —Ella hizo una leve reverencia.

Ix se cuestionó porqué ella siempre frente a otras personas agarraba su brazo y se sostenía de este, de alguna manera mostraba debilidad.

—¡¿Una sacerdotisa?! ¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Se infectará como los demás! ¡Ni siquiera defenderse saben de seguro! —Exclamó aquel hombre, era un verdadero soldado lleno de ira— ¡Las personas a las que intentas salvar son las que esparcen este virus y lo crearon!

—Ratas —Dijo Ix cruzando sus brazos mientras bostezaba.

—El virus proviene de las ratas, estas son las que lo esparcen mordiendo su cuerpo o metiéndose en su comida —Explicó la sacerdotisa con tranquilidad.

—¡No me vengas con tus mierdas! —Exclamó agresivo, Clamure dio dos pasos hacia atrás, Ix se puso entre ambos— ¿Te atreves a amenazarme? Pequeña mierda.

—¡Capitán! —Trataron de detener.

Ix le golpeó dos veces, dos patadas y aquel hombre cayó de rodillas frente a ellas.

—Discúlpate.

—No voy a perder contra una mujer —Ix puso su pie en su zona interior e aplastó— ¡Hija de puta!

—Puede que lo sea —Ix ahora con su mano golpeó la mandíbula de aquel hombre quebrandola.

—Ix ya basta —Pidió la sacerdotisa tomando su mano— Sería un gran gesto que nos dejaran entrar rápido, saben bien que no pueden atacar sin que de la señal.

—Si, sacerdotisa, perdón por los problemas.

Ellas tomadas de la mano entraron a aquel pueblo que estaba hecho un caos, las parcas miraban el caminar de ambas por el pueblo.

—Disculpen, soy la sacerdotisa enviada por el papa —Se presentaba, nadie salió de sus casas— Sé que ahora están en conflicto y-

—Vete de aquí —Dijo un hombre viejo— No queremos misericordia de personas como tú.


	12. Capítulo XI

—Si piensan que los miro en menos no es así —Respondió Clamure calmada— de todas formas, necesito que me muestren en camino al pozo.

—No somos personas cristianas, nos hicieron bastante daño ya, fuera de aquí —Aquel hombre tosió, un silbido sonó al respirar.

—Tienes tus pulmones con agua —Dijo Ix preocupada— ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué te importa a ti?

—Vamos a buscarla por nuestra cuenta —Dijo ella tirando a Ix de la mano.

Mientras caminaban mirando a su alrededor vieron como las personas miraban desde las puertas, vieron que era un final sin salida hasta que una niña se acercó tirando de la mano de Ix.

—El pozo está allá —Apuntó hacia la montaña.

—Nuestro pueblo se expandía hasta la cima, pero estaban infectados así que ellos derrumbaron las escaleras destruyendo así nuestra montaña —Dijo la madre de la niña— Tu religión es una farsa.

—Yo también lo creo —Dijo— Pero tengo fe en mí y en Dios, no en ídolos ni imágenes a las cuáles respetar.

Los del pueblo al oír eso salieron reuniéndose alrededor de ellos.

—¿Alguien más que esté debilitado? Síntomas de mareo, vómitos, sed, desmayos —Explicaba Ix.

Todos a su alrededor levantaron sus manos, Clamure vio aquello preocupada.

—Bien, los que tengan fuerza pueden ayudarme con el desbordamiento que se hizo con las rocas —Dijo Ix con decisión— Tu busca lo que necesitas en el bosque a las afueras de el pueblo —Dijo a Clamure quien le sonrió y salió corriendo.

—¿Es tu novia? —Preguntó un chico de apariencia afeminada a quien Ix ignoró— Hay todo un espectáculo aquí Ix, está lleno de ángeles de la muerte.

—Estamos listos —Dijeron todos, Ix asintió y se acercaron al desbordamiento mientras el anciano suspiraba agotado.

Con cuidado Ix movió las piedras del medio con fuerza haciendo que las del centro cayeran dejando un triangulo invertido.

—Bueno, es un buen comienzo —Dijo el hombre más masculino del lugar— Buen trabajo chica.

Ix le miró con sorpresa, era la primera vez que alguien la halagaba sin preguntarle su sexo.

—Bien, apuremos el paso, la idea es o hacer una escalera o poder escalar la montaña —Dijo Ix.

—¡Entendido! —Respondieron.

Con cuidado y mucho esfuerzo movían los escombros para hacer lo que Ix había pedido, a la hora después Clamure llegó corriendo con un montón de plantas.

—Me alegro que llegaras —Dijo Ix quien fue abrazada por Clamure.

—No hay luna, hay algo realmente mal en este lugar y no es con ustedes —Aclaró la sacerdotisa— tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Bien, sacerdotisa, deja la mitad aquí guardada y la otra la llevaremos.

—Bien, ¿Cómo subiremos?

—Realmente tuvimos que hacer escaleras —Dijo aquel hombre.

—¿Hay que escalar? —Preguntó Clamure con simpleza.

—¿Vamos? —Preguntó Ix tomando su mano.

—Por supuesto.

—Por favor esperen, no nos demoraremos mucho —Decía Ix escalando como si nada aquello, a la sacerdotisa realmente le costó más.

Al llegar vieron como las nubes tenían un color rojizo, vieron el pozo como también vieron a la gente aferrándose a este.

—Agua —Pidió un anciano tan delgado que parecía un esqueleto.

—De inmediato señor —Clamure le entregó las plantas a Ix quien entró a la casa de uno viéndolo muerto, sacó sus vasijas y subió con Clamure.

Esta comenzó a orar en voz alta, aún con poca fuerza ellos le seguían con un hilo de voz.

El agua a parte de volverse cristalina y pura comenzó a rebosar, las personas miraron aquello regocijados.

—Los llevaremos a casa para que puedan descansar —Dijo Ix tomando a dos humanos, Clamure sonrió algo nerviosa mientras ayudaba a otro a caminar.

Una vez todos en casa, les hicieron beber del somnífero, al estar todos durmiendo de forma inmediata Ix sacó su guadaña la cual fue pasada a la sacerdotisa.

Esta dio dos pasos al frente y comenzó a moverlo por sus dedos, los hizo de la enfermedad de que estaban entrelazados fueron cortados con rapidez, fue uno por uno mientras Ix cuidaba de ella, al terminar Ix volteó viendo a los otros del pueblo quienes habían subido por la curiosidad.

Al ver a la sacerdotisa con aquella guadaña se sorprendieron completamente y soltaron unas risas.

—No puede ser que alguien que sirva a Dios tenga tal satánico objeto.

—Solo espero que no los hayas matado porque sino te mataremos —Ambas chicas le miraron serias hasta que los vieron caminar fuera de la casa.

—¡Tío! —Exclamó una pequeña niña corriendo a los brazos de su tío.

—Te extrañé tanto.

Los demás corrieron a ver a los demás hasta que la sacerdotisa comenzó a girar aquella filosa arma sobre ellos sin dañarlos.

Ellos cayeron sintiendo un alivio inmenso, Ix sonrió, esas personas eran realmente buenas y distintas.

Al bajar con rapidez vieron a aquel abuelo, Clamure con cuidado cortó sus hilos y salió corriendo nuevamente.

—¡No ataquen! ¡Están limpios! —Gritó Clamure estirando sus manos, aquel grito se escuchó hasta el monte— ¡Retírense de forma inmediata!

—¡Lo siento, protegida del papa! ¡Creo que escuché que atacáramos y que están impuros! —Gritó aquel hombre al que Ix había golpeado.

—¡No te atrevas! —Gritó Clamure asustada, Ix se acercó pero Clamure fue apuntada de inmediato.

—Me dijo un pajarito muy coqueto que ella era tu debilidad —Ix recordó a aquel demonio que había visto.

—¡Te tentó, eso es lo que hacen!

—¡Y maldita sea que me gusta! ¡ATAQUEN CON TODO LO QUE HAYA!

—¡NO LO HAGAS! —Gritó Clamure pálida.

El suelo comenzó a temblar, una tras otra bomba caía por el pueblo, Ix se abrazó a Clamure sacándole de allí volando.

Clamure miró aquella escena desgarradora, podía sentir los gritos de las personas, Ix sintió un escalofrío mientras miraba la escena.

—¡Bájame! —Ix asintió bajándola en el lugar de partida— Podemos salvarlos, yo sé que sí —Decía temblorosa mientras corría.

—Miren quien volvió.

—Iré por arriba —Respondió Ix pero no pudo alcanzar a nadie, todos estaban muriendo quemados vivos— Chicos lo siento tanto, no dejaré que sufran.

Clamure vio como Ix sacaba la guadaña, esta cayó al suelo llorando desgarradoramente mientras arrugaba la ropa en el sector de su pecho.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó Ix moviendo aquello cortando cada hilo en una centésima de segundo.

Ix tapó su cara mientras temblaba, odiaba a la humanidad y siempre la había odiado por ese mismo tipo de cosas.


	13. Capítulo XII

—Me gusta verte así, tan sumisa y obediente como una mujer debe ser —Se burlaba aquel hombre del luto que guardaba Clamure en forma de respeto— contesta cuando un hombre te esté hablando.

Clamure comenzó a gritar desgarradoramente, Ix sintió el grito y fue a toda velocidad a verla de inmediato se interpuso entre ambos.

Los ángeles comenzaron a aparecer mientras lloraban de rodillas como Clamure estaba, las lágrimas de ella no se detuvieron hasta que ella inhaló aire.

—¡Sentid la ira de Dios cayendo como gotas de lava sobre ti! ¡Oh pobre de ti, quien causó la ira de Dios! ¡Tus discípulos caerán contigo luego de cavar tu tumba! ¡Dios, tú, el misericordioso! ¡Odia con todo mi corazón tomando la ira incluso de mi alma! ¡Que caiga! ¡Que caiga el castigo divino de los que pecaron contra tu creación! ¡Acuna a los que murieron y envía al infierno a los que los hirieron!

Los ángeles repetían lo que ella decía llenos de perdón en su hablar sin embargo ella estaba cegada, estaba perdida, hubo un detonante que causó que ella decidiera usar la ira de Dios sobre todos los hombres que asesinaron a los que habían salvado.

Ix la abrazó con fuerza mientras la escuchaba gritar llena de ira, se movía de forma errática, los ángeles miraron hacía arriba para luego comenzar a rezar con intensidad.

Ix la alejó de los hombres que se burlaban hasta que del cielo caían gotas de lava, las nubes rojas eran un pronóstico cierto de lo que pasaría, Clamure comenzó a reír al ver aquel hombre gritar mientras su piel se quemaba, su ropa lo hizo también lo hizo.

Ix sacó su guadaña mientras miraba aquella actitud desquiciada, iba a matarlos a todos cuando Clamure le detuvo.

—¡Yo soy a la que debes proteger! ¡Tú debes estar conmigo! ¡Lo haces y te juro que no nos veremos nunca más en la vida! ¡Te odiaré con mi alma como a ellos si muestras piedad! —Ix miró aquello impactada.

Ella reía tan fuerte, las carcajadas eran completamente burlescas, parecía corrompida.

Ix hizo desaparecer la guadaña quedando cabizbaja, Clamure se acercó abrazándola con cuidado para luego besar sus labios, Ix no correspondió.

—¿No es mejor así? Querida —Ix mostró una expresión de dolor, estaba abrumada— Velos quemarse por su pecado.

Ix la abrazó con cuidado mientras apegó sus labios a su cabeza, Clamure seguía riendo en la mano de Ix apareció la guadaña, el rezo de los ángeles aumentaba su intensidad.

Lo veía, veía el hilo de Clamure pero sus manos temblaban, se aferró más a ella.

—Oye, oye ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Me traicionas!

—Lo siento, mi bella doncella —Dijo tocando el hilo, Clamure miró hacia el cielo en un trance— Muéstrame lo que realmente anhelas, Clamure.

Ambas estaban en una habitación, había un ventanal de donde entraban pétalos de rosa morados, Clamure recogió uno y miró a Ix.

—El morado me recuerda a ti.

—¿Entonces cada vez que te miras en el espejo me recuerdas?

—Cada segundo —Decía con tranquilidad, Ix sonrojada corrió su mirada— Ojalá durara para siempre esta tranquilidad

—No seas mala, sabes que el demonio de Tasmania llegará en cualquier momento —Bromeaba Ix.

—Si no lo hiciera me preocuparía —Confesó avergonzada— Ah, realmente me alegro de haber terminado de ser sacerdotisa —Suspiraba.

—Mamás, ya llegué —Dijo aquel chico de seis años entrando.

—Bienvenido a casa —Dijeron ambas.

—¡Aprendí algo nuevo! —Dijo sentándose en la silla frente al piano.

Ix tomó la mano de Clamure quien sorprendida se apegó a la híbrido, esta estaba completamente sonrojada mientras bailaban la melodía de vals que su hijo había aprendido, el baile terminó con un cálido beso.

La verdadera Ix miró aquello con una sonrisa.

—Realmente anhelo lo mismo, pero ahora, debes dormir.

Clamure cayó mientras Ix la sostuvo, los ángeles miraron aquello y desaparecieron.

Con rapidez salió con Clamure en sus brazos, estaba temblando escuchando aquellos gritos, Ix los miró, sus hilos no se cortarán con su guadaña, después de todo, su trabajo era otro.

Ix sintió un fuerte dolor proveniente de su espalda, sus alas le envolvieron al notar como caía sin detenimiento.

—Uy, la corrupción está tocando a tu puerta —Se burlaba un demonio— Puedo arrancar tus alas si vienes conmigo.

—Tu hiciste que los mataran... —Decía Ix aferrándose a Clamure quien aún dormía— Y la ira de Dios caerá sobre ti.

—En realidad yo a penas hablé con el tipo ya que tu hiciste todo, lo humillaste, lo golpeaste y dejaste en vergüenza, tu hiciste todo posible, Ix Chel, quizás la ira de Dios si está cayendo sobre ti.

Ix cayó en el suelo con fuerza, sintió un fuerte dolor y sonrió de forma grotesca ante aquello.

—No olvides lo que eres, el que seas su favorita no quita que seas una sucia híbrida —Ix se abrazó a Clamure con fuerza.

Mientras aquel dolor y quemadura de su espalda era más fuerte aún era capaz de sentir su ala quebrada, Ix tratando de tranquilizarse y borrar aquella sonrisa de su cara cerró los ojos.

Cuando los abrió notó que Clamure ya no estaba en sus brazos todo se movía y era confuso, estaba acostada en algo que desconocía, estaba em moviendo.

—¿Dónde está ella? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz tratando de levantarse pero la recostaron.

—No te preocupes, está a salvo, están a salvo.

Ix sentía su espalda arder, le dolía, trataba de ubicarse pero los colores eran intensos y todo giraba.

Una vez la dejaron fue en un piso de madera, a su lado estaba Clamure aún con sus ojos cerrados, la abrazó de inmediato protegiéndola.

—Tranquilas, sé quiénes son, ella es la sacerdotisa y tu eres su guardiana, un gusto, soy la matriarca de la aldea —Ix no respondió.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Las encontraron en el bosque, ambas no despertaban así que decidimos traerlas a la aldea, no se preocupe, no hay infectados, sabemos que ella cura a los enfermos —Ix miró a la sacerdotisa.

—Lo hace.

—También sabemos que limpia el agua, si ella llega a despertar, por favor le rogamos que limpie nuestras aguas, que las purifique.

—Ella está... —Decía Ix haciendo una pausa— No sabemos cuando despertará.

—Pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran, es una gran aldea, puedes ayudarnos con las cosas, pero descansen, cuando estés lista sal y búscame —Ix la miró de reojo y asintió.

Aquella mujer sonrió y salió de aquella casa, Ix miró a Clamure revisando si habían hecho algo pero no encontró indicios de nada.

Ix tenía miedo de lo que había pasado, no sabía si al ella despertar seguiría corrompida, si ambas seguían así probablemente se corromperían juntas y aquello no sería bueno.


	14. Capítulo XIII

Ix sintió un movimiento en sus brazos, rápidamente abrió sus ojos notando como Clamure estaba llorando entre sueños, con cuidado se sentó y la abrazó, su cuerpo no era cálido, Clamure también estaba fría, con delicadeza Ix limpió sus lágrimas.

La recostó en el frío piso de madera y salió de aquel lugar, era de noche, los que aún rondaban por el pueblo le miraron con curiosidad.

—Disculpe ¿Cuál es su nombre? —Preguntó una anciana.

—Mi nombre es Ix Chel —Respondió sin problema.

—¿Qué le pasó a la sacerdotisa?

—Pasó por un trauma severo.

—¡Hola a todos! ¡Traigo noticias nuevas! —Exclamó un joven entrando al pueblo.

La gente comenzó a reunirse a su alrededor sentándose, parecía ya una tradición, la matriarca llegó e se sentó casi obligando a Ix a seguir sus pasos.

—Anda un rumor de que el pueblo que estaba en cuarentena ahora está completamente sano por la llegada de aquella sacerdotisa, la protegida del papa.

—Esa es noticia vieja —Dijo uno de los hombres.

—No, pero viene otra cosa, la sacerdotisa había llegado a un pueblo en conflicto por las órdenes directas del papa —Ix se estremeció— Según los rumores ella los había sanado pero dio la orden de aniquilarlos.

—Ella no hizo eso —Dijo Ix.

—Disculpa ¿Quién eres?

—La que estuvo presente, Soy Ix, la guardiana de la sacerdotisa —Se presentó— Los rumores están mal, ella los salvó a todos pero el capitán de aquel ejército no quiso oír lo que ella pidió, que fue no atacar, y atacó, aquel hombre calcinó a personas que estaban completamente sanas.

—Eso no era lo que decían, dijeron que él había parado el ataque pero las órdenes eran absolutas.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Sobrevivió uno de los soldados, dijo que la sacerdotisa había estallado en ira y que lava comenzó a caer del cielo, todos se quemaron a excepción de él.

—Tiene sentido que lo haya inventado —Decía la matriarca— cuando alguien muere siempre se honrará su memoria por más mal que haya hecho.

—Me alegra saber que alguien sobrevivió —Dijo Ix— ellos causaron una masacre y su mismo fuego les atacó.

—¿Y la sacerdotisa que hizo?

—¿Qué hizo? Ella quedó inconsciente por el trauma —Dijo Ix— Ella es solo una persona normal después de todo.

—Y tiene algunas quemaduras también en sus brazos y manos.

—Vaya, así que eran mentiras, las cosas sobrenaturales nos rodean siempre eh, hay que tener cuidado.

—¿Algo más?

—Ah, sí —Decía recordando— el papa salió de peregrinaje y- —Un águila pasó por al lado dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Ix alzó su antebrazo donde el águila se posó.

—Si me disculpan, tengo algo que leer —Decía Ix poniéndose de pie

—Espera, déjame darte una vela —Ix le quedó mirando extrañada.

Ix vio como aquella mujer llegaba con algo en su mano, era de un color sucio y olía mal pero mantenía el fuego.

—Tómalo y llévalo a el lugar donde se hospedan, iluminará el cuarto para que leas la carta.

—Gracias, matriarca. —Dijo Ix haciendo una reverencia, el águila miraba todo con atención.

Ix tomó aquello, era grasoso y fue a aquel oscuro lugar que fue iluminado por la vela.

El águila bajó sin ningún problema y se acercó a la sacerdotisa quien seguía durmiendo.

Con cuidado Ix le quitó la nota leyéndola.

—Gran sacerdotisa suprema en la corte de la iglesia católica en cuidado del papa: Rogamos a usted que disculpe aquel incidente pasado, la llegada de usted a aquel pueblo suponía terminar con el conflicto, a pesar de que terminó no fue como lo pensábamos. Una vez se recupere por completo el papa requiere su asistencia inmediata en su peregrinación por las zonas en las que va dando su bendición, sería de gran ayuda. Saludos, el palacio real. —Leyó Ix en su mente— Al final solo quieren abusar de la comunicación entre la sacerdotisa y Dios.

Ix notó como Clamure tenía una expresión incómoda, con cuidado la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó mientras ella seguía durmiendo.

Cuando la luz del sol llegó a ella abrió sus ojos, Clamure seguía sin abrirlos pero respiraba, eso era suficiente para mantener a la híbrido con esperanza.

—Espero que estés descansando —Dijo Ix besando su frente para luego dejarla acostada y salir.

—Que bueno que ya despertaste —Dijo la matriarca, en sus brazos tenía canastas de paja— Iremos al bosque a sacar lo que necesitamos para la semana, ven con nosotros, podrías ser de ayuda.

—Debo cuidar a la sacerdotisa.

—Ella estará bien, yo cuidaré por ella —Dijo un anciano, Ix lo miró con sorpresa.

—Bien, está resuelto, vámonos —Dijo tirando de su mano.

—¿No eres muy joven para ser matriarca? —Preguntó Ix.

—Soy matriarca porque mi madre murió por la enfermedad, tenía dieciocho años así que tomé el puesto, han pasado dos años años, tengo tu edad —Le sonrió alegre— Debo hacer que se sientan seguros en este lugar, este pueblo es mi familia y el agua... Se nos acaba, algo pasa con ella, se volvió negra, teníamos reservas pero ahora debemos ir a otros lugares a buscar.

—¿No han intentado con hacer otros pozos? —La matriarca le señaló.

Habían intentos, de allí salía un líquido espeso y negro.

—Las plantas mueren a nuestro alrededor así que no somos agricultores, debemos ir a buscar comida en los bosques donde las encontramos.

—¿Por qué tu pueblo se mantiene sano?

—No lo sabemos, creemos que es porque ningún animal o insecto puede rodearnos, mueren, hemos encontrado muchas ratas muertas últimamente —Ix le miró extrañada.

—¿No te parece raro?

—No ¿Por qué?

—Pff —Aguantó su risa, la matriarca se sonrojó por completo— Ah, su actitud se parece a la de Clamure —Pensó con seriedad al ver su reacción.

—Bien —Tartamudeó nerviosa— Una vez lleguemos iras a recoger plantas conmigo.

Ix miró a su lado viendo como los hombres preparaban armas e iban en grupo.

—Ah, ellos van a cazar osos para la comida —Ix se detuvo.

—¿Con estas armas?

—Si son un problema, casi siempre terminan heridos porque el oso se defiende.

—Es obvio que se van a defender —Dijo Ix seria con una voz monótona— iré con ellos.

—Espera, eres chica, las chicas van por plantas.

—No yo.

Fue lo que dijo para luego unirse al grupo de los hombres, la matriarca le sonrió sin importarle mucho y se separaron en grupos.


	15. Capítulo XIV

—Es la primera vez que viene una chica con nosotros, así dinos ¿Qué tal les fue en el primer viaje juntas?

—Como se conocieron primero —Decía otro.

—Nos conocimos por... Porque ofrecí mis servicios como guardiana y ella fue a la que me encargaron —Mintió.

—¿Qué tal el primer viaje?

—Fue largo, muy largo y habíamos peleado así que ninguna de las dos hablaba —Recordaba— la noche anterior habíamos dormido sobre un- —Fue interrumpida.

—¡Un oso! —Exclamó uno de los más jóvenes, ellos tomaron sus armas mientras Ix volteaba.

—¡Ten cuidado niña! —Gritó uno.

Ix vio como aquel oso se acercó dócil a ella apegándose a su cuerpo pidiendo caricias.

—Oh vaya —Dijo sorprendida, ellos también estaban más que sorprendidos.

—Bien, sostenlo lo apuñalaré —El oso al oír eso se alejó asustado mientras Ix les impedía el paso.

—No lo maten —Dijo con seriedad mientras el oso asustado se escondía detrás de ella.

—No tengas compasión por el animal, debemos comer —Ix miró al oso.

—No lo mataran.

—Ese es el problema con las mujeres, se aferran a este tipo de cosas.

Ix sacó su guadaña dejando a todos con sorpresa.

—Síganme, sé de un animal que les gustará —Dijo Ix para luego abrazar al oso quien se fue con rapidez.

Cuando se adentraron la luz del sol se hacía más escasa hasta que Ix vio un hilo el cual tocó, de inmediato algo cayó cuando fueron a ver vieron al cerdo con los ojos abiertos, Ix le había dado paz y tranquilidad hasta el momento en el que cortó el hilo.

—Listo, vamos a buscar otro.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —Preguntó uno sorprendido.

—No por nada soy una guardiana real —Mintió con una sonrisa.

—Este cerdo pesa mucho —Dijo el más fuerte tratando de agarrarlo.

Ix suspiró y se acercó tomando al cerdo con una mano para luego colocarlo en su hombro.

—No hay tiempo que perder, quiero volver rápido.

—Tal parece que una guardiana nunca deja de ser guardiana. —Decía el más fuerte.

Una vez agarró al otro hizo el mismo procedimiento, este lo tomó ella igual, de alguna forma el tener peso le relajaba el dolor de espalda.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo vieron a las mujeres mirando a Ix con sorpresa, la matriarca sonrió.

—Acompáñame a casa, allí prepararemos la comida de hoy —Dijo con tranquilidad.

Ix mientras caminaba vio al anciano darle de beber agua a Clamure quien seguía dormida, ahora tenía una piedra como almohada.

—Realmente te preocupas por ella, eres buena en tu trabajo.

—Ella es primero, siempre lo es.

Pasaron semanas completas en la misma rutina siempre, ir a buscar alimentos una vez a la semana y en los otros días preparar la comida para el pueblo y repartirla, ayudar con la enfermería en casos de que haya algún accidente, pero la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaba con la matriarca quien parecía realmente interesada en ella.

Ix trataba de siempre dirigirle la palabra a aquel anciano con cara de amargado pero siempre la evitaba, cuidaba siempre de Clamure cuando ella no podía, la trataba bien, una vez Ix terminaba su ronda y volvía aquel anciano se iba.

Pasaron meses y estaban rodeando la fogata, era algo que hacían como un ritual para mantenerse unidos.

—Hey matriarca ¿No crees que abusas de los invitados? —Preguntó uno en broma, los demás rieron.

—¿Eh?

—Le has hecho trabajar el doble que a todos —Decía uno sonriendo la matriarca se avergonzó.

—Ah, ya entendí, le gusta Ix —Dijo una mujer— Porque aunque no lo crea todos notamos que es hombre.

—¡No es eso! —Negó fervientemente con vergüenza— Es que es una completa idiota —Ix le miró extrañada.

—¿Una completa idiota? No soy la que confunde un cuadrado por un triangulo —Todos comenzaron a reír.

—¡Pero eso fue porque- —Trató de excusarse, Ix comenzó a reír.

Mientras se reían sintieron unos pasos apresurados, todos miraron hacia atrás e Ix quien aún reía burlesca miró quien la miraba jadeante.

Esta se puso de pie de inmediato, todo cesó, hubo un silencio, Ix corrió hacia aquella chica quien estiró sus brazos los cuáles temblaban.

—Estás bien, despertaste por fin —Decía aferrándose a la chica quien lloraba de forma silenciosa.

La matriarca vio aquello con una mirada triste, todos lo notaron.

Ix la miró y la llevó a casa en brazos al llegar Clamure la besó abrazándose a ella, aún lloraba.

—Tranquila, estamos bien, todo está bien —Dijo limpiando sus lágrimas, Clamure asintió levemente.

—Supe que la sacerdotisa despertó, vuelvan a la fogata, debo revisarla —Le dirigió la palabra a Ix aquel anciano.

Ix miró a Clamure quien aceptó asintiendo aún abrazada a Ix.

—No sabía que ustedes eran pareja —Dijo una señora a Ix quien negó con una sonrisa, la sacerdotisa no dijo nada.

—No lo somos —Contestó.

—Bien déjala sentada —Ix con cuidado la sentó y cuando se iba a alejar Clamure le tomó la mano.

—Voy a estar aquí, tranquila.

—Bastante dependiente la sacerdotisa —Dijo la matriarca con seriedad.

—No te pongas celosa, de seguro no son novios.

—¿Celosa yo? Soy mejor que ella de seguro —Fanfarroneó.

—Por supuesto, matriarca —Dijo una señora orgullosa de quien les guiaba.

En el chequeo general ella no mostró síntoma alguno de alguna enfermedad, no parecía herida tampoco pero al momento de hablar no lo hacía.

—¿Te duele la garganta? —Preguntó el anciano, ella negó— Abre la boca y saca la lengua —Clamure lo hizo y aquel hombre miró pero negó—, no tiene heridas en su garganta ni está maltratada, creo que fue el shock emocional de lo que pasó en su viaje hasta acá, ella hablará a su debido tiempo.

Ix le miró con preocupación mientras Clamure se abrazaba a su brazo como solía hacerlo con anterioridad.

Ella hizo unos gestos con las manos, Ix le miró entendiendo lo que quería sin embargo los otros no.

—Ella quiere que le muestren el agua —Dijo Ix, la sacerdotisa asintió con una sonrisa.

—Vamos a verla entonces —Dijo la matriarca enojada.

—Ah vaya, no creo que esto termine bien para los invitados —Dijo uno de los hombres viendo como la matriarca tomaba la mano de Ix para guiarlas.


	16. Capítulo XV

—Bien, aquí está —Dijo sin soltar la mano de Ix, la sacerdotisa asintió haciendo una leve reverencia.

Ix se soltó del agarre de ambas y bajando una cubeta de madera sacó de lo que había allí, tenía un olor tóxico sin duda alguna, Clamure se sorprendió al verlo.

Ella hizo un gesto de tomar y luego una equis, la matriarca le miró extrañada.

—No tomamos este agua, por supuesto —Ella suspiró aliviada para luego negar mirando a Ix.

Ella hizo un gesto a Ix quien entendió de inmediato, con la mirada buscó y encontró un palo, la sacerdotisa se arrodilló para luego apuntar a la luna la cual se fue despejando de a poco iluminando el lugar, tomando el palo escribió:

—Esto no es agua, es petróleo —Leyó el anciano con sorpresa— ¿Petróleo?

—¿Qué es eso?

—En la antigüedad habían seres por todo el mundo que fueron eliminados por un meteorito, esto son fósiles, es lo que queda de ellos —Escribió mientras el anciano los leía— aunque sólo es una teoría para darle una explicación a este material —Terminó por escribir.

—¿Entonces significa que no puedes curar este agua? —Clamure negó haciendo una reverencia.

—¿No tienen una fuente de agua?

—Hay un lago detrás de las casas —Dijo un hombre.

—Está horriblemente contaminado, incluso allí los animales mueren —Informó la matriarca— dudo que algo así pueda ser arreglado por ella.

—No seas mala —Susurró Ix en el oído de la matriarca— dale una oportunidad ¿Si? —Guiñó el ojo.

Mientras la matriarca se ponía completamente roja la sacerdotisa quebró la rama que tenía en su mano para escribir.

Con cuidado Ix la puso de pie y fueron guiados por ellos quienes tenían unas pequeñas velas, Clamure les detuvo.

Ella hizo un gesto con sus manos, junto con otros más exagerados, Ix asintió.

—Quiere un palo más grande envuelto en un trapo —Dijo Ix, la sacerdotisa asintió alegre.

—Iré en seguida.

Una vez lo trajeron la sacerdotisa lo tomó y lo untó en petróleo, todos le miraron extrañados, incluido Ix, ella le quitó la vela a la matriarca encendiendo la antorcha improvisada.

Una vez el fuego se creó Clamure palideció recordando lo que había pasado, el anciano le quitó la antorcha mientras todos aplaudían impresionados.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes seguir? —Preguntó Ix acercándose preocupada, Clamure asintió.

Nuevamente la matriarca le tomó la mano a Ix mientras la sacerdotisa se aferraba de su brazo.

—¿Siempre se ve así de débil? —Le preguntó a Ix susurrando.

—Está muda, no sorda, y no es débil.

—Lo siento mucho —Los aldeanos rieron al ver la escena.

La sacerdotisa lo ignoró por completo mientras seguía el camino, cuando llegaron Ix se sorprendió, tenían razón, estaba completamente contaminado.

Clamure se arrodilló juntando sus manos.

— _Pater noster_ —Comenzó a rezar Ix, Clamure sonrió, ella hacía lo mismo en ese instante, los demás le siguieron.

Mientras ella movía su boca sin que nada saliera de allá no solo el agua comenzó a purificarse, el césped seco y las montañas comenzaron a rejuvenecer.

La matriarca tapó su boca al ver el agua pura y cristalina, no quiso aceptarlo pero desde ese momento la respetó como sacerdotisa.

Clamure se acercó a la orilla viendo su reflejo en el agua para luego ver a Ix mirándola.

—¿Quieres tomar un poco de agua? —Ella asintió e Ix arrodillándose a su lado tomó agua en sus manos, la sacerdotisa tomó con cuidado.

—Yo también quiero, Ix, dame —Dijo la matriarca sentándose a su lado poniendo sus labios en forma de beso.

—Mira ahí hay agua, te la presento —Dijo empujándola con cuidado al lago.

Tanto Ix como los demás comenzaron a reír al verla haciendo un puchero, Clamure arrugó sus ropas mirando la sonrisa de Ix pero no dijo nada.

—Tu vienes conmigo —Tiró la matriarca a Ix quien cayó al agua, Clamure le miró alertada.

—¡¿Acaso es hora de un baño?! porque acá voy —Dijo un hombre tirándose al agua.

Todos comenzaron a meterse mientras Ix se burlaba de lo que veía, Clamure no la había visto así nunca, de alguna manera pensó que ya no la conocía.

—¿Vienes a meterte conmigo? —Preguntó Ix coqueta, Clamure solo sonrió apenada— Ven para acá —Dijo estirando sus brazos, Clamure con cuidado se acercó, el agua estaba fría.

Una vez se metió comenzó a temblar, la matriarca rió al ver eso, no de manera burlesca, solo rió al verla tan delicada, había oído más cosas sobre ella.

—Ah, tu no estás temblando por frío —Dijo Ix sacándola de inmediato con preocupación— ¿Estás bien? ¿Trajo malos recuerdos?

Ella negó, todos le miraron preocupados, al parecer la talentosa sacerdotisa tenía más que un trauma.

—Y Dios dijo, partir montañas con vuestra fe y se hizo —Pensó mirando las montañas las cuales hicieron un camino para el agua que venía sucia— aquel agua se volverá una forma más de mantener viva a la gente —El agua se volvió pura y cristalina, caían en el césped.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó la matriarca.

—Mi doncella ¿Te encuentras bien? —Clamure asintió.

—De las rocas al suelo haréis un camino camino al lago —El suelo se comenzó a partir, todos salieron del lago.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que la sacerdotisa está haciendo pero me da miedo —Dijo una de las señoras.

La cascada fue unida al lago, todos miraron aquellos impresionados.

—Fuente ilimitada de energía fluye por este lugar mientras los peces abundaran, esta agua fluirá —Terminó de pensar para luego hacer una reverencia.

—Ella es realmente poderosa —Dijo un hombre mirando el paraíso que había hecho para ellos.

—¿Qué son esos seres?

—Peces, no tienen que comer carne siempre —Dijo Ix— pueden comer peces.

Clamure asintió poniéndose de pie frente a Ix quien estaba empapada como ella.

—Ix ven a mi casa a buscar cosas secas para vestirte, que la sacerdotisa se vaya con el anciano —Clamure le tomó la mano a Ix quien rechazó la oferta.

—Estaremos bien —Dijo con una sonrisa— ahora todos vuelvan a casa.

Y se dispersaron, mientras caminaban Clamure temblaba, ahora si por el frío de una noche despejada.


	17. Capítulo XVI

Cuando llegaron a la casa tanto Ix como la sacerdotisa quitaron sus ropas quedando completamente desnudas.

Estrujaron las ropas quitándoles el agua que sobraba y las dejaron secando mientras cada una estaban calladas.

Ella hizo un gesto de alas luego de apuntarlas.

—¿Quieres ver mis alas? —Preguntó Ix avergonzada— De acuerdo.

Clamure caminó hacia ella sentándose justo al frente, Ix mostró dolor cosa que preocupó a la sacerdotisa.

—No me mires tanto, me da vergüenza —Clamure rió en silencio.

Al salir solo una de las alas se expandió la otra definitivamente estaba maltratada y quebrada.

Clamure la obligó a darle la espalda para luego ver como un horrible color negro estaba en su piel esparciéndose por sus venas, del lugar de donde salían sus alas estaba abierto y completamente negro, se notaba que era doloroso porque palpitaba al tacto.

Clamure la abrazó por la espalda besando el hombro de esta con preocupación, Ix le miró con tristeza, no quería que viera eso, luego con las manos le hizo un gesto.

—¿Mi guadaña? Mi doncella, no tengo enfermedad alguna —Clamure la exigió sin decir nada— Bien, pero si no funciona no te deprimas —Clamure asintió.

Una vez Ix le entregó la guadaña ambas se pusieron de pie, Clamure le miró de pies a cabeza siendo incapaz de encontrar algún hilo.

Suspiró apenada, Ix hizo desaparecer la guadaña, luego de un silencio largo Clamure tocó el vientre de Ix quien se sonrojó por completo.

—Ah, los ojos —Dijo notando como Clamure los miraba a detalle— deben ser escalofriantes ¿No? Siento haberte mostrado eso —Ix cuando fue a buscar su ropa aún mojada fue tomada por Clamure.

Ambas cayeron al suelo por la torpeza de la sacerdotisa.

—Lo siento.

—Son hermosos —Movió la boca Clamure, Ix se sonrojó completamente.

—Ven acá —Dijo Ix apegandola a su cuerpo— ¿Por qué dices cosas tan tiernas?

—Prácticamente no las estoy diciendo —Movió sus labios.

—Pero yo te puedo oir —Dijo besándola.

Clamure correspondió abrazándola de paso tocando las plumas de la ala que no estaba herida, Ix se estremeció avergonzada.

Cuando Ix la había apegado más a ella y besaba su cuerpo el anciano entró con cuatro velas.

Ambas se alejaron avergonzadas mirando sus expresiones.

—Lo siento me dejé llevar —Dijo Ix arrodillándose y poniendo su cabeza en el piso.

Clamure le imitó ambas estaba completamente avergonzadas.

—¿Podrían dejar su escenita para ponerme atención? —Dijo aquel anciano, ambas le miraron.

Ix esperó la reacción de la sacerdotisa quien comenzó a llorar estirando sus manos, aquel hombre las juntó, ambos se saludaron con sus manos tomadas y una reverencia.

—Gracias por salvarnos aquella ocasión —Agradeció aquel abuelo— Nos reuniste con los demás y nos diste un final feliz, estamos agradecidos.

Clamure negó con una sonrisa mientras lloraba, ambos se alejaron mientras la sacerdotisa se abrazaba al cuerpo de Ix quien tapó ambos cuerpos con su ala.

—Sabía que estabas herida ya que olías a tinta —Dijo aquel anciano tocando el ala lastimada de Ix, Clamure pudo notar como la otra ala se retorcía de dolor.

Ix ocultó su cara en la espalda desnuda de Clamure, sabía que aquella grotesca sonrisa la espantaría.

—Necesito algún tipo de prenda y un pedazo de madera para poder estabilizar tu ala ya que uno de las partes de tu hueso quebrado está apuñalado a su nervio, por eso te duele.

—Mi ropa —Movió sus labios.

—No me sirve, le pediré un vestido a la matriarca mañana que podamos cortar, descansen, nos vemos mañana sacerdotisa. —Ella movió su brazo de lado a lado mientras veía como se llevaba aquellas cuatro velas consigo.

Una vez solas en la oscuridad sintieron el incómodo silencio.

—Lo siento por sobrepasar mis límites contigo —Clamure de seguro movió su boca pero ya la luna no alumbraba a aquel lugar— No puedo verte, lo siento.

Clamure le tomó la delgada mano a Ix y puso sus dedos sobre sus labios mientras los movía.

—No hagas eso —Susurró Ix completamente avergonzada— No es sano que mi corazón lata así.

La sacerdotisa tocó su corazón estaba tan acelerado como el suyo, guiando las manos de Ix por su cuerpo Clamure se estremeció hasta que llegaron al pecho, su corazón latía con intensidad.

—Somos dos entonces —Clamure le besó los labios con delicadeza, Ix siguió el beso mientras cambiaban de posición.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron abrazadas con sus labios hinchados por los besos que se habían dado, ambas se sonrieron con un leve sonrojo.

—Había olvidado que ustedes duermen así todo el tiempo —Dijo la matriarca, tenía una sonrisa forzada y su ceño fruncido.

—Buenos días —Dijo Ix sin darle atención al echo de que habían dormido abrazadas y desnudas.

—Siéntense por favor —Dijo entrando sin que nadie le diera autorización— el anciano me dijo que les trajera unas prendas viejas para una venda, pero tenía una venda así que decidí traela, si estaban heridas pudieron recurrir a mí y no a él, sobretodo tu, Ix.

La matriarca bajó la mirada por el cuerpo de Ix bajando por sus pechos hasta que Clamure detuvo aquello con su ceño fruncido.

—No olvides que debemos ir al bosque, se acaba la comida —Dijo saliendo enojada con rapidez.

—¿Sacerdotisa? ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó al verla enojada.

Clamure tocó los ojos que Ix tenía en su cuerpo, Ix se sonrojó.

—Son míos —Movió la boca con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días pequeñas —Dijo el anciano— vistanse.

Ambas se levantaron, Clamure se estiró mientras bostezaba ambas al vestirse miraron a aquel hombre.

—Ix quítate todo lo que tape las heridas de las alas, Clamure dile a la matriarca que harás la parte de Ix hoy y no la hagas enojar —Clamure asintió, antes de salir besó a Ix.

—Toma, lo siento pero debes cazar unos cerdos —Dijo entregándole la guadaña, la sacerdotisa hizo un puchero, no le gustaba matar.

El sol llegó a sus ojos y dolió, cuando la matriarca vio que tenía la guadaña de Ix se acercó de inmediato.

—¿Qué haces con eso?

—... —Clamure intentó hablar sin éxito algo.

—Escribelo en el suelo —Clamure lo hizo— “Hoy haré toda la rutina de Ix, ella debe descansar” pues si, te cuidó día y noche mientras estaba conmigo

La sacerdotisa le sonrió alegre mientras la matriarca blanqueaba sus ojos.

—No me agradas ni me agradarás —Los aldeanos escucharon eso y alejaron a la sacerdotisa de la matriarca.

—Perdónala, está agotada, ella no es así usualmente —Decían mientras la sacerdotisa hacia un puchero.

—¿Vienes a hacer el trabajo de Ix? Vamos, te llevaremos —Dijo el hombre más músculoso.

Clamure apresuró su paso hacia ellos no sin antes despedirse de todos con una leve reverencia.

—Es un gusto conocerla, bueno, te vimos cuando estábamos cazando osos, Ix estaba abrazándote con fuerza pero ambas estaban inconscientes —Dijo aquel hombre.

—Igualmente —Movió la boca con precisión, ellos entendieron— Y no cazar osos.

—Ix nos dijo lo mismo, quizás fuiste tu quien le dijo eso con anterioridad —Clamure rió en silencio mientras a sentía.

—Debe tener cuidado con los animales salvaje —Clamure asintió decidida— Dígame señorita ¿Le gusta Ix? —Preguntó pícaro.

Clamure se sonrojó avergonzada mientras negaba.

—Tranquila todos sabemos que es hombre, parece que la matriarca cayó por él también, eran como uña y mugre.


	18. Capítulo XVII

Clamure sonrió apenada y se sorprendió ¿Cuánto había pasado desde aquello?

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? —Preguntó moviendo sus labios.

—Unos... Siete u ocho meses estuviste durmiendo —Clamure tapó su boca con sorpresa.

—¡Sacerdotisa tenga cuidado! —Exclamó uno viendo como un oso corría hacia ella.

Esta cayó al suelo por el empuje del oso quien empezó a lamer sus mejillas mientras Clamure reía en silencio.

—Vaya, los osos las adoran —Dijeron al ver la escena como un deja vú.

—Hey, ¿Has visto a algunos cerdos? —Movió la boca preguntándole al oso quien los guió.

—Oh vaya, el oso sabe leer labios —Dijo sorprendido.

Clamure se persignó apenada por lo que iba a hacer con sus manos tocó los hilos, ellos le miraron con curiosidad, parecía como si tocara algún instrumento de cuerda, con la guadaña cortó los hilos y un cerdo cayó, Clamure siguió con dos más.

—No creo que tengas la super fuerza de Ix ¿No es así? —Clamure tomó uno y lo puso en su hombro— ¿Es el único que puedes? —Clamure asintió.

—Bien, nosotros podemos con los otros —Decían.

Cuando salieron del bosque Clamure vio algo que la alertó.

—Esa es una baya venenosa —Movió la boca ellos le miraron alertados al ver como una de las niñas la iban a comer.

Clamure vio como un pájaro se ponía en su dedo y le dijo algo, este voló con toda rapidez quitándole las bayas a la niña quien comenzó a llorar, el pájaro se acercó con la rama de las bayas y las bayas en el pico.

—Bueno trabajo —Dijo mientras el pájaro botaba la rama y Clamure pisaba las bayas.

La matriarca vio eso con enojo y se acercó a ella dejando todo lo recolectado en el suelo.

—Oh, se viene la pelea —Dijeron interviniendo de inmediato.

—¡Uno de tus pájaros atacó a una niña! ¡Le quitaste las bayas!

—Las bayas eran venenosas —Movió sus labios.

—Ni siquiera tu puedes saber eso

—¿Quieres comprobarlo? —Preguntó enojada.

—Por supuesto que si —El mismo pajarito comió de lo que quedaba en el suelo comenzando a convulsionar.

—Felicitaciones, mataste a un pájaro que salvó la vida de tu amiga. —La matriarca vio aquello con una expresión de dolor, sobre todo porque la miraron con desaprobación.

El grupo de los hombres se persignaron frente al pájaro al ver que la sacerdotisa lo hacía y se fueron juntos.

Al llegar llevaron los cerdos a una base de piedras donde los acostaron, allí llegó ella junto con las demás niñas, Clamure se acercó de inmediato a la niña que lloraba.

—Lo siento por asustarte así —Movió sus labios mientras ella se ponía en cuclillas y limpiaba las lágrimas de la niña.

—Está bien, solo me asusté —Dijo calmándose.

—¿Comiste más de esas bayas? —Preguntó preocupada, ella asintió.

La matriarca palideció, Clamure se puso de pie de inmediato.

—No te preocupes, estarás bien —Movió su boca ella, sabía que no podía usar la guadaña así que tendría que hacerlo a la antigua— Una vajilla con agua por favor —Pidió a los hombres quieres asintieron— Tráeme la menta —Pidió a la matriarca.

—No traemos menta nunca —La sacerdotisa puso cara de decepción.

—Lo siento me duele mucho el pecho, no puedo respirar —Decía la niña jadeando.

—Okay mi cielo, tranquila —Movía sus labios, no podía hablar, la niña ya no podía verla.

—¡¿Por qué todo es tan injusto?! —Exclamó la matriarca a la sacerdotisa— ¡Claro, como vienes de parte del papa tienes todos los recursos que se necesitan! ¡Yo a penas se leer! —Exclamó empujando a la sacerdotisa.

Ix escuchó aquello e intentó salir pero el anciano no la dejó.

—Todo va a estar bien —Movió sus labios mientras recostada a la niña con sus labios morados, los hombres llegaron con el agua.

—¡Lo tienes todo! ¡Tienes a personas a tu alrededor que te admiran, que quieren que te quedes! ¡Estás educada! ¡Eres preciosa y tienes a alguien que te ama!

—¡¿Y qué sabes tú si lo tengo todo?! —Gritó Clamure enojada, su voz había salido— ¡Ni siquiera te tomaste el tiempo para conocerme y ya me odias porque te gusta Ix! —Exclamó con una expresión de odio, todos se estremecieron— ¡Ni ella me conoce para asumir el tipo de cosas que tu asumes sin saber ni siquiera como me llamo!

—¡Sacerdotisa ¿que planta necesita?!

—Una planta de menta, están en el principio del bosque, que sea rápido —Dijo enojada.

La niña comenzó a toser mientras en su boca se hacían quemaduras.

—Ahora si piensas seguir haciendo el ridículo quítate porque tengo a una de tus niñas muriendo frente a ti y ni siquiera puedes ir a buscar una simple planta.

Ix escuchó aquello preocupada, sabía que ella era inteligente, no lo dudaba, no usaría la guadaña en ninguna circunstancia.

Clamure se agachó tomando la mano de la niña mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

—Estarás bien, tranquila —La matriarca tocó el hombro de Clamure.

—¿Qué quieres que hagas? —Preguntó dejando atrás su orgullo, Clamure le sonrió.

—Por favor trae trozos de circulares y cortados finos para la cabeza, ella tiene fiebre —La chica asintió y salió corriendo— Querida abre tu boquita —La Niña jadeante la abrió viendo como sus vías respiratorias se cerraban y tenía quemaduras en su boca.

Esta comenzó a vomitar, eso era completamente malo, la mujer llegó con la menta, era la madre, Clamure la tranquilizó mientras echaba la menta en el agua, la niña al terminar de vomitar recibió agua con menta de parte de Clamure.

—Esto va a impedir que vomite, ¡Anciano! ¡Necesito un tubo moldeable!

—¡No existe algo así!

—¡Su garganta se está cerrando, inventa algo! —Aquel anciano corrió a su taller pero solo trajo metal— No me sirve.

La matriarca con la madre de la chica pusieron las papas en su frente, estas se empezaron a poner negras de inmediato.

—Eso no es bueno, tiene mucha fiebre ¿Qué más te duele, pequeña?

—No puedo ver, no siento mis dedos.

—Tenías hambre eh, comiste muchas —Decía con un cálido tono— necesito que te relajes

Mientras le cerraba los ojos a la niña vio como aquel hombre masticaba unas hojas.

—¿Tienes más?

—Si —Ella las pidió estirando su mano, una vez las recibió las puso en agua.

—Pequeña, aquí viene el agua —Su voz era tranquila, la niña tomó, a los minutos se durmió— Dormirle fue una pésima idea pero confío en nosotros así que ¿Tienen un lugar donde sea amplio?

—Si, vengan —La madre tomó a la niña en sus brazos y la llevaron a una casa vacía, Clamure la tomó y se encerró solo con ella y su guadaña— ¿Qué haces?

—La sanaré, no se preocupen —Dijo Clamure— Dios, hoy te pido que sanes a esta niña que con su inocencia comió de una fruta maldita —Clamure tomó los hilos— Déjala dar un respiro y que juegue por los campos —la sacerdotisa cortó los hilos— Amén.

Dejando la guadaña lejos sintió como la chica comenzaba a respirar agitada pero bien, abrió la puerta y todos entraron a verla, ella se puso a llorar por el susto.

—Bueno, te ganaste una buena comida hoy —Decía Clamure sonriendo alegre mientras desordenaba el cabello de la niña.

—¡Muchas gracias por salvar a mi niña! —Exclamó la madre abrazándola, ella correspondió alegre.

—Quizás les deje un manual de que frutas comer y de las cuales no —Bromeó mientras tomaba la guadaña— Iré con Ix, debe estar preocupada.

—Sacerdotisa espera —Pero Clamure no se detuvo ante el llamado de la matriarca.

Al llevar se abrazó a Ix suspirando, esta hizo desaparecer la guadaña mientras la besaba.

—¿Escuchaste?

—Todo, bueno, desde que se empezaron a gritar —Dijo calmándola.

—Sé que no debí haber gritado, soy la sacerdotisa pero es que me da tanta ira —Dijo enojada.

—También me enojé —Confesó Ix— Es cierto que yo no te conozco y tu sabes que ya llegamos a un punto de no retorno —Clamure corrió la mirada— Cuéntame sobre ti, quiero conocerte.

—Ustedes dos tengo información sobre lo que pasa con sus almas —Dijo el anciano pasando con una gran cantidad de libros.


	19. Capítulo XVIII

—¿Sobre nosotras? ¿Qué cosas?

—Ix, te estás pudriendo y me preguntas que cosas —Decía el anciano entregándole los libros a cada una.

—Ya lo leí —Dijo la sacerdotisa mirándolo— Este habla sobre la corrupción de las almas según el evangelio, más bien, según génesis, dice que lo que corrompió a Eva pudo ser más que una fruta, una metáfora.

—¿Eva de Adán y Eva? —Preguntó Ix extrañada.

—Si, exacto, Dios dijo “ _No comeréis de esta fruta_ ” recordemos que Eva y Adán no tenían conocimiento, no tenían vergüenza, eran animales en un cuerpo diferente, la teoría de la evolución es lo mismo, un mono se cruzó con otro tipo de animal aún desconocidos, a diferencia de la biblia la evolución es lenta, tuvieron que nacer ejemplares tras ejemplares —Explicaba con tranquilidad.

Ambos le quedaron escuchando atentamente, la forma en la que hablaba era atractiva para el oído.

—La fruta prohibida, la cual ahora se representa como una manzana en la mayoría de los artes religiosos, puede que sea una metáfora, no era una fruta en realidad, sino era conocimiento, ellos tuvieron vergüenza de mostrarse a si mismos en cuerpos desnudos, desobedecieron a Dios y fueron expulsados del paraíso aunque no fueron los primeros.

—Lilith —Susurró Ix, Clamure asintió.

—Lilith se reveló ya que de alguna manera siempre fue la sombra de Adán siendo que ambos están hechos de lo mismo, de allí nacen los demonios —Clamure tomó el libro que el anciano ofrecía— Sí, lo leí también, este habla de la teoría del conocimiento, la fruta y la corrupción de almas.

—¿Corrupción de almas?

—Sí, antes, según lo planeado por Dios las almas de los humanos eran tan puras que eran capaces de brillar como un sol —Explicaba con emoción—, pero el conocimiento los corrompió, las almas humanas suponían ser los seres más puros, por supuesto, los ángeles tomaron ese puesto, las almas ahora eran grises, moldeables, cada decisión decidían quienes eran, por supuesto esto variaba y podía cambiar, el libro al final dice que las almas son algo que ni Dios puede controlar.

Ix tocó su pecho con extrañes para luego mirar sus alas, se sorprendió de inmediato.

—¡Ahora se porqué se me hizo conocido aquel concepto! —Dijo señalando sus alas— Mis alas cambiaron una vez te ayudé a salvar a alguien, se volvieron grises, no creo que lo hayas notado pero cuando me conociste.

—Recuerdo bien tus alas querida —Respondió con tranquilidad— las recuerdo porque tus alas tragaban la luz de la luna.

—Toma este, dudo que lo hayas leído —Dijo el anciano, Clamure lo tomó leyendo la portada.

—Definitivamente lo he leído, conozco el tema —Dijo con simpleza— Es la corrupción de los ángeles al caer.

—Si.

—No leas ese libro, entregamelo, por favor —Dijo Ix estirando su mano.

—Ese libro explica muchas cosas de la transformación de ángel a demonio, lo escribió _Alister Crowley_ después de todo —Dijo entregándole el libro— Ahora entiendo tu corrupción, Ix.

—¡No es corrupción! ¡Puedo controlarlo! —Exclamó abrumada.

—No, no puedes —Negó el anciano— Tienes que arrancar tus alas antes de que te corrompas por completo.

—No lo haré, lo juro, Clamure te lo juro —Dijo mirándola directo a los ojos.

—Yo confío en ti, Ix, porque se que pudiste matarme pero no lo hiciste.

—Muéstrame tu guadaña —Dijo el anciano, Ix se la pasó y este la quebró, lentamente se comenzó a hacer polvo.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! —Exclamó Clamure, Ix se encogió mientras sus alas se retorcían de dolor.

Esta tenía una macabra sonrisa, la sacerdotisa le miró asustada para luego relajarse y acariciar su cabeza con cuidado.

—Soy el que responde al nombre constelación Cáncer —Dijo serio— Esa arma celestial la corrompió a ambas aunque era la que retenía la corrupción de Ix.

Clamure se puso de pie y vio como este horrible color negro se esparcía cada vez más rápido.

—Y ahora, Ix ¿Puedes prometer lo de recién? —Ix le miró mientras sonreía.

—Si puede —Dijo Clamure— Si no estaré allí para pararla.

—Sacerdotisa, oh pequeña sacerdotisa, una vez vayas con el papa te quemarán en la hoguera.

Ix se puso a la defensiva de inmediato, Clamure solo agachó la cabeza porque lo sabía.

—Y tu lo sabías ¿Qué ibas a fingir? ¿Qué Ix quemó la carta? Te la mandarían una y otra vez hasta que el papa se tope en tu peregrinaje, yo te haré fuerte, a ambas, solo tráeme del metal _cristal_ —Clamure lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Cuánto quieres? —Preguntó.

—Quiero dos del tamaño de tu torso, escuché que pasando por los campos de té verde hay un campo de arroz, detrás de aquellos campos estará la montaña más alta que podrás conocer, está bajo la nieve, si eres capaz de llegar con vida sería genial.

—Bien, vamos —Dijo Ix aún con aquella sonrisa, Clamure la detuvo.

—Déjame hacer esto por ti, debes descansar.

—Ella tiene razón, si sigues maltratando tus alas no podrás volar y eso es lo que quieres ¿No? Ser capaz de darle la libertad de ir a donde sea siempre que sea en tus brazos —Dijo el anciano, Ix le miró con dolor.

—Sana rápido, no me tardaré mucho —Ambas se besaron brevemente y Clamure salió.

Al mirar a su alrededor vio que ellos miraban de sus casas sin saber que pasaba por los gritos que habían.

Clamure sin despedirse salió del lugar con rapidez, todos le miraron siguiendo su paso, ella se fue a la derecha.

La matriarca miró aquello y fue al lugar donde Ix estaba con el anciano.

—Acabo de ver la sacerdotisa irse y parece que hubo una pelea aquí ¿Pasó algo? —Preguntó, Ix ocultó sus alas a tiempo.

—Ella tiene una misión que lograr —Dijo el anciano.

—Ix ¿Qué tal está tu salud? Te ves más pálida de lo normal.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes —Ella soltó una risilla, ambos le miraron confundidos.

—No estás bien para nada, si estuvieras bien estarías como un perrito moviendo tu cola tras ella, estamos preparando comida, trata de ir a comer con todos ¿Si?

—De acuerdo, gracias matriarca.

—Ah... Lo siento por gritarle a la sacerdotisa, estaba abrumada por la situación.

—Eso dicelo a ella, fue una pelea entre ustedes —Decía tranquila.

—Sin embargo te vi tratando de salir, le hice decir cosas malas, sinceramente no sabia que esperar.

—¿Obtuviste lo que querías?

—No creo que lo sepas de forma directa pero me gustas, no me importa si eres una chica —Se confesó con seriedad— Los meses que pasamos juntas fueron espectaculares para mí, eras la única de mi edad y disfruté cada momento contigo.

—Matriarca... —Decía Ix— gracias por todo.

—Elegiste bien tus palabras para rechazarme —Soltó una risita sin ánimo— estoy en deuda con ambas, pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran, mi aldea en su aldea

—Antes de que te vayas quería decirte que también disfruté el tiempo juntas de una forma distinta —Ella dejó caer unas lágrimas para luego sonreír.

—Me hace feliz saber eso —Susurró para luego irse.


	20. Capítulo XIX

—Me caía bien la matriarca para ti ¿Estás segura de quedarte con la sacerdotisa? —Preguntó, Ix le miró sin expresión.

—Por supuesto que estoy segura.

—Pero siempre pelean —Recuerdos fugaces llegaron a Ix de cuando peleaban.

—No siempre peleamos es solo que simplemente todo es bastante complicado en cuanto decisiones, mi trabajo siempre ha sido asesinar, pero ella quiere perdonar la vida a todos —Explicaba Ix suspirando— Las cosas no son tan perfectas, hay un balance que no se puede romper.

—¿Cuando se corrompió no te dio miedo?

—Oh mierda lo tenía —Exclamó— pero no era miedo de ella, era miedo de perderle.

—Ah, caíste por completo —Decía el anciano.

—No sé a donde la mandaste sola sin ayuda pero mas te vale que vuelva con vida.

—No será eso problema para ella, el problema es el metal en si, es abrumador incluso trabajar con él.

Ix miró todo con preocupación, se sentía inútil con su ala rota y estando tan corrompida.

Mientras Clamure pasaba por los campos de té verde, las señoras le reconocieron y se acercaron, ella les bendijo y siguió su camino.

—Espere, si sigue encontrará un barranco ¿A donde irá? —Preguntó.

—A las montañas —Ellas le miraron preocupadas.

—Tenga mucho cuidado, no queremos perder a alguien tan importante —La sacerdotisa les sonrió y siguió su camino— Dios bendiga su camino.

—Amén —Dijo por última vez.

Caminó hasta llegar a aquel barranco y tembló al ver la distancia, si caía definitivamente iba a morir.

—Los hombres de poca fe caen al dudar de lo que Dios es realmente, pero yo soy una creyente unida a Dios. —Decía dando un paso adelante al vacío.

Lentamente comenzó a caminar mientras oraba, su voz temblaba, estuvo al menos treinta minutos caminando sobre aquello a paso lento pero seguro al llegar a los pies de la montaña comenzó a respirar agitada mientras temblaba sin evitarlo, en aquel barranco no se veía fin.

Con cuidado comenzó a escalar, realmente en aquel lugar hacía mucho frío, después de todo ella era una humana, sus manos comenzaron a helar pero no se detuvo hasta que la nieve le interrumpió.

—Debe estar por aquí entonces —Ella sintió un estruendo y vio como la nieve caía—, oh vaya...

Ix sintió un escalofrío y se puso de pie mientras el anciano la detenía.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento, iré a buscarla.

—Ella está bien, solo hay que esperar.

Ix se sentó nuevamente hasta que se quedó dormida abrazada a un libro, el anciano salió, quien veía en la oscuridad entró a la casa de Ix viéndola dormir.

—Me di cuenta de que —Dijo aquella voz, Ix abrió sus ojos y miró a aquella persona— Quizás es su cuerpo lo que te atraiga de ella.

—Matriarca realmente no tienes que llegar a este punto —Dijo Ix sin expresión alguna al verla desnuda frente a ella.

—Dime que puedo hacer por ti, lo haría todo, mi madre me dijo que al encontrar al indicado me casaría, podríamos ser una familia, todos aquí te adoran, podrías tener tranquilidad, un lugar estable —Ella tomó las manos de Ix poniéndolas en sus pechos— Podrías tenerme a mí.

—No funciona así, esto no es sobre tu persona indicada —Dijo alejando sus manos.

—Si lo es —Dijo con un hilo de voz— quiero estar contigo, que me tengas en tu mente, quiero enamorarte porque vales la pena y yo valgo la pena.

—Lo siento —Dijo Ix corriendo la mirada.

Era de día habían murmullos y rostros llenos de preocupación, el anciano oía todo hasta que oyeron un fuerte sonido, era alguien arrastrando algo.

Y todos abrieron camino mientras la veían pasar, estaba sangrando, sus ojos no tenían brillo alguno, dejó caer unas lágrimas mientras pasaba por a fuera del lugar de Ix viendo de reojo como estaba abrazada a la matriarca quien estaba desnuda y se detuvo frente al anciano dejando caer dos cosas.

—Por favor hágalo rápido.

—Por supuesto, ve a darte un baño.

Clamure se fue caminando y pudo ver a un niño lejos del pozo con una vela encendida en sus manos.

—Hey, no lo hagas, causarás un incendio —Dijo, el niño le miró con sorpresa y apagó la vela con sus dedos.

Al llegar vio a unos hombres bañándose, le miraron con preocupación.

—¿Sacerdotisa? ¿Está bien? —Clamure cayó al piso, los hombres salieron del agua de inmediato.

Cuando Ix abrió los ojos empujó a la persona que estaba en sus brazos y se puso de pie con una expresión de disgusto.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Me rechazaste, quería un último deseo nada más —Ix salió sin querer oír nada— ¡¿Acaso no puedes entender los sentimientos de alguien rechazada?! —Exclamó saliendo, los del pueblo le miraron preocupados.

—¡No puedo! —Exclamó Ix yendo a ver al anciano quien le miró con desaprobación— ¿Alguna noticia de la sacerdotisa ? —Este con la mirada le señaló el débil caminar de quien aún sangraba.

Ix trató de acercarse pero Clamure la detuvo mientras corría la mirada.

—No te atrevas a tocarme sin antes lavar tus pecaminosas manos —Ix le miró con una expresión de dolor mientras veía caer la sangre de Clamure quien siguió caminando hasta chocar con la desnuda matriarca— No sé lo que hiciste pero sé que te aprovechaste de Ix.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —Exclamó empujándola.

—Cuando una matriarca pelea con alguien todos la protegen atentos al movimiento del enemigo —Comentaba Clamure en voz alta— Ni siquiera deberías ser llamada así.

—¡Lo que tuvimos fue mutuo hasta que abriste los ojos! Lo que pasó en la noche fue el reflejo de todo ¡Ix está mejor sin ti!

—Eso no es verdad, matriarca —Dijo Ix oyendo aquello— sacerdotisa realmente no quería nada con ella.

—Eso es mentira —Gruñó ella.

—¡Estaba enferma y débil! ¡Me desmayé y en lugar de irte al ser rechazada te quedaste! —La matriarca hizo una expresión de dolor.

—Este pueblo se mantiene sano porque hay algo en su alrededor, algo que mata a los animales que no son sagrados, si esa barrera se rompe ustedes serán como los demás pueblos —Todos se miraron con sorpresa— Esta no es mi tierra pero yo llego y deshago esta barrera aunque ustedes me digan que no ¿Qué me hace?

—¡Una maldita! —Exclamó la matriarca.

—Hiciste lo mismo con Ix ¿Qué me detiene? —Preguntó Clamure con una leve sonrisa.

—Vayámonos sacerdotisa —Ix trató de tocarla pero Clamure las abofeteó a ambas.

—Son unas traidoras, ambas —Dijo con una expresión de dolor mientras miraba a Ix— Mi peregrinaje seguirá sin ti, Ix Chel.

—Vamos querida —Decía una señora llevando a Clamure a sanar sus heridas de gravedad.

Hubo un silencio, cuando la matriarca vio a Ix palideció tenía una sonrisa macabra mientras caían unas lágrimas.

—No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida —Le dijo Ix quien fue al taller de aquel anciano, cuando ella intentó entrar el anciano le cerró las puertas.

Miró a su alrededor, nuevamente había pasado, nuevamente todos estaban decepcionada de ella, corrió a su casa y se encerró.


	21. Capítulo XX

—¿Qué es lo que deseas?

—Un poco de tranquilidad, gracias —Dijo Ix sentándose.

—¿Cuál es tu mayor deseo? —Ix le miró al notar su seriedad.

—Ser fuerte.

—¿Ser fuerte? ¿Para qué?

—Para poder protegerla de todo lo que venga contra ella —Dijo firmemente, el herrero aceptó aquello.

—Bien, eso es bueno, la firmeza del alma también moldea el arma —Dijo sacando aquel metal derretido— No te puedes quedar aquí, ve a dormir donde te habías quedado todo este tiempo, ella se quedará conmigo, no te preocupes.

—Gracias, anciano —Dijo Ix poniéndose de pie.

Y volvió a aquel lugar bajo la mirada de todos, una señora se acercó e hizo una reverencia.

—Lo siento mucho por el comportamiento de la matriarca, espero que comprendas que ella no lo hace por maldad —Ella se detuvo al sentir una fría mano acariciando su cabeza, Ix le sonrió levemente.

—No tienes que disculparte por ella, está bien —Ella le miró sonrojada y asintió.

—La sacerdotisa está bien, no quiere que le hablemos de ella pero se que te preocupas —Ix asintió.

—Muchas gracias por decirme, realmente estaba preocupada.

—Sé que algún día te perdonará.

—Amén a eso —Ella rió levemente y se fue.

Era la noche nuevamente la luna iluminaba el lugar mientras Ix dormía abrazada a un libro y escuchó una risilla.

—¿Un libro es suficiente reemplazo para mí? —Ix con sorpresa abrió los ojos y la vio allí sentada frente a ella.

—¿Sacerdotisa?

—¿Esperabas a otra?

—Pensé que te quedarías con el anciano.

—No puedo dormir con tanto ruido —Confesó con tranquilidad.

—¿Quieres venir? —Preguntó Ix pero ella negó— Bien... ¿Qué tal fue el viaje?

—¿No lo escuchaste? Ah claro, estabas dormida con la matriarca desnuda en tus brazos —Ix hizo una expresión de dolor.

—Lo que te digo es cierto, no hice nada con ella —Clamure se acercó sentándose arriba de ella tomándole el mentón con fuerza.

—¿No la tocaste? ¿No la besaste? ¿No tuviste relaciones de índole sexual? —Preguntó con rapidez mientras su expresión de dolor era revelada por la luna.

—No la besé, no tuve sexo con ella pero si la toqué —Decía con sinceridad viendo la expresión de Clamure quien había mordido su labio—, lo repetiré una vez más, eres la única persona que me importa, si hago esto es por ti.

—Desnúdate —Ix al oír esto solo obedeció mientras ella se alejaba.

Al estar desnuda Clamure le miró con atención mientras Ix ponía sus trenzas hacia atrás quedando completamente expuesta ante la sacerdotisa.

—¿Tocó tus ojos? —Refiriéndose a los de sus caderas.

—No lo hizo-

—¿Dónde te tocó? —Preguntó con su ceño fruncido.

—Ella no me tocó, te lo juro —Dijo tratando de acercarse sin lograrlo.

—Mientes —Dijo temblando— Tu cuerpo fue intoxicado.

—Bien, purificame —Pidió Ix.

—¿Qué?

—Purificame.

—Si piensas que voy a pecar por ti —Decía mientras la veía acercarse a ella— Creo que estás en lo correcto —Dijo— Déjame purificarte.

—Ven a mí.

Ambas se acercaron con cuidado, Ix sintió la mano de la sacerdotisa recorriendo su cuerpo, sus manos eran cálidas, esa sensación la comenzó a sumergir aún más de lo que estaba.

No sabía nada de ella, ni ella de Ix, parecían ser un par de desconocidas que se conocían muy bien.

—Clamure —Susurró Ix apegándose a ella— Purificame.

—Eres una maldita —Dijo sonrojada mientras tenía su ceño fruncido.

Ambas se besaron, Clamure sintió como Ix comenzaba a desvestirla y ella tomó su cara mientras seguían el beso.

Lentamente ambas cayeron, Ix estaba arriba de la avergonzada Clamure con su ropa suelta y desordenada, Ix sintió una punzada y dejó reposar su cabeza en el pecho de la sacerdotisa.

—Mierda —Se quejó.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Ix la miró sonrojada.

—Eres preciosa —Clamure se estremeció al oír eso, la luz de luna parecía ser más intensa.

—Oh vaya —Clamure tapó su cara con las manos.

Ix lentamente le quitó la ropa, ante cada roce la sacerdotisa temblaba, al desnudarla por completo la admiró recordando como las cosas habían cambiado desde aquel momento en el bosque, con cuidado besó las manos de Clamure quien con vergüenza las quitó de su cara.

—¿Puedo? —Preguntó, Clamure asintió con vergüenza.

Con cuidado recorrió su cuerpo mientras besaba su boca hasta que ella se alejó ante el espasmo de la sacerdotisa.

—Que hermosa reacción.

—No me mires —Susurró avergonzada.

—¿Segura? —Preguntó Ix, Clamure le miró haciendo un puchero.

—No... —Ix sonrió alegre mientras seguía tocando.

—La estoy corrompiendo con mis manos —Pensó al ver como ella temblaba mientras jadeaba— Ah mierda, no me arrepiento de seguir cayendo por ella.

Clamure la abrazó mientras la besaba, ella apretó sus temblorosas piernas apretando también la mano de Ix.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda —Pensaba Ix mientras veía a la chica temblorosa respirar agitada con un sonrojo y su espalda arqueada— Es un punto de no retorno.

Ix cayó al suelo y Clamure se acurrucó en sus brazos, Ix la abrazó con fuerza por la espalda aferrándose a la calidez de la sacerdotisa, con lentitud besó su hombro para luego lentamente dormir.

—Clamure... —Murmuró entre sueños— creo que me enamoré de ti... —Dijo bajando la intensidad de su voz hasta quedarse dormida.

La sacerdotisa tapó su boca con sorpresa, estaba completamente sonrojada, se alejó con cuidado y besó la mejilla de Ix para luego vestirse y salir corriendo.

Salió del pueblo bajo la mirada del vigilante de turno, corrió y corrió hasta quedar un punto en la nada donde cayó de rodillas, tapando su cara chilló con una sonrisa.

—Tranquila Clamure, respira, mañana nada va a cambiar, la vas a ignorar y todo lo que pasó nadie lo sabrá —Decía mientras se levantaba y chillaba de alegría.

Era de mañana en el pueblo y todos se levantaban, era día de ir al bosque por comida, Clamure se juntó con los hombres hablándoles.

Ix salió mirándola, tan profesional pero atenta y cariñosa, si quería que la amaran era fácil.

—Sacerdotisa —Llamó Ix acercándose, Clamure frunció el ceño para luego irse del lugar sin ni siquiera mirarla— ¿Eh?

—Buen intento, quizás para la próxima —Dijo uno de los hombres, los demás rieron a carcajadas.

De repente para Ix pareció que lo de anoche no había pasado.


	22. Capítulo XXI

—¿Y si fue un sueño? —Le preguntó al anciano quién forjaba algo.

—¡Eres molesta, vete!

—Está como si no hubiera pasado nada, quizás si fue un sueño.

—¡Me desconcentras! —El anciano le tiró un libro en la cara.

—Ah —Suspiró sin reacción alguna para luego tirarse en el suelo— Si no lo sé la duda me matará, ah —Suspiró nuevamente— Ya estoy viendo mi hilo, moriré.

—¡Agh! ¡Si te refieres a que si Clamure salió anoche es verdad! ¡Vete de aquí antes de que te tiré metal fundido! —Ix le sonrió y salió con orgullo luego de haber conseguido lo que quería— demonios desgraciados, tienen más energía que uno y no te olvides de conquistarla mierda.

Mientras Clamure caminaba completamente sonrojada, las señoras le miraron con preocupación.

—Hace mucha calor, eh ¿Necesita bañarse? —Preguntó ella con delicadeza.

—Estoy bien, aunque sí, hace bastante sol, la luna estuvo preciosa anoche.

—¿Si? La vi normal —Clamure se sonrojó aún más— ¿Segura está bien? Vamos al agua.

—Si, vamos, es mejor —Dijo al ver a Ix saliendo de la casa del anciano.

—Hey, chicos ¿Saldrán a cazar? —Preguntó Ix acercándose a ellos.

—No, la sacerdotisa dijo que haríamos algo completamente diferente y nos citó en el lago con nuestras lanzas —Dijo el más musculoso.

—¿Tienen alguna para mí? —Preguntó Ix pero ellos negaron.

—Lo siento Ix —Ix negó deteniendo su caminar— llevamos prisa.

—¿Cómo se conquista a una mujer? —Preguntó con vergüenza, ellos se miraron entre ellos y soltaron unas carcajadas mientras dos pasaban sus brazos por sus hombros y la llevaban al lago caminando.

—Sabía que llegaría este día, has crecido tanto —Ix bajó la mirada avergonzada.

—A mi mujer le dije que todo de ella me pertenecía y que pasaría el resto de mi vida junto a mí junto con unas rosas —Dijo el más delgado orgulloso.

—¿Seguro no fue por pena? Estás muy delgado —Se burló Ix— Quizás tiene el síndrome de mamá, quería cuidarte y darte de comer.

Todos comenzaron a reír mientras Ix sonreía cerrando sus ojos, la sacerdotisa quien vio eso fijó su mirada en el suelo.

—Mierda, es hermosa —Pensó tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Mira este truco, no lo he probado pero quiero intentarlo —Dijo poniéndose frente a ella.

—Oh no, aquí viene —Decían aguantando su risa.

—¿Aquí viene qué? —Preguntó Ix viendo cómo el hombre ponía su mano en el hombro.

—Hey —Dijo con una voz mas profunda y una sonrisa ladeada.

—¡PFF! —Ix comenzó a reír a carcajadas junto con los otros.

—Hoy están muy ruidosos los hombres —Dijo la señora que acompañaba a Clamure.

—Parece que alguien despertó de buen humor —Comentó mirando con cariño a Ix.

—Si le gusta debería perdonarla, digo, no es por meterme pero estoy segura de que Ix no le haría eso —Dijo nerviosa.

—Tienes razón —Dijo con tranquilidad— podría ser.

Cuando llegaron al lago entre risas vieron a Clamure hablando con las demás mujeres.

—Ahora, ve, ve, es tu oportunidad de usar mi técnica —Dijo aquel chico empujándola.

—¿Tu técnica? ¿Estás loco? —Preguntó para luego ver cómo todas le miraban, incluso Clamure.

Ella acomodó su cabello mirándola, Ix lentamente puso la mano en su hombro y sonrió forzadamente sin poder ladear la sonrisa.

—Hey —Su voz era más grave.

—Hey... —Decía extrañada— ¿Qué se supone que fue eso?

—Se supone que debía conquistarte ¿Lo hizo? —Preguntó Ix nerviosa.

Hubo un silencio, las mujeres taparon su boca mientras los hombres aguantaron su risa.

—¡Pff! —La sacerdotisa con una mano tapó su boca y con la otra tocó su vientre mientras soltaba carcajadas.

Todos a su alrededor comenzaron a reír mientras Ix se sentía avergonzada pero soltaba leves risitas nerviosas.

—Me conquistó —Dijo entre carcajadas— Pero inténtalo mejor para la próxima —Ella con un dedo tocó la punta de la nariz de Ix guiñándole el ojo con seducción.

—¡Lo hizo! —Gritaron los hombres entre risas para luego tomarla y tirarse al agua con ella en brazos.

—¡Los odio a todos! —Exclamó Ix entre risas.

—Acérquese a la orilla, señorita Ix —Dijo Clamure arrodillándose.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa Sacerdotisa suprema protegida del papa? —Preguntó con respeto, Clamure soltó una risita.

—También vengan los demás —Llamó Clamure.

—¿Necesita algo de nosotros? —Las mujeres tomaron las lanzas que habían botado.

—El menú de hoy es humano ahumado —Dijo con burla mientras le pasaban una lanza.

—¿Es eso legal? —Preguntó uno tartamudeando.

—En este mundo todo el legal si no se sabe —Dijo una señora riendo fríamente.

—Sabía que me odiabas, amor mío —Dijo aquel delgado hombre asustado.

—¿Quién se le confiesa a alguien tratándola como si fuera una propiedad? —Preguntó con su ceño fruncido.

—Tiene un punto —Dijeron todos.

—Enseñemosle como se hace —Dijo Clamure poniéndose de pie mientras miraba a Ix.

—Oh vaya —Dijo Ix interesada.

—A un lado —Le pidieron las señoras, ellos se arrinconaron juntos mientras aquel delgado hombre temblaba.

Clamure con cuidado tomó la lanza y la tiró al agua con fuerza, al sacarla vieron como había atravesado cuatro peces.

—Vamos a morir —Tartamudeó.

—Oh —Dijo Ix siguiéndole con la mirada.

—Si sigues así Dios te castigará por pecar —Se burló uno de los hombres.

—No es pecado admirar la belleza de una bella dama —Dijo Ix con un acento elegante.

—Pero si comérsela con la mirada —Dijeron entre risas.

Clamure se sonrojó por completo al escuchar la conversación.

—Dejen de procrastinar y usen sus lanzas, esta es la comida de hoy —Dijo Clamure haciendo pucheros.

—¡Si, sacerdotisa! —Exclamaron mientras iban a buscar las lanzas.

—Esto sería mas fácil con la guadaña —Comentó Ix suspirando.

—Tienen que aprender a conseguir su propio alimento —Dijo Clamure respondiendo— pero si, hubiera sido más fácil —Ix le sonrió como ella a la híbrida— Ya sal del agua, es peligroso.

La sacerdotisa estiró su mano la cual Ix agarró para que la ayudara a subir una vez salió completamente empapada comenzó a sacudirse mojando a Clamure.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Está helada! —Exclamó Clamure huyendo mientras Ix le perseguía hasta que ella cayó al enredarse por su propia ropa pesada por el agua— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Clamure preocupada.

Ix le tiró el brazo haciéndola caer sobre su cuerpo, la abrazó y comenzó a girar mientras la mojaba.

—¡Ix Chel te voy a matar! —Gritó Clamure golpeando levemente a Ix tratando de alejarla.

—Nunca me atraparas en vida —Dijo mientras se alejaba y salía corriendo con rapidez.

—Ah maldición Ix —Se quejaba al ver su ropa mojada.

Ix mientras huía vio a la matriarca en una esquina con su esclerótica roja, Clamure quien la persiguió vio lo mismo que ella.

—Háblale —Mandó la sacerdotisa.

—¿Yo? ¿De todas las personas yo?

—No te quejes tu hiciste todo esto —Decía Clamure empujándola hacia la matriarca.

—Vamos a hablar luego —Dijo Ix mirándola.

—Si, si —Dijo sin prestarle atención.


	23. Capítulo XXII

—Matriarca —Dijo Ix preocupada, ella le miró dejando caer una lágrima.

—Sería mejor si no te me acercaras, me dijiste que no querías volver a verme —Decía limpiando su cara.

—Eso fue por el calor del momento.

—Es que simplemente no lo entiendo —Dijo bastante afectada— creí que así funcionaban las cosas, encontraba a mi persona ideal y me casaría con esa persona, tendríamos un niño y... Cuidaríamos de este lugar.

La sacerdotisa quien escuchaba le miró con pena, era una educación bastante básica.

—Las cosas no son así normalmente —Dijo Ix— Incluso si encuentras a tu pareja ideal, no significa que esa persona vea lo mismo en ti y es respetable, quizás algún día te cases con otra persona que llegue al pueblo o que tu rescates como a nosotras.

—Duele mucho oír esas cosas, todo este tiempo te esperé en vano.

—Las personas no se enamoran una sola vez —Dijo Ix— Se pueden enamorar hasta cinco veces o más so su corazón lo soporta, el que no estemos juntas no es el fin de tu mundo, mira adelante, es lo que hace la líder de una manada.

Clamure sonrió al oír eso mientras sentía el llanto de la matriarca.

—Ah, aquí estás, matriarca —Dijo Clamure acercándose a ellas— Lo siento ¿Interrumpo algo?

—No, ya habíamos acabado de conversar —Dijo la matriarca limpiando sus lágrimas— ¿Pasa algo sacerdotisa?

—Venga a ver, están haciendo un desastre —Dijo la sacerdotisa tomándola de la mano.

Las tres llegaron juntas al lago viendo cómo lo apuñalaban con lanzas.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen? —Preguntó riendo.

—Pescando —Dijo Clamure— ¿Quieres intentarlo?

—Por supuesto —Ambas se acercaron al lago robándose las lanzas a los hombres.

Ambas comenzaron a tirarlos, mientras Clamure fallaba la matriarca cazaba hasta cinco.

—Oh, tienes ojo de águila —Dijo Clamure impresionada mientras limpiaba su sudor.

—¡La matriarca ea increíble! ¡Por favor enséñenos! —Exclamaron exagerando una reacción.

Ella les miró avergonzada y asintió, tanto Ix como Clamure se alejaron viendo como el resto del pueblo llegaba.

—Buen trabajo, Ix —Susurró Clamure.

—Solo dije lo que pensé que dirías tú —Confesó— Soy mala para ese tipo de cosas.

—Lo hiciste bien, quizás haya alguna recompensa en la noche —Susurró coqueta para luego acercarse al grupo.

Ix se sonrojó por completo, definitivamente no lo había soñado.

Ambas ayudaron a cocinar a la matriarca mientras le enseñaban a los hombres a abrir el pescado y quitarle la espina.

—¿Has probado pescado? —Preguntó Clamure a Ix.

—No, nunca.

—Yo tampoco de hecho —Confesó avergonzada.

—Yo creo que si, tengo un vago recuerdo —Decía la matriarca uniéndose a la conversación— creo que mi madre trajo un pescado y me lo dio de comer, estuve una semana enferma.

—Trataremos de que esta vez no te enfermes —Dijo Clamure riendo nerviosa.

—Eso espero —Rió la matriarca.

A la hora de la comida aquel anciano no salió, la sacerdotisa vio aquello preocupada.

—No te preocupes —Dijo la matriarca al notar aquello—, él suele concentrarse bastante en su trabajo por lo que no come.

—Creo que le llevaré comida a su taller —Cuando Clamure se levantó vio como el anciano salía con pose de victoria— Oh vaya.

Y el almuerzo siguió con normalidad, en las horas libres la mujeres y hombres se ponían por debajo de la catarata, Ix con Clamure les vigilaban en caso de lo que pudiera pasar.

Todo fue bastante tranquilo, cuando la noche llegó cada uno se fue a su casa Ix se quedó sola mirando el libro a la luz de la luna.

—¿Me dejas pasar? —Preguntó Clamure sonriendole.

—Por supuesto —Ix se corrió de la entrada y se sentó donde la luz daba.

—¿Está interesante el libro? —Preguntó Clamure.

—Bastante.

—Me gusta la parte donde explican porqué Caín es tan importante —Comentó con una sonrisa.

—Sh, todavía no voy allí.

—Lo sé —Susurró Clamure apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos cerrando los ojos.

Ix acarició el cabello de la sacerdotisa mientras leía, lentamente ella se quedó dormida.

Cuando la híbrido terminó el libro miró a la sacerdotisa dormir con tranquilidad.

—¿Terminaste el libro? —Preguntó Clamure sin abrir los ojos.

—Lo hice —Dijo.

—¿Quieres la recompensa? —Ix se puso de pie dejando el libro lejos de ella.

—Pareces agotada.

—Fue un largo día —Dijo sentándose— ¿Recargamos energía?

—Si —Dijo tomándola en brazos apegándose a ella quien comenzó a besarla.

—Si seguimos así se nos dañarán los labios —Comentó entre besos.

—¿Quieres parar?

—No —Dijo mientras era apegada a la pared.

Ix bajó a su cuello mientras las piernas de la sacerdotisa que rodeaban el torso de la híbrido se apretaron, ella le dejó una marca mientras bajaba a sus pechos hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor.

—Ix, huelo a tinta, bájame —Pidió Clamure preocupada.

—Estoy bien.

—Ahora.

—De acuerdo perdón —Se disculpó mientras la bajaba.

—Muéstrame tu espalda querida —Dijo en un susurro.

—No es necesario, estoy bien —Contestó negándose.

—Ahora.

—Si señora —Dijo bajando su ropa con cuidado.

—Disculpen —Dijo la matriarca llegando con dos velas, al alumbrar la habitación se sonrojó— Lo siento, no quería interrumpirlas.

—No interrumpes nada —Dijo la sacerdotisa con tranquilidad— de hecho me serviría si me trajeras una vela.

—¿Ix sigue enferma? —Preguntó preocupada entregándole una vela.

—Si —Dijo revisando las abiertas heridas de Ix.

—¿Tu no puedes salvarla?

—No puedo —Susurró pegando su cabeza en la espalda ardiente de aquella híbrido.

—Pero la sanarás ¿No es así? —Ix miró a Clamure con preocupación.

—Por supuesto que lo haré —Confirmó.

Luego de unos minutos ella se fue, al quedar solas se abrazaron y durmieron así.

Una vez Ix despertó la sacerdotisa nuevamente no estaba, esta vez Ix no despertó por la luz del sol sino porque las personas del pueblo la levantaron con rapidez para ver lo que sucedía.

Ix adormilada aún miró aquello, Clamure tenía algo en su mano y salía del pueblo despidiéndose de todos.

—¡¿Sacerdotisa?! —Exclamó Ix persiguiéndola.

—Tu arma está lista ve a buscarla y no me sigas —Demandó ella con seriedad.

—Pensé que habíamos superado este tema —Dijo mientras la perseguía a paso rápido.

—Quédate aquí, tienes buena vida y ahora puedo continuar sin ti —Dijo enseñándole aquella hermosa alabarda.

—Pero yo te necesito —Dijo Ix con un puchero, la seriedad que tanto se esforzó por mostrar Clamure se fue al momento de sonrojarse por completo.

—No, quédate aquí, es una orden-

—Pero quiero acompañarte.

—Ya te lo dije, haré mi peregrinaje sola.

Ix detuvo su caminar mientras la sacerdotisa se alejaba cada vez más de ella, el anciano se acercó entregándole la guadaña.

—¿Qué es lo que haces allí, Ix chel? —Preguntó la matriarca con autoridad.

—¡Síguela! —Exclamaron ellos.

—Pero...

—Nos volveremos a ver ¿De acuerdo? —Dijo la matriarca— Adiós Ix.

—Adiós —Se despidieron todos con una reverencia.

—Muchas gracias por dejarnos quedar durante todo este tiempo —Dijo haciendo una reverencia— la pasé bien aquí, quizás vuelva.

—Ya vete —Dijo aquel hombre musculoso llorando.

—Adiós —Dijo Ix con una sonrisa para luego comenzar a correr mientras sentía los sollozos a su espalda.


	24. Capítulo XXIII

—¡Eres la sacerdotisa que salva a los pueblos donde está! —Gritó una mujer señalándola.

—¡Qué suerte, Dios mío eres misericordioso! —Gritó un hombre acercándose a Clamure con rapidez.

Ix con ayuda de sus alas cayó del cielo con estas escondidas quejándose del dolor, estaban en medio de la nada, solo había un bosque en su lado izquierdo mientras que en su lado derecho era montaña.

—Hola —Dijo la sacerdotisa acercándose a ellos alejándose de la protección de Ix.

—Por favor, se lo pido, cure a mi pueblo —Dijo aquel hombre tembloroso arrodillándose.

—Vamos a su pueblo, por favor guíame —Respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó la señora viendo a Ix.

—Ella es mi guardiana —Dijo con su ceño fruncido y una sonrisa.

—Si lo soy —Le susurró a Clamure quien le golpeó en el estomago con rapidez sin que los aldeanos notaran— Me llamo Ix chel —Dijo casi sin aire.

—¿Ella está bien? —Preguntó la señora preocupada viendo cómo Ix tocaba su estómago.

—Lo estará —Dijo la sacerdotisa sintiendo el olor a tinta.

Cuando llegaron a aquel pueblo la sacerdotisa lo miró con encanto, usando la misma montaña crearon habitaciones, una misma casa pero todos separados, todo era unido por puentes.

—Esta hora es para dormir, nosotros fuimos a buscar plantas medicinales, les llevaré a sus habitaciones-

—Con una está bien —Dijo Clamure con rapidez, Ix levantó una ceja.

—Vaya, mejor aún, síganme —Dijo aquel hombre.

Al caminar por los puentes la sacerdotisa seguía los hilos, Ix sólo miraba todo alerta, había algo allí, lo sentía pero no era capaz de comprobarlo, cuando llegaron ellas vieron la vista, era hermoso y amplio el lugar.

—En unas horas más requeriremos su ayuda, por ahora descansen por favor —Dijo la señora haciendo una reverencia.

—Gracias por su atención —Dijo la sacerdotisa haciendo una reverencia.

Ella al irse dejó una situación incómoda, Clamure se volteó a ver a Ix moviendo su alabarda.

—Está bien, me iré, no tienes que tratar de asesinarme —Decía Ix alejándose de Clamure.

Ella nuevamente como si fuera un arpa tomó hilos y los cortó, Ix cayó al suelo con sorpresa.

—¿Qué es lo que me hiciste? —Preguntó.

—Quitar tu dolor, sentí que la herida de tu espalda dolía.

—Me siento como si estuviera volando —Clamure le sonrió apareciendo en su rango de vista.

—Quizás lo estás —Ix le tocó su cara con cuidado y la acarició.

—Quizás estoy en el cielo —Susurró, Clamure tomando un mechón que caía de su cabello lo puso detrás de su oreja con delicadeza y besó a Ix— Definitivamente estoy en el cielo.

Ix se sentó con cuidado, estaba completamente relajada, tanto que cayó nuevamente suspirando, Clamure se acurrucó en sus brazos mientras Ix besaba su frente con cariño.

Mientras Ix se quedaba dormida abrazada a Clamure nuevamente comenzó a balbucear.

—Ojalá pudiera —Comenzó a decir cabeceando— quedarme así para siempre —Su volumen disminuye en cada palabra hasta quedarse dormida— Contigo...

—Ah, maldición —Susurró Clamure escondiendo su sonrojada cara— Estoy cayendo.

Lentamente se quedó dormida abrazada a Ix, era extraño, Ix siempre estaba fría a excepción de su espalda la cual quema, pero a Clamure le tranquilizaba aquel frío, de alguna manera le hacía sentir que había un equilibrio entre ambas.

—Sacerdotisa —Llamó la señora con delicadeza.

Ambas abrieron sus ojos lentamente y la miraron mientras seguían abrazadas.

—Es tiempo —Clamure miró a Ix y se alejó con cuidado.

Luego de despertar por completo la sacerdotisa tomó su alabarda mientras Ix le seguía, su guadaña estaba guardada como antes, en sí, la corrupción había vuelto a bajar pero no sabía por cuanto.

Al bajar ella le guió por detrás de aquellas montañas y vio un paraíso en vida, la sacerdotisa se sujetó del brazo de Ix mientras admiraba el paisaje.

—Aunque nuestras aguas estén sucias este lugar se mantiene, los enfermos están por aquí.

—Me gustaría ir a ver las aguas —Pidió la sacerdotisa.

—Por supuesto, sígame.

Al llegar vieron un manantial muy contaminado, Ix vio como la sacerdotisa se arrodilló y comenzaba a rezar, sin duda aquella imagen era algo de lo cual nunca se aburriría.

Las únicas dos personas presentes taparon su boca con asombro mientras veían las aguas aclararse.

Nuevamente Ix sintió un escalofrío, algo andaba mal, se acercó a Clamure con cuidado mientras a ambos le llamó la atención aquello, una vez terminó de rezar Ix la tiró del brazo.

—Disculpen, tengo algo que hablar con ella —La sacerdotisa le miró extrañada.

Una vez lejos de ellos y de todo Ix la soltó, Clamure le miró extrañada.

—Hay algo mal aquí, muy mal.

—Estás exagerando, no hay nada malo, no he visto nada malo —Dijo la sacerdotisa.

—No me importa, tengo un mal presentimiento, vayámonos de aquí —Dijo tomándola de la mano.

—Hay gente enferma aquí, Ix, no puedo irme —Dijo envolviendo la mano de Ix con ambas suyas.

—Clamure en serio tengo un mal presentimiento —Dijo acercándose a ella abrazándola— Curas a las personas y nos iremos de aquí.

—Ix, estás exagerando-

—¿Confías en mí? —Preguntó en un susurro.

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces créeme —Dijo alejándose mientras besaba su frente— Hagamos esto rápido.

—De acuerdo.

Esta vez se acercaron tomadas de las manos, ellos estaban hablando cuando llegaron.

—Disculpen, por favor guíanos a los enfermos.

Al llegar Ix sintió otro escalofrío al abrir la puerta, Clamure palideció.

—¿Por qué los tienen encerrados?

—Teníamos miedo de que se contagiara.

—Este virus se contagia por aire, ustedes ya deberían estar contagiados —Decía apretando la mano de Ix.

Los que aún estaban conscientes comenzaron a gritar a pesar de que sus bocas se encontraran amordazadas.

—¡Retrocedan! —Exclamó Ix poniéndose alerta mientras sacaba su guadaña— Clamure, rápido.

Ella tomando los hilos los cortó con rapidez, sus manos ardían y no sabía porqué, lentamente los vio sanar, con cuidado los desató a todos quienes comenzaron a escapar.

—No podrán salir de aquí —Dijeron— Por fin podremos comer carne de híbrido y de una sacerdotisa.

—Clamure, corre —Se escucharon gritos, las montañas se habían cerrado por completo.

—Las montañas se abrirán- —Clamure fue detenida.

—No funcionará esta vez, sacerdotisa —Dijo Ix al ver la sonrisa grotesca de ambas personas— Vamos.

Ix le tomó la mano y salió corriendo con ella, mientras le perseguían, al llegar a donde estaban los desesperados humanos soltó la mano de Clamure y gritó:

—¡A un lado! —Ellos asustados se alejaron mientras Clamure tomaba con sus manos temblorosas la alabarda.

Ix sacó sus alas y con rapidez se elevó mientras hacía girar la guadaña, la tomó con ambas manos y se dejó caer.

Clamure miró como había partidos la montaña como si un trozo de papel se tratase.

Un fuerte estruendo sonó, Ix se acercó a Clamure con una sonrisa macabra.

—¿Te hiciste daño? Puedo curarte —Dijo con rapidez para luego recibir un beso en sus labios.

—Ve con ellos, necesitan a alguien que los guíe, estaré bien.

Clamure la besó nuevamente abrazándose a ella para luego salir corriendo, su mano aún ardía, Ix se puso delante de ellos mientras de sus manos salía tinta que recorría aquella arma.


	25. Capítulo XXIV

—¿Qué es lo que son ustedes? —Preguntó Ix sonriendo.

—Bueno, fuimos mandados por unos amigos de la sacerdotisa sagrada —Dijeron entre risas— Hay tanta gente que quiere su cabeza, te sorprendería.

—¿Qué amigos? ¿Sacerdotisa sagrada? —Preguntó Ix confundida mientras la sonrisa se disipaba.

—El papa quiere su cabeza y como es un demonio de alta clase nos mandaron a nosotros, los encargados del infierno.

—Hablan mucho —Dijo acercándose mientras hacia girar la guadaña.

Los hilos que antes había visto ya no estaban, estos corrieron hacia ella mientras sus cuerpos eran quebrados, sus huesos sonaban al romperse, Ix se alejó alerta de todo.

—¿Sabías que tu pequeña novia mató al papa? —Preguntó uno con una risa burlesca.

—No quiero escucharlo de ti —Dijo alzando su guadaña para luego cortar.

Mientras Clamure corría con aquellas personas por el bosque cortando todo lo que se travesara en el camino.

De sus ojos comenzó a llorar sangre, al salir al camino principal con todos, habían pájaros, osos, incluso águilas esperando su llegar.

—Suban a los osos, ellos les llevarán a un lugar seguro, yo debo volver.

—No puedes volver —Dijo una niña pequeña— Estás marcada.

Clamure miró su mano la cual ardía, esta había tomado un color negro, con su alabarda trató de buscar una forma de sanarse pero era imposible.

—¿Qué es lo que la marca hace? —Preguntó mientras los ayudaba subir a los osos.

—Si lo tienes es porque pueden tener control total de ti —Dijo un caballero—, ellos me usaron... Me hicieron comerme a mi hija —Decía mientras lloraba a gritos.

Clamure palideció por completo, ciertamente no podía acercarse. Con cuidado se subió a un oso una vez comprobó que todos estaban listos.

—Vayámonos de aquí.

Mientras Ix sonreía abrumada cayó al suelo de rodillas apoyándose en su guadaña.

—Aw, que pena, tu novia te abandonó, siempre es así, cuantos han llegado al infierno por su novia... ¡Miles! ¡Tu vendrás conmigo al purgatorio!

—Clamure... Se fue —Dijo en un suspiro mientras sonreía— Bien.

Ella comenzó a quitar su ropa del torso hasta quedar en una sola camisa blanca de tela delgada.

—Mírala —Comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas mientras las alas de ella se plegaban.

—Corrompamosla —Ix se acercó con velocidad a ellos mientras volaba, mientras cortaba sus cabezas vio un hilo el cual tomó, al ser tomado sintió una mano en su cabeza— Adiós~

Ix lo cortó mientras sentía estar cegada, todo se hizo oscuro y no tenía control de su propio cuerpo.

—¿Sabías, Pequeña mierda, que matándonos lo único que vas a hacer es enviarnos de vuelta de donde venimos? —Escuchó una voz en su cabeza— Somos inmortales.

Ix sintió como crecía la corrupción sin límite alguno mientras escuchaba aquellas macabras y burlescas risas.

Cuando Clamure llegó al pueblo vio como este estaba en llamas, aquel anciano trataba de apagarlas.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—¡Sacerdotisa gracias a Dios! ¡Debes huir del papa! —Gritó el anciano.

—¡Vino a buscarte aquí, dijo que sabía que volverías! —Gritó una señora con su hija en brazos.

—¡Agh, mierda! —Maldijo Clamure mientras más osos llegaban— ¡Suban a los osos, debemos irnos ya!

Cuando lo hicieron ella los contó y notó que faltaban dos personas.

—¡¿Y los curas?!

—¡Se resguardaron en el templo! —La sacerdotisa se quejó.

—De acuerdo —Se acercó a un oso— Guialos hacia aquel pueblo, no dejes que el papa se acerque a ellos.

El oso le lamió la cara y se fueron, cuatro osos se quedaron.

Ella al entrar en las llamas comenzó a toser mientras sus ropas se quemaban, al llegar lo vio allí esperándola, el templo estaba intacto.

—Hola, sacerdotisa sagrada —Clamure tragó saliva.

—Hola papa —Dijo con una voz ronca.

—He visto que has salvado a muchas personas durante tu corto peregrinaje, limpiaste aguas y abriste montañas solo hablando.

—¿Sigues enojado por tu muerte, _Francis_? Han pasado años. —Decía con burla.

—Mi muerte solo me hizo un maldito demonio ¿Por qué debería odiarte querida? —Preguntó acariciando la cara de Clamure.

Los curas que estaban mirando la escena palidecieron al oír eso.

—Vaya seguidor de Dios —Dijo golpeando la mano—, no me toques, asqueroso hijo de perra.

—Yo no hacía mal alguno pero lograste matarme ¿Qué esperabas de mí? Clamure.

—¡¿Qué no hacías mal?! —Exclamó apretando la alabarda— ¡Comías niños! ¡Te comiste a mis hermanas! —Gritó ella de ira mientras toco comenzaba a temblar— Todo este tiempo desde que me reclutaste o luego de asesinarte planeé como matarte nuevamente y para siempre.

—¿Y la ira de Dios caerá sobre mí? —Preguntó aquel burlesco hombre.

—Y mi ira caerá sobre ti, ahora ustedes tres, suban a los osos y huyan.

Los curas comenzaron a correr a través del fuego, las llamas habían aumentado.

—Linda marca tienes allí, ya está subiendo a tu brazo y si no me equivoco, maldita pecadora, tu asquerosa novia híbrida se corrompió por completo, va a matar a todos —Clamure palideció, su mano fue a su cuello comenzando a ahorcarla— Oh, no sabía que te odiabas tanto.

—A los sirvientes de él hundir, abre los campos, de los cielos los ángeles con la intención de concluir con las criaturas de él descenderán para velar por la vida de la tierra, con clamor lloro gritando de justicia, hacer desaparecer las llamas abrasantes y al vacío llevar a únicamente a la maldad del innombrable.

— _CNOQOD DRIX, ODO LEVITHMONG, PIRIPSOL MERIFRI FAFEN IAIAL TOLTORGI ARPHE DE DORPHAL MALPIRGI CAOSGI C OANIO BAHAL BALTOH, DRIX IALPVRG OD AFFA FISIS CRP MADRID L ADPHAHT_ —Comenzó a gritar Clamure mientras caían lágrimas de sangre, su voz lentamente bajó el volumen ante el dolor de su garganta mientras era ahorcada por su propia mano la cual ahora se retorcía.

Los ángeles a su alrededor comenzaron a repetir lo mismo cada vez con más intensidad, su mano, la sana que tocaba al papa comenzó a quemar, este en su último intento de detenerla la atravesó con su propia alabarda.

Clamure cayó al suelo mientras el papa seguía quemándose los suelos se abrieron aquel oso fue a su rescate tomando su ropa y tirándola por el suelo mientras la sacerdotisa podía ver como unas manos comenzaban a despedazar el cuerpo del papa mientras era tragado.

—Adiós hijo de puta —Dijo en un susurró mientras con su mano tapaba la herida hecha por su alabarda la cual aún tenía en su mano.


	26. Capítulo XXV

—¡¿Sacerdotisa?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! —Gritó la matriarca recogiéndola del suelo.

—¡El papa se volvió loco! —Gritaban los curas.

—¡Necesitan relajarse! ¡Todos! —Gritó la matriarca con palidez viendo lo herida que estaba Clamure— ¿Cómo pasó esto? Ix nunca permitiría que esto te pasara —Decía con un hilo de voz— ¡Ayúdenme a llevarla!

Mientras la llevaban Ix cayó de pie frente a ellos con sus alas quebradas, estaba seria, Clamure le miró sonriente hasta que sacó su guadaña cortando la cabeza de unos de los osos que ayudaba a llevar a los heridos.

La aldea comenzó a arder sin precedentes de que pasaría, Clamure intentó ponerse de pie pero la matriarca se lo prohibió.

—¡Ix! —Exclamó Clamure, esta le miró, de inmediato una sonrisa se hizo al verla herida— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—¡No es tiempo para hablar con ella estás muriendo! —Gritó el anciano deteniendo otro de los ataques de Ix con una de las katana que tenía.

—¡Ix no haría esto! —Gritó mientras se la llevaban.

—¡Está corrompida, sacerdotisa! ¡Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer! —Gritó aquel anciano con una expresión de dolor.

—¡Todos huyan! —Gritó la matriarca con palidez— Ix es un demonio... —Susurró con una voz temblorosa mientras la veía.

—Tu también tienes que huir, tienes que mantenerlos juntos, liderarlos —Dijo el anciano mientras sus manos temblaban por mantener los ataques de Ix.

Ix era completamente poderosa, su cabello únicamente café tomaba un color intenso, ardía junto con el pueblo como sus ojos completamente negros.

Ix podía ver todo lo que estaba pasando pero no tenía control alguno de su cuerpo, sentía los gritos, el sonido de las llamas y las burlas de los demonios.

—Lo siento anciano —Salió de la boca de Ix como un balbuceo mientras alzaba su guadaña.

—Creo que he vivido para este momento, hazlo niña. —Decía bajando su katana.

Cuando Ix bajó su guadaña la detuvo de inmediato al ver como un cuerpo tembloroso y malherido trabajaba para ponerse de pie frente al anciano.

Ix sonrió macabramente, una amplia sonrisa, Ix había comenzado a gritar el nombre de la sacerdotisa al ver que podía ver el hilo de su vida mientras las risas incrementaban.

—Estás sufriendo ¿No es así? Ix —Dijo mirándola con dolor— Está bien, hazlo.

—No lo hagas, no te acerques —Decía Ix mientras soltaba lágrimas mientras comenzaba a reír.

Clamure dio tres pasos mientras todos miraban inmóvil aquella escena.

Como si de una centésima de segundo se tratase sólo logró ver el filo de su arma al brillar con las flamas cortando el hilo de la vida de Clamure.

El mundo para Ix se había vuelto aquella imagen, no habían risas, no habían llamas, no había paisaje ni personas, solo ella y Clamure y el hilo que brillaba mientras era cortado.

Clamure cayó lentamente hacia al frente cayendo sobre el estómago de Ix y luego al suelo el cual se llenaba de un rojo carmesí que ardía junto con las llamas, el ruido seco de la caída de su cuerpo resonó en aquel lugar.

Aquel sonido le volvió al mundo donde al cortar un hilo parecía cortar la esperanzas de todos, sintió dos intensos dolores en la espalda, casi insoportables.

Los demonios que controlaban el cuerpo de Ix no se podían mover, el dolor físico no parecía ser gran cosa, era Ix, estaba completamente destruida, su consciencia estaba llena de dolor al punto del que ni lágrimas podía dejar caer.

El anciano junto con la matriarca comenzaron a quitar las alas de Ix arrancándolas, mientras sentían como los huesos de Ix se quebraban al hacer eso.

Al completarlo sintieron un grito mientras Ix caía en lágrimas al suelo arrodillada frente al cuerpo de Clamure al cual abrazó temblorosa.

Al ver esta acción el hombre cortó la ropa de Ix de su torso mostrando así su espalda mientras su espalda era curada el cabello de Ix tomó un color distinto, solo una mitad de este.

Las personas comenzaron a arrodillarse ante aquella escena, Ix miró al suelo mientras las lágrimas caían sobre el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, allí estaba el hilo de la vida que había cortado, con sus manos temblorosas trató de tocar el hilo pero los ancianos le detuvieron.

—No puedes tocar algo tan sagrado como una vida —Dijeron.

—¡Soy una maldita híbrido! —Gritó mientras temblaba— ¡Algo tiene que darme esta mierda de mezcla!

Al gritar el fuego se detuvo por completo, en los techos de aquellas casas estaban los ángeles de rodillas con sus manos entrelazadas mientras lloraban, y en la tierra estaban los demonios, estos seres miraron a Ix y sus acciones.

Los civiles también pudieron mirar aquello, temblaron al ver aquel espectáculo tan imposible para ellos.

Ix acercó sus manos al hilo, mientras los ángeles rezaban, los demonios hacían cánticos, al tocar aquel cortado hilo pegó su mirada en las flamas logrando ver algo que no era de ella sino de Clamure.

Allí estaba ella tosiendo entre las llamas, era pequeña, muy pequeña, corría con sus pies desnudos en la tierra vestida con sacos de harina con diseños, estaba llorando aterrada mientras veía su pequeño pueblo caer a sus pies, fue que vio un carruaje donde iba el papa, lo persiguió sin poder llamarlo por el humo, cuando llegó vio a su familia, eran cuatro hermanas y su madre rodeándolas mirando a su alrededor alerta.

El carruaje paró frente a ellas, de forma inmediata su madre se puso frente a sus niñas quienes se escondían temerosas de aquel supuesto santo, Clamure no entendía el porqué.

—¿Mamá? —Llamó, la madre volteó a verla cuando una flecha atravesó su cien.

Las cinco pequeñas niñas comenzaron a gritar acercándose a su madre con miedo.

—Que bien, el día de hoy parece ser un día productivo —Dijo bajando— Vengan niñas, no teman, soy el papa, podré protegerlas de todo mal.

—¡No vayan! —Dijo una de cabello largo, la mayor.

Una de ellas se acercó temerosa, ninguna pudo detenerla, al llegar frente al papa este se agachó tomándole los brazos y mordiéndole el cuello con tal fuerza que arrancó su pedazo de piel mientras la niña gritaba de dolor de una forma tan desgarradora.

—¡Corran! —Gritó la niña que acababa de ser atravesada por una lanza cayendo de rodillas.

Y así fueron una por una hasta llegar a la que temblaba mirando los cuerpos de sus hermanas.

—A esa tráemela viva, quiero escuchar sus gritos —Exigió aquel hombre con su boca llena de sangre.

—Mataste a mamá —Dijo con un hilo de voz— Mataste a Thalassa, a Opal... ¡Mataste a mi familia! —Gritó desgarradoramente mientras caía de rodillas llorando a gritos— ¡Espero que ardas en el maldito infierno!

—Son palabras fuertes para una niña como tú ¿No? —Dijo burlesco.

Las tierras comenzaron a temblar mientras veían como las llamas se avivaban con intensidad quemandolos a todos con excepción del papa, ella se puso de pie caminando hacia aquel hombre mientras gritos desgarradores se escuchan a su alrededor.

—Oh mierda —Dijo aquel hombre viendo como caían lágrimas de sangre de aquella niña y el caballo huía.

Este al tratar de correr hacia al bosque vio como todos los animales hacían un muro, luego aquel muro se hizo realidad al la niña levantar su mano, un pedazo de tierra le impidió la salida, volteó a ver a la niña quien con ambas manos temblorosas hacia el frente empujó hacia atrás todos los objetos usados para matar a sus hermanas los cuales salieron de sus cuerpos y atravesaron a aquel impuro hombre.

Este cayó de rodillas temblando mientras su boca era atravesada por una lanza, comenzó a llorar y gritar.

—Te enviaré al infierno —Decía con una voz tranquila mientras las tierras se abrían tan profundas que no se veía el fin de estas.

De aquel lugar salió una criatura tan horrible, repelente y vomitiva que comió el cuerpo de aquel hombre como él lo había hecho por quizás cuántos años.

Ella al ver aquel monstruo siendo solo una humana, murió.


	27. Capítulo XXVI

Allí estaba su alma corrompida en manos de aquel ser innombrable que alguna vez vio en vida, rápidamente se transformó en un ser de luz volviendo a ser una niña mientras aquel ser la sostenía en una de sus extremidades.

—Alguna vez oí que el bien y el mal son dos cosas completamente diferentes, dos personas que conllevan ese cargo —Decía con una voz de ultratumba— Pero yo soy el bien y el mal, el principio y el único fin, la impureza y la pureza.

Miró como aquella niña tenía la mirada perdida en su rostro esquelético.

—Este hilo representa tu vida —Dijo mostrando un hilo cortado— Estás muerta, Clamure, pero vivirás tal como el asesino de tu familia para quien trabajarás porque debe haber un equilibrio, cuando conozcas a alguien especial quien caerá por ti podrás matarlo, pero antes no tendrás oportunidad, esta es la historia que creé para ti, para ustedes.

Y allí la niña se puso de pie en aquella quemada aldea con los cuerpos de sus familiares y amigos podridos, caminó viendo la grieta sin recordar lo que había pasado.

A paso relajado caminó mientras temblaba al ver a todos muertos a excepción de ella hasta llegar a la capital donde fue golpeada, ignorada e incluso violada por los curas del lugar hasta llegar a tener un prolapso, pero siguió allí leyendo cada libro, cada uno de ellos aprovechando cada pulgada de información que llegara hasta que la bañaron y le pusieron un vestido de doncella llevándola donde el papa.

—Tiempo sin verte, ¿Te han llegado mis regalos?

—Si, me han llegado —Respondió con una inexpresiva cara, los regalos eran los abusos.

—Bien, te los mereces por todo lo que has logrado en estos años, ya tienes diez y seis, estoy orgulloso de ti —Dijo tocando su brazo— Tengo una misión para ti, hay un hombre, su nombre es _Sir Arthur_ , un conde, tiene a uno de los séquito más grande de la rebelión contra la iglesia católica, irás con él y averiguarás todo lo que puedas.

—Si, santo padre —Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Ix pudo ver aquellos momentos hasta el que presenció, como la conoció.

Allí estaba ella sentada a luz de la luna en el jardín del palacio de su esposo con un mensaje en mano que ató a un águila.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Todo este tiempo el traidor eras tu! —Exclamó tomando su cuello— Lo pagarás muy caro, mi hermosa doncella —Dijo tirándola hacia la fuente de agua estancada sin uso.

Allí comenzó a ahogarla mientras ella trataba desesperadamente en zafarse del agarre el águila comenzó a picar sus ojos y manos hasta que le soltó dejándola huir, en el encuentro de ambas era algo que pasaría no importaba qué.

—Ix, oh querida Ix —Ix sintió una voz, la reconoció de inmediato— Si sigues así morirás con ella.

Ella reaccionó volviendo a la realidad, todos le miraron suspirando, estaba llorando con su ceño fruncido.

—Eso... Eso quería oírlo de ti —Dijo mientras su otra mano tomaba el hilo unido a Clamure para luego comenzar a gritar mientras intentaba unir las partes.

—¡Ix! —Gritó la matriarca— ¡Tu puedes hacerlo!

—¡Por ella! —Gritó el anciano.

—¡Por ella! —Comenzaron a gritar todos.

Ix comenzó a llorar mientras cerraba sus ojos mientras sus brazos temblaban cansados hasta que nuevamente entró en aquel lugar, su sueño, allí estaban danzando en pétalos morados, Ix tomó a Clamure en sus brazos besándola.

—Ix... —Susurró acariciando su mejilla— No lo hagas por mí —Le besó— Hazlo por nosotras.

Ix fue empujada ante una onda, los humanos sin embargo solo sintieron una parte de esta onda.

Esta se acercó a Clamure siendo incapaz de ver el hilo, ella aún estaba en el suelo, el anciano le entregó la alabarda de la sacerdotisa y esta fue capaz de ver todos los hilos que parecían tormentosos.

Con cuidado tomó uno y lo cortó, la herida de su vientre comenzó a sanar y con ella los ojos de Clamure se abrieron.

—¿Ix? —Ix la besó abrazándola con fuerzas.

—Buenos días mi preciosa doncella —Dijo con una voz temblorosa mientras salían lágrimas.

—¡Buenos días! —Exclamó correspondiendo el abrazo para luego comenzar a llorar en un fuerte llanto.

Los presentes corrieron hacia la pareja abrazándose entre ellos, los ángeles sonrieron al igual que los demonios quienes desaparecieron.

—¿Qué me perdí? —Preguntó sonriendo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—No mucho, solo a todos llorando —Ix abrazó a Clamure.

—Creo que, uhm —Dijo Clamure.

Nuevamente empezó a llorar sangre, los animales llegaron.

—Deben huir de aquí, esto no ha terminado.

Ellos se subieron y vieron a ambas que seguían allí abrazadas, la sacerdotisa con la mano les ordenó que se fueran.

A los segundos Ix se quebró comenzando a temblar.

—Cuando te vi caer tuve tanto miedo.

—Todo está bien ahora —Dijo Clamure acariciando su cabello.

—¡No está bien! ¡Estoy enamorada de ti! —Exclamó alejandola— Cuando sentí que te perdía estaba muriendo contigo en un sentido no tan literal y... Sentí la peor tortura que he sentido en mi vida.

Ix al oír el silencio miró a Clamure a quien le brillaban los ojos, tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras estaba con sorpresa mirando a la híbrido.

—Las cosas lindas se te escapan de tu boca a veces ¿Sabías? —Preguntó con una sonrisa, Ix se sonrojó.

—Si... Sobre eso... —Dijo nerviosa— Tú...

Clamure esperó con paciencia a lo que iba a decir, pero en realidad estaba ansiosa, quería chillar de emoción.

—Clamure —Decía decidida tomando sus manos— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Clamure se lanzó sobre ella besándola mientras sus manos temblaban, Ix la apegó a ella tomando su cintura, al separarse Clamure rió levemente.

—Lo dijiste y solo tuve que morir una vez —Ix rió escondiendo su cara en los pechos de esta.

—De todas formas no lo vuelvas a hacer —Susurró mientras Clamure abrazaba su cabeza.

—Te lo prometo —Respondió con tranquilidad.

En aquel tranquilo silencio se escucharon pisadas de caballos, Clamure se puso de pie de forma inmediata.

—Ponte de pie Ix —Dijo Clamure ayudándola— Hay que huir.

—¿De quién? ¿Del papa?

—De sus seguidores.

Ix se quejó mientras Clamure veía como su ropa estaba rota por la espalda y estaba llena de tinta.

—Estás herida, deja sanarte —Decía acercándose.

—No hay tiempo —Dijo Ix tomándole la mano pero la sacerdotisa la alejó.

—¡Si hay! ¡Siéntate! —Ix lo hizo de inmediato.

Ella con cuidado comenzó a cortar unos hilos, con medida que pasaba el tiempo los sonidos de caballos se acercaban a donde estaban, Ix sintió como el dolor se esfumaba casi por completo.

Cuando se pusieron de pie Clamure se puso frente a Ix ya que esta seguía con dolor, les apuntaban con arcos y flechas, Ix recordó los recuerdos de Clamure quien estaba definitivamente afectada.

Ix abrazadola por la espalda tomó la mano de Clamure la cual tenía la alabarda.

—¡Traidora de la religión! ¡Eres una pagana y debes morir como una!

Las flechas comenzaron a llegar, Ix sonriendo apoyada en el hombro de ella comenzó a mover la mano de Clamure tapando cada flecha.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Ix viendo lo consternada que estaba Clamure.

—Ix...

—¿Si?

—Mátalos.

Ix besó a Clamure sacando su guadaña mientras se alejaba de ella caminando hacia los hombres.


	28. Capítulo XXVII

—Ustedes están enfermos, de hecho, a punto de morir —Ella tomó sus hilos y estos cayeron mirando al cielo— adiós.

Ix al cortar los hilos miró a Clamure quien se había subido al carruaje.

—Quítate esa ropa cortada, robasela algunos de los hombres —Ella se persignó pero su mirada estaba perdida.

Ix lo hizo preocupada, cuando subió a la carroza los caballos empezaron a andar sin desviarse del camino incluso sin que Clamure tocara las cuerdas que le ataban.

—Cuando me reviviste... ¿Viste mis recuerdos? —Preguntó sin mirarla.

Ix se sorprendió por aquello, lo había visto todo con tanto detalle que el odio se había acumulado en ella.

—¡Contéstame! —Ix la abrazó con fuerza mientras Clamure comenzaba a llorar.

—Lo vi, has sufrido tanto —Le susurró, Clamure comenzó a llorar a un fuerte llanto mientras se aferraba a Ix.

—Lo siento tanto Ix, no quería que me vieras así —Decía entre llanto.

—Yo quería oír aquello de ti, y el que haya visto eso cambia la forma en la que te veo —Confesó, Clamure le quedó mirando mientras caían lágrimas.

—¿Si?

—Si, eres la mujer más fuerte y hermosa que he conocido —Clamure se sonrojó mientras corría la mirada— Aw ¿Qué pasó? ¿La sacerdotisa se avergonzó? —Bromeaba mientras buscaba la mirada de ella.

—Ay Ix —Decía riendo nerviosa mientras colocaba sus manos en su cara.

Ambas se besaron para luego reír y abrazarse durante todo el camino hasta llegar a un pueblo bastante enfermo.

—¡Es la sacerdotisa! —Exclamó un hombre— No nos importa que sea una traidora del credo, por favor sane a nuestros niños, estamos muriendo.

Ambas bajaron, Clamure tenía su arma en mano.

—Vamos.

Cuando llegaron Clamure pudo notar como había un olor a putrefacción horrible, esta veía miles de hilos, estaba abrumada, Ix le tocó su hombro.

—Todo está bien, tu puedes hacerlo —Clamure asintió tragando saliva.

—¿Dónde tienen agua?

—El pozo está cruzando allí —Clamure fue mientras ellos le seguían con curiosidad, el agua solo con ella cerrar sus ojos estaba completamente pura.

—¿Haces brujería? —Preguntó aquel hombre, todos esperaban respuesta.

—Por más que ustedes no me crean esto es realmente un poder otorgado por Dios, de todas formas hay formas distintas de adorar a Dios, la iglesia Católica está corrompida —Dijo— Ayúdenme a llevar agua por favor.

—Si, sacerdotisa.

Ellos llenaron las vasijas las cuáles llevaron.

—Por favor limpien el cuerpo de sus hijos y niños, también denles de beber agua sagrada —Mando mientras se acercaba a la primera niña, la madre le vio con miedo— No le haré nada malo a tu hija, te lo prometo.

—¿La curarás? —Preguntó temerosa.

—Sí —Dijo poniendo su mano en su cara.

Luego con cuidado comenzó a tocar los hilos hasta encontrar el indicado, aquellos le miraron con sorpresa, era como si de un arpa se tratase, ella tomó la alabarda, todos se pusieron alerta hasta que vieron como ella cortaba el viento.

Aquel niño quien no abría los ojos los abrió mientras tosía.

—Dele de beber agua, manténgalo hidratado.

—Sacerdotisa —Llamó Ix con seriedad, esta le miró y caminó hacia ella— ¿Puedes ver sus hilos?

—No... No puedo ¿Por qué? —Preguntó impactada.

—¿Hilos? ¿Qué hilos? ¿Puedes salvar a mi hijo?.

—No puedo —Dijo con una voz temblorosa.

—Hermosa, ve con los demás, yo hablaré con ella —Le dijo Ix, Clamure aún sorprendida se fue.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Tu hijo está siendo consumido por parásitos en su vientre, sé que puede verlos moverse —El niño comenzó a gritar desgarradoramente— El niño sufrirá una muerte dolorosa y asfixiante porque se ahogará por su propio vómito.

—¡¿Por qué dices cosas tan crueles?! —Gritó la mujer llorando.

—Porque yo envío a las almas —Dijo tocando la frente del niño, este se tranquilizó— No hay forma de salvarlo, puedo llevarme su alma sin que sufra, sin que sus últimos momentos sean caos, le juro que se irá con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Quieres que te de la autorización para matarlo? —Tartamudeó— ¡No!

—No voy a apuñalar a su hijo, su hijo no sufrirá mas daño en su cuerpo de lo que ya tiene, es mejor para ambos, le dejaré que lo piense —Dijo Ix mientras se daba la vuelta.

—Espera... ¿Me lo prometes? ¿No sufrirá? —Ix le miró con dolor, entendía aquel sufrimiento.

—No lo hará, se lo prometo.

—... —Hizo una pausa mientras movía sus labios, su voz no salía— Hazlo —Dijo con un hilo de voz.

—¿Quieres despedirte de él? —Preguntó, ella asintió— Los dejaré solos un momento.

Ambas se reunieron, Clamure vio la expresión de Ix y besó su mejilla mientras la abrazaba.

—Lo que muestras es empatia —Comentó Clamure en un susurro—, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, no estás haciendo mal.

—Lo sé, es difícil —Dijo abrazándose a Clamure.

—Estoy lista —Dijo aquella mujer entre lágrimas.

Todos se acercaron arrodillándose alrededor de aquellas personas, Clamure tocó la frente de aquel pequeño niño comenzando a llorar mientras entrelazaba sus manos.

—Dime ¿Cuál era su anhelo? —Preguntó Ix a su madre.

—Su padre era un espadachín —Dijo— murió en una pelea contra la revolución, desde ese momento él quiso serlo, siempre quiso que él le enseñara, era tan energético y —Aquella mujer comenzó a llorar, Ix le tomó la mano.

—De acuerdo —Dijo con tranquilidad, con su otra mano sacó su guadaña, todos cerraron sus ojos con fuerza pero no hubo ni un solo ruido, Ix había tocado el hilo.

Aquel niño de ojos cerrados los abrió de repente mirando al cielo, él al pestañear vio a su padre llegando con su katana en funda, se acercó corriendo entre lágrimas.

—¡Papá! —Gritó abrazándose a él.

—Hijo, siempre con tanto ánimo —Dijo besando su frente— ¿Y mamá?

—Querido —Dijo ella dejando caer su cesta llena de plantas.

—¡Papá llegó! —Ella se abrazó al espadachín.

—Estaba pensando en entrenarte, hijo mío —Dijo sonriendo, aquel niño le miró emocionado hasta las lágrimas.

—¡Si papá por favor!

—Primero vamos a comer —Dijo la madre llevándolos a su casa.

Allí hablaron tan animados sobre todo que mostró que el real anhelo de aquel niño era reunir nuevamente a su familia.

Mientras aquella vida pasaba frente a los ojos del niño que mirando al cielo dejó caer unas lágrimas mientras sonreía, Ix cortó el hilo.

Este niño cerró sus ojos con lentitud mientras un último suspiro salía de su boca, la madre comenzó a llorar en un fuerte llanto mientras Ix y Clamure consolaban la partida de aquel ser querido.


	29. Capítulo XXVIII

Mientras curaban a los demás niños Clamure preguntó algo que tenía con intriga a Ix.

—¿Qué fue lo que les dijeron sobre nosotras? —Preguntó Clamure mientras le daba de tomar agua a un chico.

—Dijeron que habían hecho un pacto con el diablo, que todas las almas que sanaran serían enviadas a él —Clamure no pudo negar nada.

—No es así —Dijo Ix— sanamos a cambio de nada.

—Eso es cierto —Corroboró Clamure.

—El papa está desaparecido —Dijo, Clamure comenzó a quejarse mientras veía como su herida se abría de la nada.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —Preguntó presionando su herida.

—Tienes que curarte ahora —Dijo Ix acercándose.

—Primero los enfermos y después yo —Dijo con seriedad mientras todos a su alrededor escuchaban aquello comenzando a murmurar.

Con cuidado se levantó mientras las gotas de sangre caían yendo a sanar a los heridos hasta que se apoyó en Ix.

—Creo que necesito ayuda —Ix la tomó en brazos sacándole del pueblo hasta que vio como ellos salían con nuevas prendas e vendas.

—Gracias por salvar a nuestros hijos, por favor acepten esto —Dijo entregándole las cosas.

—Muchas gracias por todo —Dijo Clamure sonriendo.

—Muchas gracias —Decía Ix mientras trataba de detener la hemorragia de Clamure— Adiós.

Clamure con sus manos temblorosas tomó las cosas mientras Ix la subía al carruaje el cual partió al ellas dos subir.

—¿Quién te hirió así? ¿Fui yo?

—No, por supuesto que no —Dijo negando— fue el papa.

—¿Qué? ¿El papa? ¿Peleaste con él? —Preguntó Ix preocupada.

—Él ya está donde pertenece —Dijo con tranquilidad— pero fue mi arma la que atravesó mi cuerpo, quizás es por aquello que no puedo sanarme por completo.

—Por ahora, muéstrame tu herida —Clamure temblorosa le mostró aquella profunda herida—, es... Es muy profunda.

—Estaré bien —Dijo sonriendo.

Ix puso una de las prendas que le habían pasado lentamente en esa herida metiendola con cuidado mientras Clamure temblaba del dolor, una vez sellada por completo la herida de forma temporal rodeó el lugar con la venda con fuerza mientras la sacerdotisa lloraba quejándose.

—Lo siento mucho —Se disculpó acariciando su cabeza.

—Está bien... —Susurró para luego desmayarse con debilidad.

—Descansa, Clamure —Susurró mientras la acostaba sobre sus piernas.

—¿Ix? ¿Sacerdotisa? —Preguntó aquel anciano con una voz entrecortada mientras se aferraba al oso que perseguía el carruaje.

—¿Anciano? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Ix sorprendida.

—El oso me trajo hasta aquí ¿Pasa algo con ella?

—Tiene una herida hecha por su propia arma, no curó —Informó Ix.

—Es porque es casi imposible curar una herida hecha con sus armas, por ahora solo sella la herida, eso debería mantenerla estable y huyan —Decía con seriedad—, Si las encuentran desprevenidas, si cometes un solo error la matarán.

—Ustedes también deben huir —Dijo Ix con palidez.

—Es lo que hacemos pero estamos todos bien, en momentos de crisis estamos unidos, la matriarca está haciendo un buen trabajo.

—Ella siempre lo hace —Sonrió Ix—, recuerden, siempre juntos.

—Ustedes también —Dijo el anciano como despedida mientras el oso cambiaba de rumbo.

—Siempre juntas —Dijo Ix tomando la alabarda de Clamure.

Al llegar a un nuevo pueblo el carruaje se escondió con Clamure en el, Ix bajó con la alabarda.

—Tu —Tartamudeó un anciano— eres la que acompaña a la sacerdotisa.

—Lo soy, vengo a sanar a los enfermos.

—No te acerques a nuestro pueblo, sé que son traicioneras de la iglesia católica.

—Voy a seguir lo que ella continuó haciendo hasta que ustedes, desagradecidos, tengan su paraíso en la tierra, déjame entrar —Ella con cuidado tomó sus hilos cortandolos.

Este asustado cayó para luego sentir como sanaba, su piel tomaba una forma más sana y fuerte.

—¿Qué me hiciste?

—Te curé.

—¿A cambio de qué? —Preguntó asustado.

—¿Qué podrías tu tener para yo quererlo? —Preguntó burlesca.

Sus manos quemaron, en específico aquellos dedos que tocaron la salud de aquel hombre.

—Supongo que no puedo hacer cosas buenas después de todo —El hombre tomó su mano.

—Salva a mi pueblo —Ix con sorpresa asintió decidida.

—Por supuesto.

Al entrar todos se pusieron alerta mientras ella iba cortando hilos con rapidez, al mover la alabarda estos se asustaron protegiéndose hasta que Ix salió por donde llegó, todos estaban completamente sanos.

—¡Gracias! —Gritó una niña pequeña.

Ix alzó su mano suavemente despidiéndose del pueblo, de inmediato vio como llegaban los seguidores del papa preguntándole a aquel anciano si los habían vistos, ellos, todos ellos, negaron, Ix nuevamente se había hecho invisible para los humanos y fue buscando el carruaje donde Clamure estaba despertando.

—¿Ix? —Preguntó somnolienta.

—¡Bu! —Asustó Ix apareciendo frente a ella.

Clamure se alejó mientras gritaba, Ix al mirar a su espalda vio como los animales estaban lista para atacarla.

—Clamure soy yo —Dijo Ix entre risas, esta salió sonrojada— Buenos días preciosa.

—Buenos días, pequeña demonio —Dijo acercándose a ella besandola— ¿Qué haces con mi arma?

—Pues pasamos por un pueblo y-

—Debo ir a curarlos —Dijo Clamure de inmediato, Ix rió.

—Ya lo hice, no tienes que preocuparte —Clamure la miró con un sonrojo.

—Oh vaya.

—No me robes mis frases —Clamure chillando se abrazó a ella con felicidad.

—Gracias por hacerlo —Susurró Clamure, Ix avergonzada solo corrió la mirada mientras los caballos comenzaron a correr— ¿Qué pasa?

—Ah si, nos buscaban —Recordó Ix preocupada.

Clamure miró a los caballos luego de horas de huir en la nada ella cortó las cuerdas que le ataban al carruaje, los caballos se detuvieron mirando a las chicas quienes caían del carruaje.

—Huyan —Dijo Clamure retorciendose del dolor de la herida.

—¿Clamure? —Preguntó Ix levantándose con rapidez yendo a su busca.

—Ix vámonos de aquí —Dijo tomando su alabarda con rapidez mientras se levantaba con dolor.

—¿Bromeas? Estás completamente herida —Los caballos se acercaron a ella acariciando su cara con su hocico.

—Deben irse de aquí.

—¿Qué haces?

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —Dijo apoyándose en Ix—, debemos irnos ya.

—¡Lo sabía, eran ustedes traidoras de la iglesia católica anglicana! —Gritó aquel hombre, Clamure palideció.

—Ah mierda —Dijo Ix tomándola en brazos para luego esconderse en el bosque— ¿Qué estabas pensando?

—No pensé que pasaría esto —Ix frunció su ceño mientras Clamure se quejaba con dolor.

—Piensa bien antes de hacer las cosas.

—¡Los caballos estaban cansados!

—¡¿Y cortar los hilos haciendo que la carroza causara un estruendo es buena idea cuando huimos?! —Exclamó Ix enojada.

—¡¿Y tu crees que es buena idea estar peleando ahora?!

—¡No! —Gritaron ambas enojadas.

—¡Por aquí! ¡Las tengo a la vista! —Ix chasqueó la lengua.

—Ugh —Clamure miró su mano, estaba llena de sangre—, Por la santa mierda Clamure —Se quejó Ix bajándola tomando su mano.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Clamure.

—Corriendo te moverás menos.

—¡¿En que mundo eso es real?! —Exclamó Clamure con dolor.

—¡Maldita sea, toma tu alabarda y corre! —Gritó Ix enojada.


	30. Capítulo XXIX

Clamure comenzó a correr a un paso lento mientras Ix le seguía protegiendo su espalda, fue ahí que la sacerdotisa entendió que fue por ella y su protección que la había bajado.

—No mates a nadie —Dijo Clamure respirando agitada.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¡Te quieren matar! —Clamure dejó de correr.

—¿Podríamos dejar de pelear ahora? —Preguntó ella tomando las manos de Ix— Estoy enamorada de ti —Ix se sonrojó.

—Por supuesto yo también de ti —Dijo besandola— así que... Vámonos.

—Si —Dijo tomando su mano.

Ambas comenzaron a correr así mientras cada vez más pasos se oían a su alrededor.

Clamure cayó al suelo mientras vomitaba, Ix se arrodilló tomando su cabello mientras vio como las rodeaban.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó mientras la veía temblar de dolor.

—No creo que pueda más, Ix —Confesó temblorosa.

—Solo un poco más —Ix cuando la puso de pie vio como todos apuntaban únicamente a Clamure.

—Sabemos que eres un demonio —Ix sacó su guadaña— Si te mueves, si desapareces o si te acercas a alguno de nosotros o a la traidora la mataremos sin piedad.

Ix puso una expresión de dolor mientras veía como tomaban a Clamure del cabello sin que pudiera hacer nada, esta le miró con una sonrisa.

—Está bien Ix, no fue tu culpa —Decía mientras temblaba del dolor.

—¡Pero! —Exclamó Ix, al moverse estos pusieron una lanza en el cuello de Clamure como amenaza.

—La llevaremos a la horca para que la gente vea lo que pasa a los traidores como dice Dios. —Clamure tranquila asintió.

—¿Siquiera saben leer? Nunca han leído la biblia y hablan en nombre de Dios —Ellos rieron.

—Tenemos un regalito para ti también —Dijeron tomando sus brazos y poniendo algo en su cuello, esto comenzó a quemarle.

—¿Qué es eso? —Clamure le miró pálida.

—¡Quitenselo! —Gritó moviéndose de forma agresiva.

—¡Llevensela ahora! —Gritó uno de los hombres golpeandola.

—¡Ix! —Gritó Clamure su nombre, aquello parecía ser algo malo— ¡Eso está purificado, debes quitarlo! —Comenzó a mover sus pies tratando de zafarse.

—¿Purificado? —Preguntó notando que era la misma sensación de cuando sanó a aquellas personas.

Ix sin saber porqué comenzó a caer mientras sentía los gritos de ella llamando a su nombre preocupada.

—¿Eh? —Salió de su boca cuando estaba en el suelo siendo incapaz de moverse.

Podía ver con detalle como caía la lluvia sobre las hojas secas que había dejado el otoño, por más que intentaba no podía moverse, era desesperante, podía sentir la voz de Clamure y los pasos alejándose cada vez más de ella.

—¿Estás seguro de que debemos dejarla aquí?

—La mujer de allí, la que tenemos, vale mucho más que una mierda de híbrido —Decía tomando la alabarda de Clamure.

Cuando trataron de tomar la de Ix esta desapareció, estos de inmediato huyeron cuando sintió unas fuertes pisadas hacia ella, al subir su mirada vio a un oso.

—Hey —Saludo sin mover sus labios.

El oso la mordió para luego comenzar a arrastrarla, Ix aún con sus ojos abiertos descansó en el camino a pesar de que sus brazos eran arañados.

Al despertar vio al anciano sentado frente a ella mientras hacía otras cosas.

—Anciano —Dijo con dificultad.

—Despertaste, pensé que morías.

—Clamure, ella-

—Lo sabemos, hay una ceremonia para mañana donde la quemarán en vida.

Ix palideció pero era incapaz de moverse, por más que lo intentara era inútil.

—¿Por qué no te levantas? ¿Estás herida? —Preguntó el anciano extrañado, Ix subió su mirada.

—En mi collar hay algo —Dijo casi inentendible para el anciano.

—Vi que cambiaste de estilo —Ix blanqueó sus ojos— Estoy bromeando, intenté quitarlo pero no tuve éxito.

—Funde el metal —El hombre la golpeó con cuidado.

—Es metal sagrado, tendría que mandarte al sol para derretirlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Y qué haré? Quema.

—Obviamente quema, está neutralizando tu parte demonio, lamentablemente es tu parte dominante —Decía el anciano— ¿Qué tal hacer buenas acciones por un tiempo?

—¡Estoy inmóvil, viejo! —Exclamó enojada— cierra mis ojos me arden.

—Si, si —Dijo obedeciendo.

Ix suspiró mientras sentía sus ojos aún arder, estaba completamente preocupada.

—¿Cómo hago acciones buenas sin moverme? —Preguntó en voz alta.

—No lo sé, da consejos a los que necesitan, cuentalea historias a los niños hasta que de duerman- —Fue interrumpido por la queja de Ix.

—Ugh, no voy a hacer eso —Decía— Hey, ángel, vuelveme ángel —Llamó pidiendo.

—¿Ya quieres ser un ángel? —Preguntó una voz ajena— Oh estás en problemas, yo te puedo sacar de esta pero no lo haré —Respondió entre risitas.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tenemos ordenes directas de no ayudarlas mucho —Respondió tocando su frente—, pero si puedo hacer esto por ti.

Ix sintió como la movilidad de su cuerpo volvió, de forma inmediata se movió abriendo los ojos mirando a aquel ángel muy cerca de ella.

—Ah, sientes vergüenza, te has vuelto muy humana, Ix —Dijo aquel ángel.

—Gracias —Agradeció por su cuerpo, el ángel asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro—, tengo que ir por Clamure.

—No tienes poderes, Ix, ni siquiera serás capaz de usar tu arma o invocarla, tampoco podrás alterar la realidad como antes- —Ix le miró extrañada.

—¿Alterar la realidad? —Preguntaron ambos.

—¿Realmente crees que una sacerdotisa tiene el poder de purificar el agua? Solo ha pasado porque tu crees en ella.

—Pero ustedes vienen cuando ella lo hace —Decía incrédula.

—Es porque santificaba el agua, tu le diste el poder de purificarla así que si tu algún día dejas de creer en ella, la sacerdotisa será incapaz de hacerlo sin ti.

—¿Puedo manipular las cosas a mi gusto? —Preguntó mirando sus manos.

—Si lo recuperas, no abuses de él, probablemente algo malo pasará.

—Tengo que ir a buscarla —Dijo corriendo hacia la puerta, al salir vio a la gente enferma nuevamente, con extrañes se acercó a una mujer— ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

—Al dejar de tomar agua santa nosotros... Enfermamos —Ix tragó saliva.

Con cuidado caminó hacia el agua cuando nadie la veía y puso sus manos sobre ella.

—Quizás quisieras rezar para parecer ella —Se burló aquella ángel viendo como el agua se purificaba.

—Entonces... Todo el tiempo si fui yo...

—No creas que puedes ser más fuerte que ella, son fuerzas iguales, aunque ella es completamente aterradora cuando se enoja tu también puedes serlo —Explicó mientras rondaba alrededor del agua— Aunque esté purificada esto no sanará al pueblo, por más que se vea igual, no será igual si ella no está en este mundo.

Ix al mirar el agua tomó un poco, vomitó de inmediato, se veía bien pero era igual a tomar agua contaminada.

—No puedes tomar de esta agua —Exigió Ix— Van a aguantar hasta mañana, salvaré a la sacerdotisa y ella los sanará a todos.

—Ella morirá —Dijo un hombre—, nadie se escapa de las manos de aquellos, la quemaran viva y se regocijarán en sus cenizas.

Ix sintió el escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, tuvo miedo de perderle, tenía miedo.

—No morirá porque tiene a su demonio guardián ¿No? —Dijo la matriarca mientras llegando al lugar con vasijas de agua.

—¿Sabes donde está?

—Están en la ciudad, la ejecutarán frente a la iglesia —Informó con seriedad.

—Gracias matriarca.

—Ve por ella Ix —Ix asintió con una sonrisa y desapareció entre los árboles.


	31. Capítulo XXX

Mientras caminaba con rapidez vio como no había ni un solo animal en el bosque, ni siquiera un insecto molestoso, no había nada y sabía de quien era culpa.

Caminó durante horas completas buscando aquel lugar, era de noche y su vista estaba adaptada a la oscuridad, por más que amara el paisaje tenía miedo, no de su entorno, sino del hecho de no llegar a aquel lugar a tiempo, de llegar y verla ardiendo y escuchar sus gritos de dolor.

El sol al comenzar a salir comenzó a hacer correr a Ix quien cayó de rodillas al tropezarse, cuando sintió un forcejeo y el movimiento de cadenas, al mirar hacia arriba vio como ataban a Clamure y la rodeaban de paja.

—¿Por qué no puedo desaparecer? —Preguntó Ix en pánico.

—Porque el collar está evitando que uses tu parte demonio, te lo dije —Dijo aquella ángel apareciendo a su lado.

—¡Esperen! —Gritó alguien entre la multitud— ¡Ella salvó a mis hijos!

—¡Ella sanó a mi pueblo!

—¡Nos dio comida!

—¡Nos dio agua pura!

Comenzaron a gritar algunas de las personas allí, Clamure les miró preocupada.

—¡¿Ustedes son traidores también?!

—Oh maldición —Dijo Ix levantándose mientras corría hacia las personas— Deben huir, ahora.

—¡Suéltenla! —Gritó una voz conocida para Ix quien palideció.

—Matriarca, no... —Susurró.

Aquellas decena de voces se convirtieron en más, cada vez más, tanto Clamure como Ix sabían lo que iba a pasar.

—¡Traidores! —Gritó la multitud.

—¡No! —Exclamó Clamure— ¡No lo son!

—¡Cállate maldita! —Exclamó uno enterrando una flecha en el sector izquierdo de su vientre en su cintura.

—¡Clamure! —Gritó Ix con palidez.

—¿Ix? —Preguntó Clamure impactada.

—¡Está la demonio por aquí! ¡Todos atentos! —Clamure comenzó a forcejear con fuerza mientras tenía la flecha ahí aún.

—¡Ix sacalos de aquí!

—¡Entendido! —Gritó como confirmación mientras guiaba a todos a las afueras.

De inmediato le prendieron fuego a la paja que rodeaba a Clamure quien entre las llamas pudo ver a Ix mirándola corriendo hacia ella hasta que sintió un grito, como si fuera en cámara lenta entre las llamas vio como una lanza atravesaba a la matriarca quien caía de rodillas temblando, Ix corrió hacia ella abrazandola mientras temblaba, las llamas lentamente adornaban la mirada de lo que ellos hacían.

Las flechas atravesando niños, las lanzas atacando a los hombres mientras ella sentía las llamas y el humo el cual la estaba matando.

Como si estuviera viviendo de nuevo aquella escena, como si hubiera perdiendo a su familia de nuevo reaccionó.

—¡Que los símbolos caigan volviéndose sólo escombros! —Gritó la sacerdotisa, hubo un temblor mientras la iglesia a su lado caía sin resistencia alguna— ¡Que las catacumbas donde me encerrabais se derrumben bajo mis pies! ¡Que los lugares donde me violaban desaparezcan! ¡Que donde ustedes decían mentiras ahora solo se diga la verdad! ¡Que a todos los heridos sean sanados por la mano de Dios! —Gritaba mientras el fuego no podía penetrar su piel.

Ix quién tenía a la matriarca en sus brazos la abrazó al ver como tanto la herida como la lanza habían desaparecido, la matriarca sintió su corazón acelerarse, comenzó a llorar aferrándose a la fría híbrido.

Ambas sintieron algo recorriendo sus espaldas, un escalofrío, todas las personas sin saber porqué miraron hacia el mismo lugar, hacia la sacerdotisa quien caminaba entre las llamas que seguían su caminar.

—¿Qué es lo que haces?

—Ustedes se disfrazaron de ovejas cuando eran lobos, ustedes se refugiaron en la palabra de Dios dividiendo al pueblo, aquel símbolo que ahora cae derrumbado a sus pies no es la iglesia, le iglesia son las personas que se refugiaron en la palabra del señor, que creen en él, que no hablan en su nombre —Gritó con una voz ronca y llena de odio.

El fuego se expandía, Ix vio aquello, sabía lo que había pasado, lo había visto, todo le recordaba a lo que vio, todo le recordaba a la historia de Clamure, lentamente se puso de pie viendo como todos los heridos estaban completamente sanos.

—Lo siento yo- —Trató de excusarse, quería ir con Clamure.

—Ve, salvala de sí misma.

Ix salió corriendo viendo cómo ella con los que servían al papa estaban encerrados por las llamas.

—Thass siempre amó el fuego —Recordaba con una sonrisa mientras el viento se acercaba a todos ellos, incluida ella a quienes acorraló.

—¡No es mi culpa que tu familia haya muerto! —Gritó mientras tosía, Clamure comenzó a desmayarse por el humo al cual había sido expuesta.

—Pero siguieron alimentando el dogma incluso cuando supieron el daño que hacían.

Las llamas abrazaron su cuerpo como si fuera un vestido de luz, fue la última imagen que los demás vieron, ellos cayeron mientras eran quemados vivos frente a los ojos que lentamente se cerraban.

Unos abrazos envolvieron el cuerpo y la sacaron del fuego cayendo a la tierra donde todos se acercaron a apagar el fuego de sus cuerpos.

Ix estaba intacta sin embargo la ropa de Clamure estaba fundida en su cuerpo, tenía heridas severas, sangraba de la herida hecha por la flecha, esta al abrir los ojos hizo que las llamas desaparecieran.

—¡Clamure! —Gritó Ix poniendo su cara a la vista de ella revisando todo.

—Ix... —Susurró comenzando a llorar— Mi mano.

Ix miró su mano, estaba completamente quemada, palideció de inmediato tapando su boca, la matriarca con los ancianos se acercaron de inmediato al ver la expresión de la híbrido.

—Oh, maldita sea —Dijo el anciano— ¿Te duele? Dime que te duele.

—No me duele —Dijo con un hilo de voz mientras las lágrimas caía con rapidez— Ix.

—Aquí estoy-

—Cortala —Pidió llorando—, cortala por favor Ix.

—¡No! ¡No lo haré!

—Ix, es lo mejor —Dijo la matriarca tratando de tocar su espalda pero Ix la alejó.

—¡¿Qué sabes tú?! —Gritó abrumada.

—Lo siento, lo siento —Repetía Clamure llena de dolor.

Uno de los ancianos alejó a Ix con ayuda de la matriarca mientras el otro con un arma llena de obsidiana cortada en picos comenzó a rajar la mano de Clamure quien tapaba sus ojos mientras lloraba, la híbrido comenzó a forcejear pero más personas le impidieron el paso.

Soltó un pequeño grito mientras temblaba, de forma inmediata Ix apareció a su lado viendo como sangraba, todo se distorsionó al ver como no tenia la mano con la cual sostenía la alabarda, de forma inmediata la abrazó sin importar las heridas que ella tuviera en su cuerpo y la besó mientras sentía el temblor en todo su cuerpo.


	32. Capítulo XXXI

De forma inmediata apretaron aquel sector con tela e hicieron un torniquete para parar la hemorragia, Clamure comenzó a llorar entre quejidos mientras Ix la abrazaba.

A los minutos ella se levantó con ayuda de todos, estaba desnuda, tenía muchas quemaduras, por sobre todo en su pierna derecha, torso y brazos.

—Tenía tanto miedo —Susurró Ix abrazándola nuevamente, Clamure sonrió llena de dolor.

—¿Por qué siempre que decido morir tienes que salvarme? —Preguntó en broma.

—Porque te amo ¿No es obvio? —Luego de un silencio Clamure comenzó a llorar mientras se aferraba con su única mano a Ix.

La matriarca vio eso con dolor pero uno de los anciano le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda con cuidado.

—Lo hiciste bien hoy —Ella sonrió con dolor y asintió relajándose.

—Lo sé —Susurró mientras las veía besarse mientras lloraban—, lo sé...

Con cuidado la matriarca sacó su ropa que tapaba su torso se la entregó a Clamure quien agradeció con una sonrisa y se puso aquello con ayuda de Ix.

Lentamente un viento trajo consigo un regalo, un llanto, una desesperación que sólo ella pudo escuchar, dio un débil paso para luego caer en los brazos de Ix quien le miraba con dolor.

—¿Para donde crees que vas? —Preguntó exaltada.

—Necesito ir —Respondió temblorosa—, me llama.

—¿Te llama? —Clamure tenía su mirada perdida en la distancia— Ugh —Se quejaba en un suspiro.

Con cuidado la tomó del brazo y caminó con ella lentamente, cada paso dolía, el viento con polvo dificultaba el mirar, lo eran las únicas caminando hacia ese lugar, todos le seguían, cada vez más personas llegaban, enfermos, sanos, personas con hambre, personas que lo tenían todo, todos les siguieron sin quitar la mirada de ellas.

Al llegar Clamure cayó de rodillas en los escombros, con su mano comenzó a quitar algunos, Ix sin entenderlo le ayudó hasta que con ayuda del brazo de Clamure sacaron a un niño que se aferró a ella mientras lloraba.

Como si fuera un presentimiento todos los testigos notaron que ella había terminado, ya no habría sacerdotisa para nadie, sólo había una completa desconocida formando una familia frente a ellos, Ix se acercó al niño calmando su llanto mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de la sacerdotisa quien temblaba.

—Quiero que oigan mis palabras —Habló Clamure volteando con cuidado.

Ix se puso a su lado mientras veía la decisión en su mirar, con delicadeza miró a los que se acumulaban frente a ella.

—La iglesia es solo un símbolo, esto no les acercaba a Dios, esto no es una autoridad a la que obedecer sin rechinar sus dientes —Las personas se miraron entre ellos extrañados—, en aquellos tiempos miraba lo que eran capaz de las personas hacer para obedecer a los que tenían fe, lo que ven en el suelo, este símbolo solo es una estructura, no hay nada allí.

—OV —Susurró aquel niño, Ix le miró de inmediato pero Clamure solo sonrió.

—Cuando mis manos tocaron el papiro con aquella tinta desgastada sentí como si mi cuerpo se llenara de algo que no podía explicar, lo primero que traduje fue “Sobre esta roca edificaré mi iglesia»” fui curiosa y noté a lo que se refería, mi mirar se amplió, tenía razón, cuando se refería a “Esta piedra” no significaba aquello de forma tan literal, Pedro, en Pedro edificaría su iglesia eso da a entender que nunca fue algo material, que nunca fue algo estructural —Ix le miró algo extrañada al igual que todos— ¡La iglesia no es algo material! ¡La iglesia somos nosotros, la estructura no nos acerca a Dios nosotros nos acercamos a él! Cuando buscamos respuestas nos acercamos a este símbolo y nos ponemos de rodillas a rezar a un muñeco de arcilla, a un ídolo, representaciones que no son correctas. Hemos hecho mal, habremos de pagar nuestros pecados, pero la ignorancia no es uno, está bien tener errores solo no los vuelvan a cometer, Dios está con ustedes en cada paso que den, en cada pensamiento, en cada sentimiento y en la fe que emana de ustedes.

—¿Y si me siento alejada de Dios?

—¿Por qué debería flaquear tu fe ante la caída de una estructura? No pares de buscar a Dios, siempre está allí y si quieres rezar reza, no tienes que estar arrodillada con un vitral frente a ti con una imagen de él., puedes caminar y rezar puedes estar acostada y rezar, puedes arrodillarte o simplemente existir como siempre lo has hecho.

—No es justo, eres una sacerdotisa, eres la más cercana a Dios —Clamure sonrió con dolor.

—Tuve que perder a toda mi familia y mi mano —Dijo—, mi vida no fue fácil, también sé que las suyas tampoco y es por eso que no deben titubear en su fe y además... Yo ya bo soy sacerdotisa, soy quien ahora se irá con un niño y su novia a buscar donde vivir, pero con mi último mandato les digo que necesitarán un líder, alguien que sea capaz de llevarlos por el camino del bien, no seré yo, pero conozco a dos personas que darían su vida por hacer lo correcto, les presento a la matriarca del pueblo del sur.

La nombrada palideció señalándose a si misma, Ix sonrió alegre, estaba feliz.

—Ella aún es joven y le queda aún por aprender así que a su lado estará la constelación cáncer para guiarla por el camino de bien y a ustedes también, es estricto pero tiene lealtad, ambos serán los que podrán en orden el desastre que causó la iglesia católica.

—Vengan aquí —Llamó Ix, la matriarca miró al anciano y se acercaron aún sin creer lo que pasaba.

Hubo una larga conversación entre ellos y el pueblo, fue allí cuando la pareja con el niño se escabulleron y se adentraron en el bosque.

—¿Ya no eres la sacerdotisa?

—Estoy oficialmente retirada —Decía bastante pálida.

—Buscaremos un lugar para descansar, luego encontraremos un lugar para vivir —Susurró Ix mirando a Clamure quien tenía a aquel chico aferrado a ella.

—Lo haremos —Asintió Clamure.

Y ambas con aquel niño se escondieron en el bosque, nadie las vio irse ni nadie las logró encontrar.


	33. Capítulo XXXII

—¿OV? —Preguntó Ix quién abría la ventana, el día estaba nublado aún así los pájaros se acercaban y cantaban.

—¿Hmm? —Preguntó Clamure quién se tomaba su cabello con ayuda de aquel niño el cual se veía mayor.

—Recuerdo que cuando renunciaste a ser sacerdotisa Benito dijo “OV”

—Es un autor —Respondió el niño con tranquilidad—, listo mamá.

—Gracias tesoro —Respondió con una sonrisa—, las palabras que usé para describir a la iglesia son de él.

—¿OV? ¿Quién es?

—Es un autor de mi obra favorita —Dijo el niño de nombre “Benito”.

—Es mi padre —Susurró Clamure con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Benito tomando la cara de Clamure con sus pequeñas manos.

—¿Hmm?

—¡¿Él era tu padre?!

—Ah, bueno, no quiero hablar de eso —Susurró, Benito hizo un puchero pero asintió.

—Por cierto ¿Por qué Benito? ¡Soy el único en la familia que no tiene un nombre genial!

—Benito Camela es un gran nombre —Decía Ix tratando de ser seria pero comenzó a reírse a carcajadas con burla.

—¡Y luego te quejas de que no te digo madre!

—Eres un pequeño insolente, por eso me quejo, pasas todo el día pegada a Clamure pareces pulga.

—Tu solo estás celosa —Ix frunció su ceño.

—¿Celosa de ti, un pequeño niño?

—¡Si hubiera sido más pequeño aún probablemente me amamantaría! —Clamure tapó su cara avergonzada.

—¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Pues ella me si amamanta! —Clamure se puso de pie completamente avergonzada, un libro le llegó a la cara de Ix y un leve golpe a Benito.

—Ya basta los dos, iré a dar clases, no me esperen despiertos —Decía poniéndose de pie mientras caminaba tomando lo necesario.

—Perdóname~ —Comenzaron a cantar ambos rodeándola, Clamure con su ceño fruncido seguía caminando.

Al llegar a la puerta besó la frente de Benito y los labios de Ix para luego salir con rapidez.

—¡Ja! ¡Me besó a mi primero! —Se burló Benito de Ix.

—¡Me besó después para quitarle el mal sabor en boca que le dejaste!

Clamure quien estaba apoyada en la puerta sonrió y se alejó.

Al llegar a casa los vio a ambos abrazados mientras roncaban, Clamure miró el lugar donde su mano debería estar sin embargo no estaba, luego miró a ambos chicos y suspiró.

—Valió la pena —Susurró con una cálida sonrisa.

—Si no fuera así me sentiría mal —Susurró Ix abriendo sus ojos.

—¿Hace cuanto se durmió? —Preguntó ella dejando sus cosas en la mesa con cuidado.

—Te estaba esperando, se durmió hace poco —Decía estirando su brazo a ella quien se recostó al lado.

—¿Comieron algo?

—Me cocinó —Respondió Ix mirándola mientras le rodeaba con el brazo libre.

—Eso me deja tranquila —Rió silenciosamente Clamure quien se acomodó cerrando sus ijos, Ix le siguió.

Y fue cuando en medio de la tranquilidad de la noche sintió un frío sudor recorriendo su espalda, tenía frío pero ardía, tuvo miedo no quería abrir sus ojos pero cuando lo hizo vio una pequeña luz mientras las campanas de viento sonaba.

—Solo un poco más —Pidió Ix con una temblorosa voz.

—Ya es tiempo de marchar, no la puedes retener más, no la puedo retener más.

—Sólo unos momentos más —Rogó Ix con una expresión de dolor.

—Lo siento Ix.

Y aquella campana de viento resonó en los oídos de Ix quien no sabía si tenía sus ojos cerrados o si los tenía abierto, sentía flotar y sentía que pesaba, lo que había pasado, todo, era como si de un sueño vívido se tratase, sintió que era su vida mientras estaba allí pero ahora nada parecía real.

Abrió su boca pero ni un sonido salió de ella, miró a su alrededor y como si nada apareció en aquel lugar junto a él.

—Te fuiste por mucho tiempo —Ix le miró sin expresión alguna— ¿Te divertiste?

—Creo que me casaré —Comentó de la nada.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Preguntó este ser.

—¿Qué anillo le darías a alguien que lo tiene todo? —Comenzó a decir mientras con sus manos comenzó a distorsionar su realidad.

—¿Ix Chel se quiere casar? No será con la Diosa con la que peleé ¿No es así?

—Que puedo decir me gustan las cosas que pueden matarme —Susurró burlesca mientras trataba de abrir la brecha.

Se demoró más de lo que quería pero lo hizo, al llegar vio a aquel ser infinito con Clamure en sus manos, parecía dormir.

—Clamure —Llamó Ix, aquel ser infinito le miró.

—Pasó algo, Ix Chel —No movía su boca, solo le miraba—, acércate.

Ix se posó en la mano de aquel ser y la vio allí dormir tan tranquila, sabía lo que pasaba, no sabía explicarlo pero tenía una teoría.

—Déjala ir, sé que estás allí y sé que sabes que puedo verte si lo deseo, ahórrame el esfuerzo —Ix al voltear vio a quien convocaba.

—¿Un Dios? —Abrió la boca aquel ser infinito—, un niño —Susurró con sorpresa.

—No sé quién seas pero- —Ix le miró bien, recuerdos ya borrosos del sueño volvieron a ella— ¿Benito?

—Bruja —Ix miró a Clamure para luego sorprenderse por completo.

—¿Qué es un Benito? —Preguntó aquel ser acercando su cara al pequeño Dios— se parece a Clamure,  _ pero más a Ix _ , tienes razón se parece más a Ix —Hablaban entre ellas.

—¿Dónde tienes a Clamure? —Preguntó Ix.

—Está bien, solo pasa más tiempo con nosotros.

—¿Por qué yo no?

—Porque no llegaría a tiempo —Susurró.

—¿A tiempo de que? —Preguntó algo confundida.

Clamure abrió los ojos cuando aquella campana de viento sonó, Ix se acercó a ella de inmediato quien adormilada parpadeó múltiples veces.

—Es como si estuvieras aquí —Susurró poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Ix— ¿Eh? ¿Ix? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Abriste una brecha?

—Tranquila, tenemos algo que escuchar antes de aclarar cosas.

Clamure miró hacia donde Ix dirigía su mirada mientras se sentaba, algo confundida parpadeó múltiples veces.

—¿Benito? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—¿Qué es un Benito? —Volvió a preguntar, esta vez a Clamure quién tocó su rostro con cuidado, este ser entendió.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? —Preguntó Ix.

—Existí cuando se conocieron por primera vez, las campañas sonaron y fui creado ante la unión de dos fuerzas iguales, no sabía quiénes eran, no sabía quién yo era hasta que pude sentir mi unión hacia ustedes, nadie podía guiarme me sentía solo así que... Las llevé a aquel lugar entre sueños donde podía crear un lugar donde tenerme a mi no fue un accidente o algo que solo pasó, quería ser algo que ustedes eligieran tener y cuidar.

Clamure puso su mano en su boca con una expresión de dolor, aquel ser infinito también hizo aquello, Ix se acercó a ese niño y se sentó de rodillas frente a él.

—No me vuelvas a decir bruja —Benito hizo una expresión de dolor y se abrazó a Ix con fuerza.

Clamure estaba abrumada, tocó su cabeza mientras todo a su alrededor comenzaba a distorsionar, Ix le miró preocupada.

—¿Creé algo? Se supone que soy una guardiana, no creo cosas, las manipulo y vigilo, yo-

—Soy un Dios porque tu eres una Diosa, no una guardiana —Dijo Benito preocupado.

—Clamure —Susurró Ix con tranquilidad—, todo estará bien, estaremos bien.

Clamure tembló y subió su mirada para ver a Benito, sonrió al mirarlo.

—Eres igual a Ix —Clamure se puso rápidamente de pie y se aferró a Benito mientras lloraba—, siento haberte dejado solo todo este tiempo.

—Estaremos bien, estaremos juntos —Susurró Ix abrazando a ambos.

—Lo estaremos —Susurró Clamure—, así que Benito... No tengas miedo, no estarás solo, ya no más.


End file.
